The Holiday
by xXx A Little Fall of Rain xXx
Summary: Brooke Davis and her best pal Peyton Sawyer are looking forwards to chilling out on holiday in Madeira when they meet Lucas and Nathan Scott.  Sparks instantly fly and soon enough a holiday romance is in full swing. Brucas, Breyton and Brathan friendship.
1. The Girls

Share

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, it all belongs to that Mark guy who messed it up!**

**A/N - This is my first ongoing story so I may need a kick up the bum to update it sometimes!**

**Also, there is some strong language in this fic (and maybe smut in later chapters, depending on whethere people want it) you have been warned!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_New York Airport._

"Oh my god P. Sawyer I am totally psyched for this holiday, aren't you? Its going rock beyond belief!" Brooke Davis gabbled happily to her half asleep best friend.

She absolutely loved going on holiday, there was nothing she liked more than that spark of excitement that grew in the pit of her stomach when at the airport. She looked round the terminal filled with grumbling half asleep people – her best friend included – all complaining about how slow the queue for going through to departures was. But it barely touched her, she seriously couldn't wait until they reached duty free and she could browse for all sorts of shiny things that would kick this off as the best holiday ever!

Bobbing up and down on the spot excitedly she felt a flicker of joy shoot through her, she seriously couldn't wait until they reached Madeira. Sure she had told her dad that they wanted to go to Ibiza but somehow he had interpreted that as Madeira... Not that she really cared; she was just amazed that her rents had actually gone to all the trouble of arranging this as a late birthday present for her, no scrap that, she was actually stunned that her rents had actually remembered her birthday at all. First time in years that had happened.

"Yeah it's going to be awesome. Much better when I'm awake though." Peyton grumbled and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Come on Pey, open your eyes! This is exciting."

"We're queuing Brooke. It's not exactly a rave. And besides I'm exhausted!" she groaned and Brooke grinned knowing that her friend wasn't a morning person at all.

"How can you be tired! It's..." she looked down at the time on her phone and bit her lip; "Oh... Four in the morning. Well I guess you can be tired." She conceded with a nod of her head and Peyton smiled somewhat reluctantly at her friend's allowance

"Thank you for supporting my decision."

"Your ass better be up by the time we get through to duty free though... because I am planning to shop!" she clapped her hands happily and Peyton groaned knowing full well just how extreme Brooke's shopping could get.

"Am I going to have to give you a budget again?"

"Nope, my dad gave me yet another cheque... so I'm set! Oooh... I might buy another bikini." She said feeling even more excitement creep up on her and Peyton shook her head.

"No! You already have six new ones... and you bought ten with you... you cannot buy another one!" Peyton warned sternly and Brooke pouted and used her big hazel eyes to try and persuade her friend to let her shop.

"Please Peyton... pleeeease..."

"No B. Davis, it's not happening..."

"What about another pair of shoes?" Brooke asked hopefully and Peyton sighed.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." She muttered with a sweep of her blonde curls and Brooke sighed sadly.

"I just want my feet to look nice." She pouted as she looked down at her shoes and heard Peyton chuckle causing her to frown; "You know what! I don't even need your permission so I'm going to buy whatever I want!" she stated confidently.

"Fine... but I won't tell you what you're buying is ugly or not." Peyton smirked with an evil grin and Brooke gasped in horror.

Now Brooke always knew whether what she was wearing was good or not, fashion and clothes were kind of her thing. And besides with a figure like hers it was difficult to find something that didn't look good on her! But then... reassurance was a girl's best friend when it came to something like looking good and she didn't think she would be able to risk not having a second opinion... she couldn't risk wearing something that made her look ridiculous!

"Peyton... you wouldn't..."

"I think we both know I would. So if you want to take a risk on wearing something ugly on holiday then go ahead."

"You know I prefer you when you're asleep." Brooke muttered bitterly and Peyton shook her head in amusement as she watched her best friend skip through the metal detector, set it off and flirt with the guy who had to perform the search. She laughed when she saw the guy turn bright red at something that Brooke said and watch her in awe as she flounced towards her bag and headed into departures. Peyton briskly walked through the metal detector amazed that for once she hadn't set it off before walking towards Brooke with an expectant look on her face.

"What did you say to that poor man?"

"I don't' know what you mean." Brooke said in an oh so innocent way that didn't fool her in the slightest.

"Brooke."

"Peyton." Brooke mimicked with a giggle and Peyton sighed.

"Just tell me!"

"Fine I said that I didn't have anything stuffed down my bra... and that this fabulous cleavage was all me." She grinned and laughed at the outraged look on Peyton's face.

"I'm surprised you didn't give him a heart attack saying that!" she joked and Brooke shrugged.

"But it's true Peyton, my breasts are awesome... I don't see why I shouldn't share that with people."

"I think people had enough of you sharing your breasts when the time capsule was aired early." Peyton teased and Brooke giggled, not in the least ashamed.

"Well at least my video was more interesting than yours. Mrs I'll love Jake Jagielsky till I die." Brooke stated dramatically and Peyton sighed wistfully.

"Oh but that's true Brooke, I will love him forever." She sighed wistfully with a girly grin and Brooke rolled her eyes wishing that she hadn't bought up the whole Jake subject.

"I know."

"I miss him already."

"He's only been gone a week. And then when we get back you'll see him and then we're all starting Duke, and you'll be living with him." Brooke said and Peyton nodded.

"It still feels like forever away!"

"Oh stop whining Sawyer! We're going to Madeira!" Brooke cheered and Peyton nodded with a grin.

"You're right, sorry, sorry!"

"Ooh, look Starbucks, I want a coffee!" Brooke cried dashing away leaving Peyton to trail behind her like a puppy.

Ten minutes later they were walking through the departure lounge sipping on their coffees both enjoying the caffeine boost it bought them, Peyton more so than Brooke because that girl was so full of energy all the time that coffee and caffeine had next to no effect on the girl. "Oh god I love this book!" Peyton said in excitement as she picked up a copy of 'to kill a mocking bird' "It's a total classic." Peyton explained and Brooke pulled a face.

"Be more boring Peyton. Go on, I dare you." She pouted and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I get it, books aren't your thing."

"No they are! As long they have pictures and stuff."

"So basically children's books." Peyton taunted and Brooke poked her tongue out at her.

"Better than a book about a bird." Brooke shot back as she pointed to the cover of the book and Peyton laughed.

"It's not actually about a bird Brooke-" Peyton tried to explain but Brooke was away.

"All this talk of books and birds is bringing down the mood. Come on, let's go get some perfume."

"But you already have a perfume." Peyton mumbled confusedly as she trailed after her friend who was already in the doors of duty free.

"I need a holiday perfume!"

"What is a holiday perfume?"

"A perfume you wear all holiday, and then when you get home and you smell that perfume it reminds you of the holiday!" she explained slowly as thought talking to a special needs person.

"You're mad."

"Come on!" Brooke said dragging her further into the shop. "I'm in the mood for something sweet." She grinned at Peyton and instantly began spraying the nozzle of several different bottles causing both girls to cough.

**XXXX**

"_Ladies and Gentleman we are about to take off, I hope you enjoy your flight."_

The captain's voice sounded through the speakers and Brooke shoved her head in the window and looked out at the runway before bouncing in her chair and grinning at Peyton who was focussing on breathing. Oh boy did she hate flying, she knew that it was like the safest way to travel but she just couldn't help but feel nervous about being suspended millions of mils above ground with nothing to stop them all crashing to their death...

"Don't worry Pey; the flight will be done soon." Brooke whispered cheerfully and Peyton shook her head.

"Take off and landing are the worst." She mumbled honestly.

"You want some gum? It helps stop your ears popping." Brooke explained kindly holding out the gum which Peyton gratefully accepted.

"Thanks."

"No problem, oooh, look their playing 'The Jane Austen Book Club'." Brooke pointed to the small screen and handed her some headphones; "It'll keep your mind off the flying." She offered and Peyton smiled at her best friend and placing the headphones on.

While watching the film Brooke had a feeling that Jocelyn and Grigg were going to end up together... and if they didn't she wasn't going to be pleased. She hated it when people didn't end up with who they should, it was one of the main reasons she stopped watching certain shows. If her favourite couple weren't together then she wouldn't support the show by watching it. Peyton and Rachel (her other best friend) both told her she was silly for thinking like that but she knew that if she kept watching them shows then it would only upset her.

She looked down at the small bag of perfume that she had bought – she had decided on 'Sweetheart' by Ghost, the moment she had smelt it she had wanted it to be her holiday scent. She smiled thinking about what was to come on this holiday, she prayed that nothing major or awful would happen. After all she reckoned that she had had her fair share of drama this year what with cheating exes, gun wielding madmen and psycho stalkers. All she wanted now was to lay in the sun with her best friend and relax. She just hoped that wasn't too much to ask.

* * *

"Oh hey look there's my bag!" Brooke cried out and pointed before trying to push through the crowd to pick it up from the revolving conveyabelt desperate to get it before it went past and she had to wait for another sweep.

"Here you are." A man with a thick German accent said and Brooke smiled pleasantly surprised that he had gotten her bag for her. What didn't surprise her was the leer that accompanied the gesture, just like most of the creepy guys who hit on her his eyes went straight for her breasts.

"Thanks." She muttered as she snatched away her bag and lugged it back to where Peyton was stood who was shaking her head in both amazement and irritation.

"Is there anywhere in the world that your looks don't get you special treatment?" she asked conversationally as they made their way over to the car rental place and Brooke shrugged.

"I'm not interested in men right now P. I'm interested in getting a hire car and starting our three weeks in paradise!" she called wistfully.

"Then let's get this car."

An hour later after a seriously long wait in the airport – which had upset Peyton – talking over the paperwork with a guy who didn't speak any American at the car hire desk they were finally good to leave the airport. Both girls let out a small sigh of satisfaction at being out in the beautiful boiling hot sunshine, Brooke smiled happily as she looked around the surroundings of the airport and let out a squeak of surprise at how different to America it all was. Soon enough they were in the car park looking through the rows of cars trying to find the one that matches the key and document.

"Ok we're at G... what letter is it?" Peyton asked again and Brooke checked the document again.

"It's K... and here we are!" she said pointing at the silver civic in front of them. "Ok P. Sawyer, do you want to read the map or drive?" Brooke asked in her normal upbeat manor and Peyton – never that confident at driving through places she didn't know – said she wanted to read the map.

"Just as well, I'm crap at map reading... we'd be so lost if I was map reader." Brooke joked with a giggle before hopping into the driver's seat and adjusting the seat and mirror while Peyton opened out the map and tried to find where they were and where the place was.

"Ok so when we come out of here we need to go left." Peyton instructed and Brooke nodded.

"Yes sir!"

**XXXX**

Turns out Peyton hadn't been much better with the map than Brooke would have been, after countless wrong turns, the most notable of them leading them to a completely empty dusty field where a random chicken coop had been with no other signs of life. However, an hour later they finally seemed to be headed in the right direction, as the buildings they were driving past were being described in the directions on the map.

"Ok this right here and then we should see a sign." Peyton muttered and Brooke did as she was told and both sighed in utter bliss when they saw a sign for the hotel.

"Oh thank Christ." Brooke breathed out in relief and Peyton laughed; "I don't think my spirits could have taken another wrong turn!"

"Brooke Davis being anything other than ridiculously happy? I don't believe it!" Peyton joked and she chuckled before turning into the car park

"Wow..." Peyton breathed as Brooke pulled up outside the reception that they were spending the next three weeks in.

The building in front of them was absolutely breathtaking, situated on the side of a cliff the bright sparkle of the ocean glittered picturesquely, the stunning white tiles on the covered the outside of the hotel, beautiful lush green trees and gardens planted in various places, amazing pools filled with other people all enjoying their holiday... it looked like she and Peyton had just stepped into a Disney film. And though Brooke could tell that this wasn't going to be a partying holiday like the one she had had in mind with Ibiza she knew without a doubt that she was never going to forget staying here.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Brooke whispered with a huge smile as she climbed out of the car and stretched her back and legs revelling in the baking heat that clung to the air around them, god it was just amazing here.

"I can't believe your parents booked and paid for this! It must have cost a small fortune..." Peyton stated in an impressed tone and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe my rents actually remembered my existence, let alone my birthday."

"Brooke." Peyton uttered softly and Brooke looked at her and Peyton awkwardly shifted under her friend's intense gaze.

"What it's true!"

"I know, but it's just sad."

"P. Sawyer I'm fine." Brooke insisted with a cheerful smile but Peyton could see the sadness that filled her eyes, the kind of sadness that always entered the brunettes eyes whenever she thought about her parents.

"So you're telling me if you had to choose between three weeks in Madeira or an evening with your parents you wouldn't choose your parents?"

"Firstly you know the answer;" she shot her friend an annoyed glance and Peyton took the hint immediately, no more talk about her rents; "And secondly I'm itching to explore so can we check in already!" Brooke said and Peyton nodded and watched with a pang of sympathy as her best friend walked towards the entrance hall.

* * *

"Oh my god have you seen the bedroom?" Peyton squealed and laughed as Brooke ran past her.

"Which one? The one over there is like the nicest room I've ever seen ever!" Brooke gabbled happily and Peyton walked over and saw the beautifully decorated room with gold's and reds with silk sheets that overlooked the most amazing view of the glittering ocean.

"Bagsy this room!" Brooke yelled and Peyton clicked her fingers in mock annoyance knowing she should have yelled shotgun as soon as she had seen it. But then she wasn't exactly hard done by with the other room - which was just as incredible only there was a less impressive view.

"Brooke you need to call your parents so we can thank them for this!"

"I totally do!" she said excitedly grinning at Peyton.

"I so can't wait to see the rest of the hotel!"

"What about the beach and the pool? Oh my gosh Pey, this is going to be the best holiday ever!" Brooke said throwing her arms round her best friend and hugging her tightly.

**XXXX**

**So there's chapter 1. ****Please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks a lot for reading!**

**Rosie.**


	2. The Boys

**A/N - This chapter is from the guys p.o.v, and gives a little background on them, mentions of Naley - but be warned they aren't on the best terms! Thank you to my lovely reviewers, this chapter is for you!**

* * *

_Tree Hill Airport._

"What is taking so long!" Nathan Scott grumbled as he and his brother shuffled forward a few feet before stopping again. He hated airports, he hated queuing, he hated holidays, he hated that his parents were only sending him and his brother away because of how miserable he had been lately.

"Chill out man, what's the rush?" his always calm brother Lucas asked and Nathan shook his head.

"The rush is I don't want to be here!" he spat and Lucas sighed.

Nathan knew that he should be a little more grateful and gracious to Lucas as he was the only one who would put up with him these days. No one else could stand how bitter and angry he had become.

"I know, but you are here. So stop complaining and make the best of it. And anyway, it's not like you're being asked to do anything horrible, we're going to Madeira for a few weeks." Lucas said patiently and Nathan nodded but the scowl on his face remained in place.

Lucas glanced at his brother and sighed heavily, ever since his wife of a year (and girlfriend of four years) Haley had left him to go on tour with a guy from her music class named Chris Keller Nathan had been on a path of self destruction. He had efficiently alienated most of the people they knew, all refusing to be around him until he sorted himself out. Last week his parents had officially reached the end of their tether with Nathan and booked both their sons on a holiday, stating that being away from Tree Hill and the people in it might help ease his anger and bitterness towards the rest of the world.

And unlucky for his big brother they had booked Lucas a ticket as well, because Lucas was the only one left who was willing to put up with his brothers erratic mood swings had and self destructive behaviour. Something that was down to Lucas' calm and soothing personality, in fact it would seem that Lucas was quite looking forward to just chilling by the beach and travelling for a bit.

"I'm sorry man." Nathan mumbled quietly as they walked through to departures.

"Don't worry about it."

"I just don't know what to do without her." Nathan burst out in a turn that surprised both brothers at how forthcoming he had been. He heaved a huge sigh and Lucas nodded understandingly as he steered them towards the nearest coffee shop. He bought two coffees and sat down opposite Nathan who looked like he was ready to talk about Haley leaving for the first time in months.

"What's on your mind?" Lucas asked as he sat down opposite his brother.

"I just don't understand why being at Duke changed her so much. The Haley I met in school and fell in love with would never have run off with some stupid musician. But as soon as she started University she became totally different. It just feels like one minute we're getting married and the next she's running away with a man that wore stupidly tight pants." Nathan growled and Lucas chuckled. "What am I supposed to do with that?" he asked and Lucas sighed sadly.

"I know this probably isn't what you want to hear but you have to move on. She made her choice man... and it wasn't you." Lucas said as softly as he could and felt bad as Nathan flinched at his words.

"Luke I can't just 'move on' as you put it. She's my wife... I love her... and just because she ran out of her marriage like that;" he clicked his fingers; "Doesn't mean I can." He snapped and Lucas nodded knowing he had to pick his next few words very carefully.

"I get that I do. But eventually you are going to have to just accept that she's gone. And it would be good if you could accept that before you've successfully ruined all the relationships in your life." Lucas advised wisely and Nathan nodded.

"I just miss her. How did you cope when Lindsay left?"

"It was tough, but after about a week I stopped the pity party and got my life back together. And I'm not saying that it was easy and that I didn't miss her because I did... every day. But life moves on and you can't just stop."

"Yeah." Nathan said noncommittally and Lucas didn't know if he had listened to what he had said.

"But I think that getting out of Tree Hill will be a good thing."

"Why?"

"It gives you a chance to get away from all the gossip and just chill out and try to think." He said and Nathan nodded.

"I suppose it could be good." He agreed in the most optimistic tone he'd used in months and Lucas grinned at his brother.

"That's more like it Natie boy."

"Don't call me that."

"Would you prefer if I called you faggot instead?" Lucas teased and Nathan snorted with laughter.

"Shut up fuck face."

They lapsed into silence for a moment as they watched the people around them go about their business. Lucas glanced over at his brother who was frowning in thought, he seriously hoped that Nathan used this chance of getting to just calm down and sober up away from Tree Hill wisely. He hoped his parents were right in their decision – they usually were – and that Nathan would soon be back to his old self... even if his old self had nearly driven Lucas mental before.

While Nathan on the other hand felt the beginnings of a smile make it way onto his face, it was the first time in weeks that he felt hopeful that things in head were finally clearing. He actually found himself looking forwards to being able to just be in the sun, make some new memories, ones where Haley wouldn't be a major player in them... it was his chance to start again, get his life back on track, after all he had nearly messed it all irreversibly. He had to accept now that she was gone, she wasn't coming back... and it was time to move on from the past. It would be pointless to dwell on it any longer.

"Come on; let's go to duty free... I need to get a holiday aftershave." Nathan said standing up suddenly and Lucas looked at him in surprise.

"A what now?" Lucas mumbled trailing off in confusion.

"A holiday aftershave."

"And what the fuck is that?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"One that you use on holiday and then the smell reminds you of it." He explained and Lucas shook his head in amusement, secretly pleased to see a spark of his brother back.

"Fine."

"Don't look like that, you're getting one too." He taunted and before Lucas could protest Nathan was gone leaving Lucas to trail after him.

**XXXX**

"_Ladies and Gentleman we are about to take off, I hope you enjoy your flight." _

Nathan grinned over at Lucas who rolled his eyes back at him knowing full well what his little brother was thinking, he was so predictable it wasn't even funny; "Stop it." He ordered and Nathan – never being one to miss an opportunity to wind Lucas up – took no notice of him.

"I just wanted to know what you bought in duty free is all." He asked innocently and Lucas shook his head. "Because I could have sworn that you had gone on and on about how a holiday aftershave was a pointless and stupid idea... and what did you buy?"

"I bought an aftershave." Lucas replied in a deadpan tone and Nathan grinned.

"You bought an aftershave! One of those pointless and stupid aftershaves?" he asked and Lucas glared at him.

"Do you have a point?" he asked and Nathan shrugged.

"Just that I was right." He said and Lucas sighed heavily inwardly grumbling that he wasn't just going to wear the aftershave for the holiday.

"Oh come on Lucas, relax!" he said poking him in the ribs and Lucas glared at his little brother.

"You know I preferred you when you were depressed."

"I didn't." Nathan chuckled happily and Lucas shook his head thinking that it was almost worth being annoyed beyond belief to see his brother happy again. Almost.

"Oh hey look, they're playing a film." Nathan pointed out and Lucas looked up to see the title 'The Jane Austin Book Club' and Lucas nodded his head.

"I think this is more your sort of film than mine." He shot back with a patronizing tone and Nathan laughed.

"You calling me gay?" he asked and Lucas raised his eyebrows to the ceiling.

"No man... just effeminate." Lucas smirked and Nathan punched him on the arm.

* * *

The plane landed at six in the morning and the pilot's voice on the intercom woke Lucas from his light sleep. Lucas rubbed his face tiredly and looked out of the window and sighed, he was just relived that they had a driver waiting to take them to where they were staying. He didn't think he would be able to cope with the drive, especially if Nathan was in charge of the map reading... they'd never find the hotel if that had been the case.

Thankfully his parents seemed to have thought of that as well and their dad Keith – who had once worked in the area – had asked someone who used to know him to give them a lift.

"We here?" Nathan asked drowsily and Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, we're just about to land."

"Nice."

They waited until they could get off the plane and both took the sight of the country around them. This was one of the best bits about travelling Lucas thought, when they stepped off the plane and saw how different the country around them was from home. The sun boiled down on them even at such an early hour of the day and Lucas could feel that it was going to be a perfectly hot day. God he seriously couldn't wait to just chill out in the heat.

They walked through passport control and Lucas was relieved when Nathan didn't complain once. He guessed part of it was due to him being half asleep, but he hoped that most of it was that Nathan was already healing. "Hey look that there is my bag." Nathan said picking it out and Lucas sighed and rubbed his hands together as he waited for his bag.

"Why is it that my bag always has to be last off?" he grumbled and Nathan laughed.

"Because you suck!" he teased and Lucas punched him on the arm.

"Shut up."

"Don't hate me just because I already have my bag. I can't help that I'm the chosen one." He stated arrogantly and Lucas glared at him.

Eventually Lucas' bag came around; naturally it was the last one to come through. Muttering a small curse Lucas went forwards and collected his bag and then together the brothers made their way through the exit to be greeted by a very small man, wrinkle old man holding a sign for 'Scott'.

"You Scott?" the man asked with a heavy Madeiran accent and Lucas nodded.

"Yes." They said and the little man's face lit up.

"I know yo father." He explained with a happy smile and they nodded.

" Amazing." Nathan said sarcastically while rolling his eyes already a little fed up with the excitable small man but Lucas took the more professional route.

"How?" he asked politely as the man led them out of the airport explaining his entire life story as they walked towards a tatty old car – which had no seatbelts in it - and Lucas heard Nathan groan before putting his Ipod on leaving Lucas to do the polite thing.

"He used to live here." The man said and Lucas tried to pick out words that he recognised – but nearly all of them were undistinguished due to the thickness of his accent.

Lucas smiled and made polite inquiries for the next few hours as they drove down back alleys of Madeira in a James Bond kind of way. The old driver was a seriously scary driver, at one point Lucas actually found himself fearing for his life! He glanced into the back of the car and felt a pang of jealousy that Nathan had gotten to listen to his music while he was stuck listening to the old guy rant. He caught Nate's eye and he smirked cockily at him and Lucas shook his head. Yes, his brother was finally re-emerging, and Lucas wished for nothing more than for him to go away again.

**XXXX**

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up v. soon! **


	3. Boy Meets Girl

**A/N; Ok I'm shamefully updating after like three months of neglecting this story so sorry if anyone out there has been waiting for an update.**

**A huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and thanks to dianehermans for emailing me and telling me to get a move on!**

**I have to admit I'm kind of stumped on where to take this story so I am leaving it open to you guys. Anythign you wnat to see happen in this story leave in a review or send me a pm and I'll be more than happy to talk it through as like I said this one has no real plot other than Brucas being endgame (duh!) and there being strong Brathan friendship.**

**In this Chapter the guys and the girls meet...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke's eyes slowly opened and she looked round the room and stretched her arms and legs in a cat like manner before crawling into a ball and pulling the covers over her shoulders. She looked at the clock and saw that it was half past seven and sighed, she knew there would be no going back to sleep now. Once she was awake she was awake.

She climbed out of bed and ran over to the curtain and pulled them open and her face broke into a huge smiled as she looked out over the beautiful view, she just couldn't wait to explore. She decided right then that she wouldn't wait and ran into Peyton's room. She grinned when she saw a mop of blonde curls and ran over and bounced on the bed.

"Peyton wake up!" she yelled and Peyton groaned.

"Brooke?" she asked still out of it and Brooke giggled.

"Come on Pey wake up I want to explore already!" she said excitedly and Peyton mumbled something before burying her head under her pillow and Brooke pouted. "PEYTON!" she yelled and heard her best friend huff in annoyance.

"Brooke we'll go later go back to bed." Peyton grumbled and Brooke sighed.

"Fine I'll go on my own and I'll bring you back some breakfast!" she declared before racing back into her room taking a quick shower, selecting the perfect outfit and leaving the room.

She walked down into the reception and asked for directions for the nearest town, and within fifteen minutes she was sat on a bus watching the amazing scenery as she headed into a small town nearby.

**XXXX**

"Brooke?" Peyton called out yawning as she looked round the empty apartment. "B. Davis where are you?" she yelled still receiving no reply.

She walked into her best friend's room hoping that she was still asleep but knowing that Brooke never slept past eight in the morning. In Brooke's eyes a lay in was staying in bed until seven thirty. She looked round and saw that though the bed had been slept in there was no sign of her friend anywhere.

Beginning to panic Peyton searched over every part of the apartment again before storming out of it and going straight to the elevator praying that her friend was downstairs or something. She impatiently looked round the small elevator tapping her foot, her blood boiling with worry. Where was Brooke? What if she had gone missing? What if they were going to find her body mauled by bears? She thought before shaking her head, no she couldn't think like that! Brooke was fine, she had a habit of disappearing and repapering like magic and this time would be like all the rest! Please god let it be like all the other times...

She tore through the reception pretty much knocking two guys out of the way as she began directing a million questions at the man behind the desk who told her his shift had just started and didn't know if a girl matching Brooke's description had been there. Peyton was close to tearing her hair out she spun round and faced the two guys she pushed past; "Have you seen a brunette running round, about this height;" Peyton held her hand up; "Ridiculously excitable?"

"Is that her over there?" The dark haired guy said and the three of them looked over to the door where a brunette girl was bouncing into the foyer. She looked over and saw Peyton and her face broke into a huge smile and Peyton felt such a relief spread through her it was unreal. She smiled apologetically at the two guys who she had ambushed and felt a pang of irritation when she saw how hot they both were and how both of them gazing at Brooke in amazement – the blonde one in particular.

"Hey roomie. You know you're in your pyjamas right?" She pecked Peyton on the cheek oblivious to the glares being sent her way. "What's going on?" she asked curiously as she smiled at the two guys stood in front of her and Peyton, her eyes lingering on the blonde one, he was hot!

"Where the hell were you?" Peyton demanded.

"I went to the market."

"Brooke, its 8.30am."

"I was bored, and you wouldn't get up so I decided to go alone and let you sleep. I met the coolest person there, his name is Juan and he said anytime I want to buy fish he'll give it to me half price. Halibut in particular, I guess it's just not that popular a fish." She said thoughtfully and though Peyton was mad she couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"I can't believe you managed to flirt your way to half price halibut!"

"I didn't flirt!" she said in mock outrage. "Juan's like a hundred, and he had a really weird moustache!" she said and Peyton rolled her eyes before smiling awkwardly at the two guys in front of them.

"So are you guys just checking in?" she asked and they nodded.

"We literally just walked in when you started interrogating us." The blonde said with a smiled and Peyton laughed.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"What were you interrogating them about?" Brooke asked in complete confusion and Peyton laughed and the two guys exchanged amused glances.

"Nothing."

"So how long have you guys been here?" the dark haired guy asked and Peyton shook her head.

"We checked in last night. Which is why I can't believe you were up six."

"I was excited." Brooke said with a grin. "And you're going to love me when I show you what I bought!" she took out an assortment of pastries from the bag she was carrying.

"Breakfast!" Peyton said eyes wide and Brooke grinned.

"See, told you, you would love me! You guys want one?"

"If that's cool?" The dark haired guy said and Brooke flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Of course it is!" she said and they both took a pastry each.

"So how long are you staying?" Brooke asked interestedly.

"Three weeks, you two?"

"Same."

"So I guess we'll be seeing each other around." The blonde said and Brooke smiled at him.

"If you're lucky!" she said with a wink and he laughed.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the receptionist asked the two guys who smiled at Brooke and Peyton before starting to check in.

"They were HOT!" Brooke said and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I thought you said that you weren't interested in guys this holiday?"

"That was before I met them!" she said gesturing towards the two guys and Peyton chuckled.

"Whatever you say Brooke." Peyton said as they walked into the elevator and Brooke grinned.

"Guess what P. Sawyer, it's time to check out the pool." She said in happily.

"It's not even 9!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Don't make me drag you!"

"That a threat B. Davis?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow as they stepped into their apartment but knew that Brooke was no longer listening as she was already running into her room.

"Ok best friend which one do you think?" Brooke asked happily as she bounded into Peyton's room holding up three bikinis and thrusting them in her face.

**XXXX**

"Fuck man... you should get depressed more often." Lucas breathed out in awe as he looked round the apartment. It was incredible, he didn't think he'd ever seen anything so fancy outside of Hollywood films.

"Which room you want?" Nathan asked and though he didn't look as bowled over by the room Lucas knew that he was.

"This one is fine." Lucas said lifting his case onto his bed and Nathan nodded.

"So what do you want to do today?" Nathan asked with a yawn and Lucas was pleased to see his brother was as worn out as he was.

"Sleep." He said and Nathan laughed.

"Nice."

"Cool so we crash for a bit and then do whatever." Lucas said and Nathan nodded.

"Alright I'll see you in a bit."

Lucas placed his suitcase to one side before lying down on his bed, he thought about everything that had happened since leaving Tree Hill as he closed his eyes. He was glad that his brother seemed in better spirits and was determined to keep that going... maybe he could even hook him up with some kind of holiday romance. It might help to make him lose some of his anger and hurt over what had happened with Haley.

* * *

"Dude get up." Lucas felt his leg get smacked as he slowly opened his eyes and saw his brother standing there already in his swim suit looking energised and ready to go.

"What?" he asked groggily and Nathan smiled.

"You've been sleeping for five hours... time to get up!" he said and Lucas groaned.

"Later..."

"No way man, we need to check out the pool and maybe see about some food... I'm starving!"

"Go alone."

"Luke get your lazy ass out of bed and put some trunks on. You can sleep by the pool I don't care... just get up!" Nathan ordered and Lucas let out a growl of frustration knowing full well that now that Nathan was awake and wanting to be somewhere he didn't have a choice. Nathan wouldn't stop bugging him until he had his own way.

"Fine... I'm up." He muttered and Nathan nodded in approval.

"Let's go! I'm hungry!" he called through the door and Lucas rubbed his face and sighed before unzipping his case and pulling out his swimming trunks and changing.

He walked into the main apartment and Nathan grinned; "About time." He said as he pushed Lucas from the apartment and made their way over to the lift; "Come on man let's take the stairs." Nathan said after about a moment of waiting and Lucas shook his head.

"You've dragged me out of bed the least you can do let me go downstairs in the lift."

"Geez I forgot how grumpy you get when you're tired and or hungry." Nathan said with a grin and Lucas tried to suppress the urge to hit his brother. How he wished Nathan was depressed again!

After being fed he found himself in a better condition to deal with an excited Nathan and agreed to go to the pool with him. There was something kind of relaxing about the hot air around him, as soon as they reached the pool they grabbed the nearest sun loungers and Lucas lay down and breathed out in contentment.

"Dude have you seen how many girls are around?" Nathan asked Lucas who chuckled; he supposed it was a good thing that Nathan's wandering eye had returned. Well it certainly beat moping over Haley.

"Yeah its awesome." He said without looking up, he had never been the kind of guy to chat girls up and go home with them –that was always Nathans role. In fact Lucas could count the amount of sexual partners he had had on one hand and it wasn't something he was ashamed of.

"You didn't even look man!" Nathan protested and Lucas chuckled.

"Why bother... I think you and I both know which one of us will end up chatting to them." He said and Nathan smirked.

"What can I say? I'm just charm personified."

"That or you're a slut." He said and Nathan pretended to look hurt.

"Oh hey look there's cute blonde and hot pastry chick." Nathan said pointing and Lucas couldn't resist leaning up and looking. He saw the blonde laughing at something that the brunette was miming and couldn't help but smile at how excitably the brunette was moving.

"They seemed nice." Lucas said noncommittally but his eyes never left the brunette, she really was gorgeous... she looked like a goddess in that bikini!

"You're so transparent it's pathetic." Nathan responded with a laugh and Lucas blushed knowing that Nathan must have seen him shamelessly eying up hot pastry chick. He dragged his eyes away from her and closed them hoping that sleep would follow.

Moments later he felt a huge splash of water collide over his legs and he grunted and looked over and saw Nathan and a group of bleach blonde babes all laughing while Nathan smirked at him, Lucas rolled his eyes mouthed 'dickhead' before turning over so he was lying on his front and closing his eyes again.

**XXXX**

"Peyton." Brooke hissed and her best friend shifted sleepily; "Peyton!" she tried again but received no response. She scooped an ice cube out of her glass and threw it at her best friend who shifted her body upwards before lifting her sunglasses and glared at Brooke.

"What?"

"I don't think I could be any more comfortable right now. Even if I tried..." she stated proudly and Peyton let out an exasperated laugh.

"So you woke me to tell me that?" she asked seriously and Brooke nodded.

"I just thought you should know." She grinned lazily and Peyton groaned and looked over at her best friend who was smiling happily as she looked round the pool and felt her anger melt away as she watched her friend bounce excitedly on the sun lounger like an excitable puppy.

She stretched and pulled herself upwards and began looking round the pool as well and saw the two guys from this morning talking. The dark haired one (with a fantastic figure) dive into the pool and strike up a conversation with some blonde girls while the blonde haired guy (also with a fantastic figure) looked over at Brooke who was talking about something she had just read in her magazine.

"Ok B Davis, don't look now but a blonde hottie is totally eyeing you up right now." Peyton said cutting Brooke's talk off and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So what?" she said uninterestedly.

"It's the blonde hottie from this morning." Peyton said added and Brooke's head instantly shot upwards excitedly.

"Tell me everything!" she demanded and Peyton laughed.

"He looked at you Brooke... that's all I can I tell you."

"Yeah but what did he look like... did he look like he wanted me or was he looking at me like this bikini was a huge mistake and that I should have spent more time on my thigh master?" She asked worriedly and Peyton rolled her eyes at her friend's words.

"Brooke I've told you a thousand times you look incredible, your thighs are fine, and as for the blonde hottie he definitely liked what he saw." She said and Brooke beamed at her friend.

"Ok I'm totally going to look over right now!" she announced excitedly and Peyton chuckled at her friends words.

She watched as the brunette slowly and subtly looked over and saw the flash of disappointment when he was no longer looking. Brooke pouted at her friend and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry it's only the first day, I'm sure you'll get another chance to have eye sex with him." She said soothingly and Brooke frowned.

"But I wanted eye sex now!" she huffed loudly – attracting a lot of attention from the people around her. Peyton grinned as she watched Brooke plonk her body back on the sun lounger in defeat; she glanced upwards and saw the blonde guy looking over at her friend once more and knew that something was up between her best friend and the hot blonde.

**XXXX**

**So there we go!**

**Please review and let me know what a) you thought and b) you'd like to see happen.**

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**

**Rosie.**


	4. Hanging Out

**A/N - Ok so the main request people made for this chapter was the 4 of them hanging out which is exactly what happens in this next chapter. ****I'm happy to say I've gotten a bit of plotline going for this story but its very vague so again if there is anything you want to see happen then feel free to suggest it and I'll see what I can do!**

**A huge thanks to arubagirl0926, dianehermans, OTH-FOQ and boothimyours for reviewing last chapter you guys rule!**

**In this chapter; Brooke is relieved to see Lucas and Nathan who end up saving her from an unbearable breakfast. The four of them hang out by the pool and Brooke ends up making a fool of herself!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"P. Sawyer! I hope you're not really sleeping!" Brooke yelled as she tore through her suitcase in hopes of finding her favorite red bikini disheartened when she couldn't see it… '_I'm sure I packed it'_ she thought worriedly while biting her lower lip.

She heard Peyton grunt slightly and Brooke sighed knowing that he friend was indeed still fast asleep, what a lazy lump she was… after all it was ten past eight in the morning! Didn't she know that they were going to miss out on valuable sun time if she kept this up? She let out a squeal of delight when she found her bikini and she pulled it on hastily put her bikini cover up over it.

"Peyton…" she called out merrily before barreling into her best friend's room and pouncing on the bed, the movement made Peyton hiss in annoyance.

"Brooke go away!"

"But it's breakfast time." Brooke pouted.

"Ten more minutes…." She mumbled and Brooke shook her head and yanked the cover back causing Peyton to lean up on her elbows and glare through sleep filled eyes; "What are you a sleep Nazi?" she growled and Brooke smiled cheerfully.

"You're so not a morning person Pey!"

"Brooke please let me sleep!"

"You should have gone to bed earlier!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Nuh uh… time to get out of bed."

"I'm staying here!" Peyton muttered resolutely and Brooke frowned disheartened before smiling slightly.

"I'll just go down on my own!"

"Fine… whatever… just leave…" she mumbled pulling the covers over her head and jumped off the bed and made her way out of the apartment towards the lift.

It was in the mornings that she wished Rachel was here with them, she too wasn't into sleeping in especially if there was a pool and a sun lounger. But Rachel had gone away with her boyfriend Cooper for the whole six weeks so Brooke had to make do with grumpy in the mornings Peyton… but that was fine too… Peyton Sawyer was lucky Brooke loved her so damn much.

She made her way into the breakfast room and grinned when she saw the amount of food on the buffet table. She instantly started piling her plate up with all the fruits, toast and anything else that took her fancy before looking round the dining area for anyone to sit with – but annoyingly every seat was filled. She decided it was probably be a good idea to sit as far away from the creepy haired old men who were beckoning her over and made her way towards the dark Latino guy who was reading the paper instead.

"Hey can I sit here?" she asked and he looked up in shock before nodding, a smirk creeping onto his lips with each sweep of her body his eyes made.

"Of course."

"Thanks… I didn't want to sit with those guys." She nudged her head in the old men's direction and he chuckled.

"I can understand that."

"So I'm Brooke." She said with a smile before she began eating.

"Felix."

"Have you been here long Felix?"

"Few weeks, my parents kind of own this place."

"Seriously?" she asked wide eyed and he nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"Well it's a really cool here!"

"Thank you…"

"Reammy geat foouud." She mumbled after shoving some melon into her mouth and he blinked at her in confusion and she blushed, Peyton was always telling her off for talking with her mouth full; "Sorry." She said sheepishly; "I said it was really good food."

"Cool." He laughed before smiling at her, there was something in his eyes that reminded her of her bastard ex boyfriend Julian… she couldn't quite place what it was but she didn't like it… and as a result she felt her mood slip slightly and her amicability towards the guy fade; "So how long are you here for?"

"A few weeks." She replied suddenly finding the melon on her plate ridiculously interesting.

"Really… anything planned?"

"Just hanging out with my friend." She said vaguely wishing that she had chosen to sit with the hairy old guys as each passing second intensified Felix's leer.

"Oh yeah, and what's his name?" he asked with emphasis on 'his' and Brooke held in a mournful sigh… all she had wanted do was eat her breakfast and yet here she was being chatted up with a Julian alike?

"Her name is Peyton."

"You're not gay are you?"

"No. Not that there is anything wrong with being gay." She said stiffly and frowned when he snorted with laughter.

"What about a boyfriend?"

"What's with the interview about my love life?"

"Maybe I'm interested in having some fun with you." He said with a sexy drawl and she felt a little prickle of sadness, why was it hot guys were always so up themselves and only ever after one thing?

"Excuse me; I'm going to go get some more melon." She excused herself before walking away from the table as quickly as she could.

She let out a sigh of relief to be away from Felix's intense stares only to look up and find his dark eyes following her every movement. Why couldn't she have just sat with the fat smelly guys? Sure there was a 99.9% of her getting groped or hit on but at least they weren't determined users like this Felix guy (and her ex). She glanced round the room hoping to find some kind of James Bond escape route but sighed sorrowfully when she realized it was go back to sitting with Felix or stop eating… and nothing came between Brooke Davis and her food... she shook her head sadly before turning round and bashing into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" she squeaked as she spun round only to come face to face with the gorgeous blonde guy from the hallway and the pool yesterday; "Hallway boy." She said happily and he smiled at her - clearly pleased that she recognized him – like she could forget someone with eyes like that… not to mention the body!

"Pastry girl."

"I have a name you know!" she protested and he smiled, his face crinkling up as he did so, she couldn't remember the last time she ever saw a smile as nice as that.

"So do I, and it's not hallway boy."

"Well tell me your real name and I won't have to call you hallway boy."

"I'm Lucas Scott." He held out a hand for her to shake and she smiled inwardly pleased he hadn't tried to do that weird 'we've just met but let's hug' thing that some guys try. She didn't like that… especially when their hands stray a little too far south…

"Hello Lucas Scott." She grasped his hands and shook it lightly, she could help but stare at his hands, they were good, big, and strong a total contrast to her little one.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he asked somewhat sheepishly and she smiled at how uncomfortable he seemed, his awkward pick up technique told her he didn't talk to girls on the off chance a lot and that thought made him seem a million times cooler.

"Sure, I'm Brooke Davis."

"Pastry girl." She looked over to see the other dark haired guy from the hallway.

"That's hot pastry girl to you!" she instructed causing him to grin at her… he was seriously hot too but not quite as captivating as Lucas, there was just something about the blonde haired brother that made her go weak at the knees.

"Hey how come Nathan gets to call you pastry girl?" Lucas asked and Brooke laughed lightly.

"That's hot pastry girl." Nathan reminded jokingly only to receive a glare from Lucas.

"Shut it."

"Boys boys! Play nicely." Brooke instructed and they both laughed.

"I didn't think it would be so busy down here." Lucas commented with a frown as he looked around the full dining area.

"You can sit with me!"

"Really, you wouldn't mind?" Nathan asked and Brooke's whole face lit up as she realized that this was the perfect way of getting away from creepy Felix.

"Not at all! In fact you'd be doing me a favor as I ended up sitting with some creepy guy who won't stop looking at my breasts! So this is totally perfect because now that you're here you can sit with us and like… scare him…" she explained happily and Nathan snorted with laughter.

"You really think this dweeb is going to intimidate anyone?" he nudged his head towards Lucas who rolled his eyes.

"Hey be nice to broody!"

"Broody?" Lucas questioned and she nodded with a wide smile.

"Yeah… you look like you're always thinking about something you know?" she asked and he smiled back, she felt tingles shoot through her as their eyes locked… bloody hell did Lucas have nice eyes… the kind you read about in books you know, the ones that piece souls and all that.

"Whatever, I'm hungry lets go, sit and eat!" Nathan said clearly bored of watching them stare at each other.

"Ok hotshot!"

"Hot shot?" Lucas questioned with a frown and she grinned at him before turning to pile up more food onto her plate, she couldn't help but giggle when she heard Nathan whisper because he was hot causing Lucas to mutter a fuck off back.

"So where are you sitting pastry chick?" Nathan asked and she pointed over to where Felix was sitting and the three of them made their way over.

"You don't mind if these guys sit with us do you?" Brooke asked coyly and he slowly shook his head but the look in his eyes clearly stated that he did mind, he minded a lot; "Great." Brooke settled down happily and began devouring the food in front of her completely oblivious to Nathan and Lucas glaring at Felix who was staring directly down her top.

"So where are you guys from?" Brooke asked generally but couldn't help but get caught up in Lucas' eyes… again.

"Tree Hill." Lucas said.

"Where's that?'

"North Carolina."

"Never heard of it…" she said with shrug and Lucas laughed a little.

"What about you?"

"New York… but soon I'll be going to Duke!" she stated proudly with a huge dimpled grin, the kind she always got when she thought about the fact that she had done all of the work to get into college herself… her parents hadn't had to write a single check as bribery because Brooke Davis had done it on

her own!

"Really?" Lucas asked in wide eyed astonishment and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"That is kind of weird." Nathan agreed and she frowned.

"Why?"

"Because we go there. We're in our second year."

"This is so cool! That means when me, P. Sawyer, J.J, Coop and Ray go to Duke we're already going to have friends!" she squealed excitedly and both Lucas and Nathan stated laughing. She looked up and felt her own happiness seep away slightly when she noticed that Felix was looking directly down her top with a dark lustful look in his eyes. She locked eyes with Nathan who sensed her uneasiness and turned to face Felix.

"She does have a face." Nathan snapped and Felix looked up sharply and glared at Nathan.

"Unless you want to get kicked out of this hotel I'd talk me with a bit of respect!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Umm… hotshot… his dad owns the hotel." She told him and felt slightly ill when she thought about the fact that broody and hotshot might get kicked out because of her… oh god… this was going to be the worst holiday ever… where was P. Sawyer when she needed her? She was always a good peacemaker!

"Actually I doubt your father would be able to do anything based on your prejudices." Lucas stated slowly and Felix glared at him.

"And what would you know."

"We're paying customers who have already paid for the suite we're staying in; we've not broken any of the rules and could therefore sue if your father kicked us out with no reason… I don't think your dad is going to risk a lawsuit just because you're a pervert." Lucas explained and Nathan chuckled while Brooke held her breath… now she knew how it felt to be in one of them westerns where everything depended on surviving the shoot out.

Sure it wasn't exactly the same but in principle it kind of was!

"Whatever man." Felix grumbled before standing up sharply and stalking away from the table. Nathan turned and high fived Lucas who shrugged somewhat sheepishly.

"You know broody that was kind of cool!" Brooke stated and he grinned at her.

"Well Nathan does the brawn I do the brain…" Brooke smiled as he frowned clearly realizing that what he had said sounded kind of geeky; "It's sexier than it sounds." He mumbled and she nodded.

"Well with a body like yours of course it is." She told him flirtatiously and laughed when he blushed.

Just then Brooke's phone buzzed and she looked down and saw that it was Peyton demanding that she come back right away… apparently there was a spider in her room. Brooke let out a small sad sigh at the fact that she was going to have to leave her new friends… especially broody because he was just too yummy for words; "I'm sorry I have to go. My friend needs me… but are you guys going to be around the pool today?" she asked hopefully.

"Probably when it's a little cooler. Luke here burns easy." Nathan teased and Lucas glared at him.

"Cool well… maybe see you later." She said and felt her heart skip when both boys nodded back at her. She hurried from the breakfast room and practically skipped to the elevator… she seriously couldn't wait to tell P. Sawyer all about this!

**XXXX**

"Brooke sit still!" Peyton ordered firmly as she continued to rub sun tan lotion into her bubbly best friends back.

"But it's cold and I don't even want it!" she whined like a three year old would.

"Yes but you know why you have to wear it don't you?"

"Because otherwise I'll get burnt." She pouted and Peyton nodded patiently, being best friends with Brooke really was like being a child minder sometimes.

She couldn't help but grin as she remembered one time when she had this whole cake baking afternoon planned for herself and Jenny and somehow Brooke had turned up and ended up being the most excited of all of them. Brooke and Jenny had licked the bowl together, taken a ridiculous amount of joy in using different cutters to make different shapes and had both insisted on using pink food dye in the icing. Peyton blinked back to earth when she realized Brooke had just been talking to her for god knows how long about god knows what.

"Yeah but you know what they say about Mr. Parker right P. Sawyer?" Brooke gabbled happily and Peyton couldn't help but snort with laughter, she honestly didn't know if she dared to ask what thought Brooke had in her head but as always her curiosity got the better of her.

"No B, what do they say?"

"That he wears a pubic wig." Brooke whispered seriously and Peyton doubled up with laughter, she watched Brooke frown slightly before creasing up with laughter as well.

"Where do you hear these things Brooke!" she said between giggles.

"Rachel told me!" She stated defensively and Peyton sighed.

"You know never to believe what Rachel tells you!" She said and Brooke nodded sadly, Rachel had a habit of taking advantage of Brooke's surprising innocence. Sure Brooke had had more guys than you could count, done many things she shouldn't have… but at heart she was like a child, if you told her gullible wasn't in the dictionary she really would believe you.

"It could be true." She nodded defiantly and Peyton smiled.

"Honey why would he wear a pubic wig?"

"Maybe he gets cold!" she huffed; "Are you done yet?" she asked impatiently and Peyton nodded.

"Sure."

"Thank you." Brooke smiled a full dimpled smile that nearly blinded her before she picked up one of her magazines and instantly became absorbed in whatever star scandal was currently happening in Hollywood. Peyton looked around the busy pool and she caught sight of the two guys Brooke had been talking nonstop about for the first hour of her day.

"Hey Brooke, hallway boys 2oclock." She whispered and Brooke's head shot up and she called out to them and beckoned them over.

"Hotshot. Broody." She greeted them as they settled down on the ground by the girl's sun loungers.

"Brooke." They both smiled and the dark haired guy turned to face Peyton and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm Nathan and you are?"

"I'm Peyton." She greeted and he nudged his head towards Lucas and Brooke who were caught up in gazing at each other, Peyton rolled her eyes before sharing a conspirital grin with Nathan who coughed loudly breaking the moment between the blonde boy and the brunette girl.

"I'm Lucas, nice to meet you." The blonde boy said with a pleasant smile and she could totally see why her best friend was into him… he (just like his brother) was hot!

"So what have you guys been up to since I last saw you?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Just wandered into the town, got some stuff to take home, spotted out a club we might go to tomorrow."

"A club?" Brooke asked with wide eyes before turning to Peyton with a pout on her face; "Can we go to? Please?"

"Brooke you haven't even asked them if they mind us tagging along." Peyton pointed out – even though she was certain that the guys wouldn't mind.

"Its fine, we'd love you to come." Lucas said while staring at Brooke who smiled at him.

"Yay!" Brooke cheered and Peyton smiled before glancing down and noticing the book that lay on the ground.

"Oh hey which one of you is reading 'to kill a mocking bird'?" she asked interestedly and Lucas looked up.

"That'd be me, have you read it?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." She told him in shock, after all what were the chances of that happening?

"Me too… It's such an amazing book; I mean it's not often you read something this powerful you know?" Lucas stated passionately and Peyton agreed in silence… what a spooky coincidence.

"Totally." Brooke chipped in and Peyton couldn't help but smile at her best friend's determination to get Lucas' attention… she really did have it bad!

"You've read it too?" Lucas asked interestedly and Peyton held her breath when she saw Brooke nod, she just prayed she didn't say anything silly.

"Yeah… I liked the bit with… with the bird?" She stated uncertainly and Peyton bit her lip and exhaled slowly as a silence descended upon them. She could see Lucas looking at Brooke in confusion while Nathan seemed to find her friends blip hilarious as he was chortling quietly to himself… deciding that she wasn't going to let Brooke look like a complete fool she stepped in.

"I totally agree, I mean the way in which Scout compares Mockingbirds and the legal systems prejudices against Mr. Robinson is… indescribable." She stated smoothly and winked at her best friend who looked embarrassed as hell; "That's what you meant right B?"

"Sure." She squeaked out.

"Right I'm going to get an ice cream, pastry chick you coming with?" Nathan asked as he stood and she nodded, clearly Brooke was desperate to get away from what had just happened. Peyton sent her what she hoped was a reassuring smile but felt a pang of dread when all she got in return was the infamous Brooke Davis pout.

**XXXX**

"So that was probably the funniest thing I've seen in a long time." Nathan stated as they settled down at the little table by the ice cream parlor. Brooke felt a stab of humiliation crash through her tummy, she felt so stupid – something she really hated feeling - that it was almost enough to put her off her ice cream… which was delicious by the way.

"Don't! It's was the third most excruciating moments of my life!"

"Bit with the bird… that's brilliant." He chuckled and she slapped him on the arm with a huff of annoyance.

"How was I supposed to know that the book wasn't about birds?"

"Maybe because it's infamous for its take on the racial prejudice in the legal system that people went through before perceptions were changed." He explained with a straight face before clearly reliving the moment and bursting out in laughter.

"Ok that's it! I'm not talking to you anymore!" she grumbled in annoyance and twisted her body away from him.

"Oh come on, we've all done and said stupid stuff when trying to impress someone."

"I wasn't trying to impress anyone!" she shot out defensively and he smiled, clearly her crush on broody was more obvious than she had thought.

"Of course not… you just piped up with that comment because it'd make you sound super smart." He mocked and she poked her tongue out at him; "Anyway, it's not a big deal… and anyway it could have been worse, I remember when I first met Haley and I…" he broke off with a wistful look on his face Brooke looked at him concernedly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"So who's Haley?" she asked curiously and he shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. But the way to move past it is all in the recovery." He said confidently and Brooke looked over and saw Lucas and Peyton in a heated conversation about something and felt a pang of upset run through…. Which was totally ridiculous as Peyton was with Jake… she was completely in love with Jake… but there was that little nagging voice in Brooke's head that said once a cheater always a cheater.

"Looks like Peyton's making my recovery for me." She mumbled in a small voice and Nathan glanced over before snorting with laughter.

"Those two… nah… they'd have as much spark as wet sponge… too similar." He hopefully and she bit her lip hopefully.

"You reckon?"

"Completely, it'd be like brother and sister." She watched as Nathan let out yawn and survey the busy pool area with disinterest and smiled.

"Hey hotshot. Thank you."

"What for?"

"Giving me a get out clause… and listening… and cheering me up." she listed off before smiling brightly at him to which he smiled back at her.

"What can I say… underneath this god like physique lies a heart of gold! I know… I really lucked out genetically didn't I?" He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes before laughing loudly.

Her eyes wandered over to Lucas and Peyton who were now in their own broody worlds and let out a small sigh. Was Nathan right? Could she really recover herself from the whole bird moment? God she hoped so. There was just something about the brooding Scott brother that made her tummy feel all tingly and she liked it, she liked it a lot! Yes, she had high hopes for a holiday fling and Lucas Scott was the perfect candidate!

**XXXX**

**Ok so there's chapter 4!**

**So now we know that Brooke feels something (no matter how small) for Lucas, but does he like her back? ****I know there was some Pucas communication going on and they will be friends in this story but its a Brucas story! So don't worry, she won't interfere in their relationship! ****Did you guys like the brathan interaction? I hope so, I love their friendship and it's going to play a huge role in this story.**

**Next chapter will be set at the club mentioned earlier, let me know if there is anything in particular you want to see!**

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! ****Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Rosie.**


	5. The Nightclub

**A/N; Hello! I am so sorry it's taken so long to update this fic, everything has been so crazy lately that I've barely had time to think let alone write! ****The main request from the last chap was that Peyton has more time on the fic so I've upped her involvement in this chapter! **

**A huge huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; boothimyours, arubagirl0926, OTH-FOQ, alysef, bdavisrulz, mmjasamjaudia4eva and dianehermans. Thank you! You people really rock!**

**In this chap; the four go to a nightclub, Neyton set plan Brucas into motion and Brucas bond and grow closer!**

* * *

"I know… it feels like forever since I last saw you both." Peyton spoke softly into the phone as she took in the incredible scenery. The perfect green of the surroundings contrasting the dazzling blue of the ocean in front of her. She stretched out her back before settling back into the deck chair comfortably in the lazy heat.

"_We miss you, Jenny keeps asking for Pee Pee." _Jake said and she chuckled.

"I really can't wait for her to learn to say my name properly." She joked darkly.

"_I can, I don't know how I'm going to cope when she's all grown up."_

"Well don't worry Jagielsky; we'll have our other child to look after then."

"_How is Brooke doing?"_ he asked instantly knowing who she was referring too and Peyton glanced over at Brooke who was curled up in a small ball sleeping. There was something incredibly cat like in the way she looked right then, her arms and legs tucked round herself perfectly.

"She's good, sleeping at the moment."

"_Oh yeah? Late night? Should I be worrying?"_ he teased.

"Like you'd ever have to worry! The reason she's so worn out is she was up at five this morning yelling about going swimming. It took me an hour to calm her down. I blame Nathan for giving her ice cream last night!" she grumbled and Jake laughed; "You know how excitable she gets when she has sugar."

"_Yep… she's worse than Jenny."_

"God how long till I see you again?" Peyton asked in an uncharacteristically wistful way and she heard Jake sigh in a way that indicated he was struggling without seeing her just as much as she was without him.

"_Just under three weeks."_

"It'll pass quickly right?" she asked.

"_You know it will, how about in the meantime you focus on something that could pass the time."_

"Like what a holiday fling?" she joked and chuckled at the sharp intake of breath.

"_Don't you dare Peyton Sawyer!"_ he warned.

"So what did you mean then?"

"_I don't know, there must be some kind of project that needs your attention." _He hinted at and Peyton paused in thought as her eyes strayed over to her sleeping friend.

"I think I'm going to hook Brooke up."

"_I don't think she needs that much help babe."_

"I think she might this time."

"_Has Brooke Davis got a crush?"_

"I know she has she spent most the night talking about it!"

"_Then you need to set it up for your own sanity." _He said and she laughed; _"Coz if I know Brooke, and I do know Brooke she won't stop talking about this guy until she's with him."_

"Don't I know it!"

"_Oh hey babe, Jenny needs me so I have to go."_ Jake stated apologetically and Peyton felt a very Brooke like pout creep onto her lips.

"Ok..."

"_I'll call you again tomorrow and I love you."_ He said softly and she smiled.

"I love you too."

She placed the phone down and sighed, it was funny that after so much had happened with her and Jake they were still as strong as ever. She felt guilt and remorse burst through her as she remembered a time when things hadn't been so happy and she had nearly ruined not only everything she had with Jake but with Brooke as well. But amazingly both of them had managed to get past it and Peyton could honestly say that things had never been better between all of them.

She glanced over at her friend who was now stirring from her nap; she sat upwards and yawned while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Peyton smiled at her only to receive the famous Brooke Davis pout in return.

"You ok B. Davis?"

"Tired." She mumbled back still rubbing her eyes and Peyton nodded.

"Well that's what happens when you wake up at five in the morning!" she warned and again Brooke nodded.

"Hey Peyton what are you wearing?" she asked curiously and Peyton frowned at her best friend before slowly looking down at her bikini and back at Brooke who was watching her with wide eyes. Was this some king of trick question?

"I believe it's called a bikini."

"Oh not now you reject! Tonight." She whined and Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"What's happening tonight?" she teased.

"We're going out with the guys! God P. how could you forget!" Brooke practically shouted in exasperation and Peyton chuckled.

"I was joking Brooke… there was no way on earth I could forget, remember? You were in my room all last night talking at me about it!" she pointed out and Brooke smiled giddily at her friend.

"I have to go and choose my outfit!" she squealed excitedly before rushing in doors. Peyton seriously hoped that something would happen between her friend and Lucas tonight because Jake was right. The sooner Brooke got with him the saner Peyton would be.

**XXXX**

"What time are we going tonight?" Lucas called out and Nathan shrugged.

"I dunno. When we're ready."

"Well that was a crap load of helpful." Lucas snorted sarcastically and Nathan sighed before placing the small photo strip of himself and Haley back into his suitcase. He made his way from his room to where Lucas was.

"It's up to you; you're the one who makes the plans."

"Alright… are we meeting the girls do you know?" he asked reluctantly and Nathan shrugged again.

"I dunno."

"Do you think we should ask them?"

"Well Brooke seemed pretty keen on it when I talked to her last night so I guess we should go and check."

"You talked to Brooke last night?" he asked with a frown and Nathan nodded.

"Ran into her in the bar."

"What happened?" he asked sharply and Nathan hid a smile, jealous Lucas was always funny, you wouldn't think that someone so mild mannered as Lucas could ever get so uptight about girls.

"Nothing… why are you so interested?" he asked and Lucas looked away suddenly finding the view extremely interesting.

"I'm not interested."

"Of course you aren't. Now let's go and ask them!" He said as he headed out of the door, he looked over at Lucas who was dawdling behind; "Are you coming?" he asked and Lucas nodded before coming after him.

They wandered along the hallway to the elevator on their way to Peyton and Brooke's room. Nathan glanced over at Lucas who flattening his hair somewhat nervously, he knew in that moment there that his big brother had a crush. Pausing in thought for a mere moment he wondered which girl his brother had it bad for… it took less than a second for him to decide that it was Brooke. After all she was the one he couldn't keep his eyes of whenever she was around.

Heading out of the elevator Nathan led the way towards the girl's room and knocked on it, he could hear sounds of movement from behind the door before it swung opening revealing a flush faced Peyton. She smiled warmly at the two of them before inviting them in.

"Hey guys."

"What's up Sawyer?" Nathan greeted and she shrugged.

"Brooke's doing my head in." she groaned and Lucas instantly looked up.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" he asked and Nathan sent Peyton a knowing look which she returned.

"She's fine she's just picking out an outfit for tonight."

"So you're definitely up for tonight?" Nathan asked and she nodded.

"Yeah it should be good."

"OK P. SAWYER! WHICH LINGERIE WILL BEST WITH THIS? OR DO YOU THINK I SHOULD JUST GO COMANDO?" Brooke yelled through causing Nathan to cover his mouth with his hand to stop laughing while Lucas turned bright red.

Moments later she came rushing into the room with several scraps of material in her hands that Nathan supposed were underwear only to freeze when she saw them. A blush spread across her cheeks as she hurriedly stuffed the underwear behind her back and smiled at them.

"Hey hotshot… Lucas." Nathan rolled his eyes as she watched Brooke's eyes linger on his brother who was practically screwing her with his eyes; "What's going on?" she asked curiously and Peyton wrapped an arm around Brooke's neck.

"They just wanted to check we were still up for going out." Peyton said and Brooke nodded excitedly.

"Totally! I just picked out my outfit and I'm going to go and choose Peyton's in a minute, I'm thinking something that shows a lot of leg!" she explained before heading back into her room and Peyton groaned.

"Oh kill me now!" she begged and Nathan grinned.

"I'm sure you love it really." He teased and she glared at him.

"How about I send Brooke round yours when she's finished with me and you can be her personal dress up doll for three hours."

"Sounds like fun." Lucas mumbled quietly and Nathan chuckled and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"OH NATHAN," Brooke's voice floated through form the other room; "YOU SHOULD TOTALLY WEAR A BLACK SHIRT AND LUCAS…" Brooke pranced out of her room and she skipped towards him and grabbed the front of his unbuttoned shirt and pulled him closer to her; "Wear either blue or white, it'll bring out your eyes." She smiled at him flirtatiously before releasing her hold on him as she bounced out of the room.

"I think I just threw up internally." She muttered and Nathan tore his gaze from his brother's loved up face to Peyton who looked like she was disgusted.

"You up for hooking those crazy kids up?" he asked and she grinned widely at him.

"You Mr. Scott just read my mind." They shared a conspirital grin before Nathan dragged his goo eyed brother from the room.

**XXXX**

No matter how hard he tried Lucas simply couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her perfect body and wondering if she had decided on wearing anything under her dress after all. Either way, she looked absolutely stunning, he'd never seen anyone look quite so perfect as she did, she was wearing this perfect red dress that clung to all of her curves beautifully… she looked like a total goddess.

"Do you think there will be music at this club?" Brooke asked him sweetly as she looped her arm through his.

"It's a club Brooke… of course there will be music!" he answered with a small chuckle causing an entirely cute pout to form on her lips.

"But will it be American music or will it be like… Maderian music?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Both I guess."

"Bagsy the first dance." She stated and Lucas felt his stomach turn, if there was one thing guaranteed to make him look like a total berk then it was dancing.

"I don't do so well with dancing..."

"Well that's coz you've never danced with me before!" she told him perkily and he couldn't help but laugh.

"And how exactly will dancing with you change the fact that I hate dancing?"

"Because I'm Brooke Davis." She stated by way of explanation and he grinned down at her, he realized how close together they actually were and felt himself sink into a reality where it was just the two of them.

"So?"

"So I'm awesome."

"Is that right?" he found himself stepping closer to her feeling overwhelmed by the way his whole being was reacting to her.

"Bet your ass it is broody."

"When you two have quite finished flirting we're here." Peyton's voice cut through breaking the intense eye lock between him and the stunning brunette.

He tore his eyes from her feeling increasingly sheepish about not only talking to a girl like that – acting all flirty like he had just waltzed out of a Hollywood blockbuster with wasn't usually his style – but having an audience for it. He felt embarrassment creep up on him as he wondered how many other people had seen him making a total fool out of himself!

"Come on, let's get some drinks." Nathan stated as soon as they were inside and he led Lucas over to the bar, once there he turned and raised an eyebrow at him; "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So what's with the face?" he asked and Lucas shrugged, his eyes instinctively seeking out Brooke, he felt shivers shoot through him as he watched her laugh happily with Peyton.

"It's nothing, honestly." He stated and Nathan nodded before turning and ordering several rounds of shots and drinks for them.

The two guys made their way towards the girls and Lucas slipped into the booth next to Peyton pretending not to notice the flash of emotion that crossed through the brunette's eyes. He couldn't understand what was going on in his mind whenever he was around her, it felt like it was a complete muddle and it really made him feel uncomfortable. He'd never had this problem before!

"Ok… on three, 1,2,3." Nathan instructed and they all dutifully raised their shot glasses to their mouths and sank them back.

"Eww… What was that?" Brooke whined as she stuck her tongue out.

"I dunno… I just ordered shots." Nathan said and she rolled her eyes.

"What's the next one?" she asked interestedly and he shrugged.

"Let's find out."

The four continued downing shots making their toasts more and more ridiculous as their eyes watered from the strong blast of alcohol assaulting their taste buds. Lucas found the tension he was feeling slowly inch away losing all of its importance, who cared if he had never felt these things before? Truth was, having thoughts that revolved solely around the dazzling brunette wasn't really bad at all. In fact it was actually rather pleasant.

"Ok I got one!" Brooke exclaimed and they all lifted their tiny glasses; "To… oh no it's gone." She let out an infectious giggle before commanding them all to drink, which they all did willingly.

"Oh… hey… I love this song!" Brooke announced suddenly and Nathan nodded.

"Hey Sawyer, you wanna dance?" Nathan asked and Peyton blinked in surprise before nodding.

"Sure."

"How come you asked Peyton when I'm the one who likes the song?" Brooke whined like a petulant 7 year old.

"Well maybe Luke could ask you." Nathan stated with a wink and Brooke looked at him hopefully causing him to shift uncomfortably, even in his inebriated state he still wasn't ready to risk lifelong humiliation on the dance floor.

"Oh Brooke I don't know…"

"Pleeeeease?" she begged and he sighed, there was just something in the way she was looking at him with those huge brown eyes that melted his resistance like butter on toast.

"Fine." He mumbled and she clapped her hands cheerfully and he allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor.

He stood there feeling somewhat useless as he watched her sway in perfect time to the music; slowly he felt her fingers creep through the loops on his trousers as she yanked his body towards her crashing their hips together. She slowly began moving them with hers and with each passing moment his confidence grew, soon enough his hands were roaming over her perfect tight little body and his hips were rocking against hers. Both completely lost in the delicious friction being created from their bodies' movement. He barely even thought about how much of an ass he probably looked…

There was something about Brooke Davis that paralyzed the ability to think rationally, or maybe he just didn't want to think he just wanted to go with her.

**XXXX**

"So do you think that's done it?" Nathan asked as he watched in disgust as his brother and Brooke grinded against each other.

"Bloody hope so… if I have to listen to Brooke harp on about Lucas' eyes and abs one more time I'll choke." Peyton mumbled back and Nathan chuckled.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine."

"You would be too if Brooke had talked your ear off all night about Lucas only to wake you up at five this morning wanting to go swimming…"

Nathan let out a small laugh before looking round the club, he could see several girls eying him up and wondered whether he should go and talk to them. As soon as the thought was in his head he felt kind of guilty about it… he was married after all… but then Haley wasn't here, she hadn't been here for a long time. She was off singing with tight trouser boy. She made her choice to leave him so he shouldn't feel bad about trying to cop a feel… he was after all a free man.

"You ok?" Peyton asked and he turned to look at her before nodding slowly – brushing all thoughts of Haley from his head.

"Yeah, I might actually head on over there and get myself laid." He stated and Peyton glanced over to where he had indicated and rolled her eyes.

"Well have fun."

"I always do." he smirked at her causing her to chuckle.

He headed towards the gaggle of girls who all eyed him in awe and introduced himself. Mere moments later they were all talking like old friends and Nathan tried to form an order in his mind of which one he most wanted to sleep with.

**XXXX**

Peyton surveyed the club with a tired sigh; she couldn't help but feel ridiculously bored. Back home she rarely went to nightclubs down to the fact that she was home with Jenny and Jake, something that may sound dull but she absolutely loved it. The three of them were the perfect family unit, the one she had been craving ever since her mom died and her dad began working nonstop to support them.

She shook her head in amazement that she was out at a club and she was thinking about something as depressing as her mother's untimely death… did Peyton Sawyer know how to party or what?

Her eyes wandered over to her best friend and she couldn't help but shake her head at the way Brooke and Lucas were dancing. They were so close together that you probably wouldn't be able to fit a piece of paper between them, they were pretty much having sex with clothes on!

"Hey beautiful." A voice drawled out and she looked up to see a guy with dark eyes and thick black hair staring at her.

"I'm not interested." She told him bluntly and he raised an eyebrow.

"A challenge." He smirked and she frowned.

"A statement."

"What about a drink?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Just persistent."

"Listen persistent guy, I have a boyfriend." She spat at him in disgust and he chuckled.

"Here?"

"No."

"Then it doesn't matter."

"Excuse me?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." he stated cockily and Peyton stared at him in utter contempt before storming away; "What about a dance then?" she heard him yell but she didn't even acknowledge it, she just continued walking out of the club.

There was nothing she wanted more than to go and talk to her own boyfriend and tell him that she couldn't wait to be with him and Jenny again, and that was just what she was going to do.

**XXXX**

Intoxicating, that was one word to sum up the way Lucas Scott's hands felt as they freely roamed over her body. It had taken mere seconds for him to lose his inhibitions and he was dancing with her in a way that was driving her to distraction! His arms had wrapped themselves round her waist and he was now controlling the movements of their hips.

Neither of them realizing that their scorching (and let's face it fairly raunchy) dance moves were making them the couple to watch on the dance floor. Both of them totally oblivious; lost in each other's eyes. She had never felt such intensity in one look before, it was like they were talking or something, like a secret was being passed right from him straight through to her…

He flipped her round she her back was now pressed hard against his front. His fingers still laced with hers her bought one set round her waist while the other moved down to her leg fingering the hem of her skirt. The feel of his fingers tracing patterns against the bare flesh of her thigh was enough to make her weak at the knees with lust. She tilted her head back so it lay on his shoulder and sighed as her skin tingled under his touch.

She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder; she could see his lips moving towards hers and felt excitement pool in her tummy. She closed her eyes in anticipation; she simply couldn't wait to feel his lips against hers… she waited to feel his soft lips press against her own... And waited… and waited.

But nothing happened, and then all of a sudden he had loosened his grip on her as though she was piping hot and had burned him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him wonderingly (and disappointedly). _Why on earth had he pulled back from her?_

"You er… want to go for a walk?" he asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and she blinked at him in total confusion. She found herself nodding anyway and let him lead her off of the dance floor and out of the club.

_What the hell had happened? Had she read all of the signals wrong? No, he was totally leaning in to kiss her, so why hadn't he?_ Brooke wondered as they left the club, had he decided that she looked ugly? Didn't he want to kiss her? Was it her thighs? Had he realized that they weren't as toned as they should be when he was running his fingers over them… oh god that was it wasn't it… he had realized that she had skipped out on her last few sessions with her thigh master so she could go to Krispy Kremes with Peyton….

"What are you thinking?" he asked as they were engulfed by the cool night air, she looked up at him and shook her head.

"Nothing really."

"Are you sure? Because you look kind of broody."

"Don't be silly! That's your job." She stated and felt her heart flutter when he smiled at her.

"There's nothing wrong with being serious Brooke." He told her in a mock stern voice and she rolled her eyes.

"Well someone needs to loosen you up sometimes!" she pointed out secretly praying that he would let her be the one to loosen him up… and she had just the perfect way of doing it already planned out. Let's just say it involves fluffy handcuffs, whipped cream and a bed… well it didn't have to be a bed… just a clear surface – the floor or a table top…

"And what makes you so sure I'm not already 'loose'?" he asked and she giggled at how uncomfortable he looked saying those words.

"Because you're like the most serious person I know… and I know Peyton." She pointed out and he smiled.

"Fine… I'm serious but there is a lot you don't know about me."

"But I'd like to… so how about we play that game where I get to ask you all sorts of personal and private questions and you have to answer!" she grinned up at him and he laughed.

"Fine, but anything you ask me you have to answer as well." He bargained and she tapped her chin thoughtfully before holding out her hand to be shaken.

"Deal."

"Ok then. What's your first question Miss. Davis?"

"Hmmm… ok first kiss?"

"Girl called Bevin Mirskey… 7 minutes in heaven. It was at my twelfth birthday party." He said with a wistful smile; "You?"

"Owen Morello, he was a senior and my first boyfriend… he had such good lips…" She smirked at the memory before turning to Lucas; "Ok… when did you lose it?"

"Lose what?"

"Your virginity genius!"

"Oh come on Brooke…" he groaned in embarrassment and she grinned.

"You have to answer! Come I won't laugh, promise."

"Fine. I was 20." he looked at her expectantly; "Go on… start ripping it out of me."

"Why would I tease you?"

"Because I was 20."

"Yeah but I bet you don't regret it." She said with a touch of misery in her tone.

"I don't at all, it was right."

She settled down on the sandy beach and stared out at the ocean with was glittering in the moonlight. He settled himself down beside her and she looked over at him and smiled.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, remember, anything you ask me you have to answer as well."

"My fifteenth birthday."

"What?" he asked and she felt the usual pang of embarrassment she always got whenever she thought about some of the unsavory things she had done in her younger years; "I know… I was so young etc…" she stated with a sour look on her face one that faded when she saw the concern – not disapproval - in his eyes.

"Alright I've got a question for you." He stated and she nodded; "Have you ever been in love?"

"Yep."

"With who?" he asked and she let out a heavy sigh.

"His name was Julian Baker, he was biggest math nerd in the world but there was just something about him that made me love him. We dated for about a year; he was the first guy to ever tell me that I was more than I thought I was, that I was worth more than just sleeping around."

"So what happened? Why did you split?"

"It was his fault."

"What did he do?" he asked with a small chuckle at how violently she had pushed all the blame onto Julian right away.

"Peyton..." she said honestly.

"What?"

"He and Peyton had been seeing each other behind my back."

"Peyton as in your best friend? The blonde Peyton that's on holiday with you?" he asked in complete shock and she nodded slowly.

"Apparently they just couldn't help themselves… but I'll tell ya when you find out that the two people you love the most are betraying you, 'I just couldn't help myself' isn't really what you want to hear."

"But you forgave her." He pointed out and she nodded.

"In the end I did."

"Why?"

"Lots of reasons… but mostly she and my other best friend Rachel are my family, and I think if you don't forgive someone for making a mistake then you're just as bad as they are." She said quietly and he nodded.

"Well as much as it pains me to admit it, that Julian guy had a point; you are worth so much more than all that crap. You're amazing." He told her softly and she looked at him vulnerably as she felt tingles spread through her whole body from the way he was looking at her.

"Anyway, your turn." She whispered as their eye contact broke.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Once."

"Tell me." She prompted and he sighed before staring up at the starlit sky.

"Her name was Lindsay; we were together for two years."

"So what happened?"

"She was going to a different college, going in a different direction, growing up… all the usual clichés." He said gently and she pouted.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." They lapsed into a comfortable silence and stared at the waves as they crashed gently back and forth. Brooke let out a small huff before shaking her head; she didn't want the tone of the whole evening to be a solemn one! She wanted to have fun.

"Ok broody boy, I think we've had enough depression for like the whole holiday so one more question and then we're doing something else."

"Ok… what's the question?"

"What did you want to be when you were little?" she asked and he chuckled.

"A transformer." He said and she giggled causing him rock his shoulder into her; "Alright then, what did you want to be?"

"A mermaid." She told him without a hint of embarrassment and poked her tongue out at him when he started laughing.

"Why am I not surprised?" he chuckled and she pouted.

"Hey I would make an awesome mermaid; I'm pretty and I can be kind of mean when I need to be."

"Are mermaids mean?"

"They were in Peter Pan."

"The Disney film?" he asked in amusement and she nodded.

"It was my favorite Disney."

"Mine was Aladdin." He admitted and she grinned.

"Why am I not surprised." She said while mimicking his voice and he glared at her.

"You keep making fun of me and I'll chuck you in sea." He warned and she raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'I don't believe you'.

The two of them stared at each other in a challenging manner, she wasn't too sure who had moved first but all she knew was mere moments later they were splashing around in the ocean, kicking up the sea towards each other and laughing gleefully when they got the other wet. So far Brooke was winning pretty spectacularly as Lucas was soaked from head to toe!

She glanced upwards to see Lucas sprinting towards her and she let out a bark of excited laughter before running away from him… but not quick enough as he was an annoyingly quick runner, seconds later he caught up with her and wrapped around her waist and lifted her off of the ground.

"Don't you dare Lucas Scott!" she shrieked but it was no use, he lifted her from his body and literally threw her – as though she were no more than a doll – into the ocean. The water engulfed her completely and she shot out coughing and spluttering and glaring at Lucas, who had the sense to look slightly intimidated before he spun round and sprinted away.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN LUCAS SCOTT!" she screamed before chasing after him.

**XXXX**

**Ok so there is chapter 5! I hope it didn't disappoint.**

**What did you think about the Brucas moments? Cute, hot, funny? Let me know. ****And what about Nathan and Peyton's involvement? Good or bad? **

**In the next chapter Lucas' feelings for Brooke are revealed and Neyton step up plan Brucas!**

**And remember that if there is anything you want to see happen in this fic let me know and I'll see what I can do! Please, please REVIEW!**

**Rosie!**


	6. Just Call Me Cupid

**A/N - I know I know I suck more than a dyson! I'm so sorry it took this long to get this chapter up, I've sai it before and I'll say it again, real life has just been excruciatingly bad lately and on top of that I ****have been experiencing some real writers block with all my stories and keep starting new ones only to stop them as well! But hopefully this 14 page (in word) update will make up for it!**

**A massive thank you to everyone who has added this to favourites and alerts and an even bigger thanks to those who took the time to review; dianehermans, boothimyours, OTH-FOQ, OTH-Brucas-love, mmjasamjaudia4eva, arubagirl0926. You people genuienly make me update!**

**In this chapter; More Brucas fluff, Lucas is in denial about his feelings, Brooke ends up on a date with the wrng Scott brother and Neyton up operation Brucas.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So what's the deal?" Peyton asked Nathan right away as soon as they were away from Brooke and Lucas. Nathan shook his head slightly before staring at the curly haired blonde.

"He's still insisting 'it's nothing."

Ever since two nights ago at the club when Brooke and Lucas had spent half of the night together doing whatever the hell it was that they had done that night Lucas had been more of a dick than usual. It was completely clear to everyone with a brain that he and Brooke were seriously into each other, but Lucas had adamantly insisted that there was nothing more than friendship going on.

Despite the fact that he consistently undressed Brooke with his eyes and stared at her like she was some kind of shiny stone… you know… one that was really rare and beautiful.

"Does that look like nothing to you?" Peyton hissed rather scarily as they both paused to watch as Lucas climb out of his deck chair and tenderly wrap a towel around soaking wet Brooke who had just gotten out of the pool while she beamed at him.

"Don't take that tone with me, I'm not denying shit."

"Well I just don't understand your brother."

"I don't think anyone can understand someone that retarded." Nathan joked but instantly stopped when Peyton sent him another death glare… holy crap the girl was frightening!

"I'm serious. All Brooke could talk about yesterday and the night before was how perfect and romantic their moonlit frolic was… and she was certain he was into her… and now… nothing!" Peyton gritted out in frustration.

"Easy there… you'll give yourself a panic attack if you carry on."

"No… Brooke waking me in the middle of the night to talk about how dreamy Lucas is will give me a panic attack! Especially because she keeps falling asleep in my bed!" she whined and Nathan shrugged.

"So?"

"She's a snuggler Nathan. I'm talking full on invasion of personal space!" Nathan felt a smirk spread across his face as the incredibly pleasant image of Brooke and Peyton snuggling together floated through his mind; "Oh god Nathan." Peyton groaned in disgust when she realized what he was thinking about.

"What!" he protested and she rolled her eyes.

"Look. We have to get serious about this… because if we don't Brooke is going to drive me to insanity. So what do we do now?"

"How do you mean?"

"What's the next step of the plan?"

"I don't know."

"Well I suggest you think of something." She warned and he frowned.

"Why do I have to be the one to think of something? Why can't you do it?"

"Because it's your flesh and blood that's letting the side down!" she hissed and Nathan's frown deepened, _stupid Lucas_.

He sand down onto a deck chair and sighed as he thought about the best way to pull Lucas' head out of his ass, maybe he should just punch him… but then that would be more for fun than for getting 'Brucas' together.

He glanced over to where Brooke was excitedly explaining something to Lucas while he stared at her in adoration. Nathan observed the way that Lucas would consistently send glares towards any of the passing males who stared at Brooke and then… just like that… it hit him. There was no better way to get Lucas to confess than to call his bluff…

And besides jealous Lucas was always a riot.

"I've got it." He stated and Peyton raised an eyebrow as encouragement for him to continue; "I'm going to ask Brooke on a date."

"Huh?"

"You heard."

"I did… but I thought this was plan Brucas… not plan let's get Nathan laid." She pointed out in confusion and he grinned.

"Though plan let's get Nathan laid needs some serious focusing on… the point of me asking Brooke out is Lucas will have to admit he likes her… or watch another guy put the moves on the girl he clearly likes."

"So why do you have to be the guy?"

"Because I'm not into Brooke like that. We can trust me." He explained ignoring the prickle of annoyance that spread through him as he thought about how little he was into girls these days, it was always about Haley now… even though his brain was screaming out get over it his heart really wasn't.

"But Lucas doesn't know that…"

"Exactly."

"Wow… so how does it feel?" Peyton asked curiously and Nathan blinked at her wondering what the hell she was one about.

"How does what feel?"

"Having your first good idea ever." She teased and he shoved her sideways and let out a loud laugh as the blonde was completely submerged in the pool. Nathan stretched out his back and smiled as he planned exactly how he was going to get Lucas to stop dicking about.

**XXXX**

The heat was stifling that every five minutes Lucas had to swim to keep himself cool. He pulled himself out of the pool perched on the side of the pool with his legs dangling in the freezing water while his upper torso was drying in the fierce sun. He looked around the poolside and tried to remember the last time he felt this content… it hadn't been for a long time, that's for sure.

His eyes landed on Peyton and Nathan who were discussing something while wearing incredibly serious looks on their faces. He continued to survey them until Nathan pushed Peyton into the water causing a full on splashing fight to erupt between them. Who would have ever thought that two such opposite kinds of people would get on so well?

But then look at himself and Brooke.

They were different in every way and yet he had never enjoyed another person's company as much as he did hers. In fact he was actually kind of scared about how strongly he felt about the brunette beauty… they had only known each other for a grand total of five days and yet she was all he thought about. That couldn't be natural right?

He hadn't even felt this intensely about Lindsay and they had dated for over a year. How was it that Brooke had bewitched him so quickly?

He honestly had no idea, all he did know was that if he started something with her on this holiday then his feels would grow even more powerful… which meant saying goodbye would kill him…

He didn't know if he could handle that… so it was just safer to stick to being friends with her. It may not be the easiest choice when all he thought about doing was kissing those perfect red lips, but in the long run it would end with less hurt.

"Hey Luke?" her voice floated out and he spun round to see her looking at him expectantly.

He clamored up to his feet and made his way towards her, the second he was near her he had to literally force himself to keep looking at her face as the white and red polka dot bikini she was wearing was so see through that he could literally see her breasts, sure most of it was covered by a red polka dot strategically placed but he could still make out a fair amount of her perfect pink nipples… a sight that had also caused him to go for several swims to cool down.

"..?" Lucas blinked in surprise when he realized that she had just spoken to him… he licked his lips slightly trying to banish all thoughts of Brooke's breasts from his mind.

"Sorry?"

"I need your help with my crossword." She explained and he nodded before plonking himself down onto her sun bed relishing the sounds of her protest.

"EWW! LUCAS! YOU'RE ALL COLD AND WET!" she whined and he laughed as she whimpered at the coolness of his body next to her baking hot one.

"What?"

"You're so mean." She pouted and he grinned.

"Sorry please forgive me? He asked with his best puppy dog impression and she sighed heavily before nodding; "Great, now what was the question?"

"Huh?"

"What did you want to ask me?" he asked as he leaned back onto her sun lounger and she pointed at the crossword grid on her magazine.

"Ok… so… What did someone called Dostoevsky write? Something and punishment… I think it might be one of those sexy novels because the title sounds kind of kinky doesn't it?" she asked and he laughed at her cluelessness.

She really was too adorable.

"It's crime."

"What?"

"The title is 'Crime and Punishment'."

"Wow… so not that sexy then…"

"Not really."

"It actually sounds kind of depressing." She mumbled and he nodded in agreement.

"It's a really intense read… I mean so much of the emotions and conflicts that trouble the lead characters are applicable now." He told her and she bit her bottom lip and scrunched up her nose… something that made her look ridiculously cute.

"I don't buy it." She mumbled with a pout and he chuckled.

"Why?"

"It just doesn't sound that good."

"It's a classic."

"So?"

"So people over the years have decided that it's so good that people are still reading it and being amazed by it years after it was written."

"But it just sounds so… grim… not like Jane Austen or anything." She told him and his eyes widened with surprise.

"Austen?"

"Yeah… her stories are about good stuff like love, and hot snotty boys that totally fall for the girl they aren't meant to." She explained and he blinked.

"You've read Jane Austen?"

"Of course I haven't read them silly… I watched the films." She stated perkily before looking back at the magazine and a bark of laughter exploded from Lucas; "What are you laughing at?" she asked him with a trace of a pout on her lips and he shook his head.

"Nothing." Their eyes locked for a moment before he turned and faced the magazine again; "So what's the next question?" he asked lightly.

They made an incredibly good team, Brooke was able to answer all of the Hollywood and Celebrity questions and Lucas could do all of the books and current affairs questions while they both had a go at answering the questions about films. Lucas however, did have to take over the pen due to Brooke's consistent bad spelling… but that being said he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun while answering a crossword.

God knows how long they had spent pouring over that small grid but it was long enough for his skin to feel uncomfortably hot. As if God could hear his complaint Nathan and Peyton returned bearing ice creams which they duly handed out, Lucas felt like hugging Nathan when he saw that his brother had gotten him pistachio flavor…

"Thanks for the ice cream guys." Brooke purred as she happily licked her lemon sorbet… god he wished she wouldn't do that so close to him… the sight of her licking and sucking on the ice cream was causing a serious melt down to happen in his brain (and other parts of his anatomy!).

"Not a problem." Peyton stated with a smile.

"Lucas what flavor is that?" Brooke asked mistrustfully as she eyed the green nut filled cone he was devouring.

"Pistachio."

"What's that?"

"It's a nut."

"Nuts?" Brooke asked in horror and Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, nuts go well in ice cream."

"Yeah in like crushed up bits in the ice cream… but an actual nut flavored ice cream… that's gross!" she protested and Peyton and Nathan laughed.

"Why?" Nathan challenged and Brooke stared at him.

"Because you don't get salted peanut flavored ice cream so why should this pistachio be one?" she asked and Lucas grinned before holding the cone out to her.

"Try it."

"No way."

"Why not? Too chicken." He asked and she pouted while staring at the ice cream determinedly.

"You're sure it's not gross."

"I promise."

"Just one bite." She warned and he nodded. She slowly took the ice cream from him and nipped at it and he smiled when her eyes lit up in pleasure.

"So?" he prompted and she grinned at him.

"I like it."

"Good… now can I have my ice cream back?" he asked but she shook her head gravely.

"It's mine now… so you can have this one kay?" she told him before thrusting the sorbet she had previously been eating at him; "Come on P. Sawyer let's go and get some drinks." Lucas couldn't help but chuckle as the two girls walked away and he began eating the sorbet.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan asked and Lucas blinked at him.

"What was what?"

"You just let her have your ice cream." He pointed out and Lucas cursed the blush that was undoubtedly spreading onto his cheeks.

"I was helping out a friend." He shot out defensively and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't like her? You can tell me." He chided but Lucas shook his head defiantly.

"I don't like her in that way." He lied and Nathan smirked slightly causing a sinking feeling to flow through him. He had seen Nathan use that smirk a million times since Haley had left… it was the kind of smile that always preceded trouble.

"Good."

"Why's that good?"

"Well I was thinking about what you said on the way out here about me having a holiday romance."

"Oh yeah?" he asked keeping his tone light but the ice cream cone between his fingers had already cracked due to tight grip Nathan's words was inspiring…

"Yeah… I might have to hook it up."

"With Peyton?" he asked somewhat hopefully and Nathan shook his head.

"Brooke."

Lucas fought so hard to keep his face impassive when what he really wanted to do was drown Nathan in the pool, what the fuck was he doing? Surely Nathan knew that Brooke belonged to him! Even though he was denying it and had no intention of doing anything that didn't mean that Nathan could just swan in and take her away from him!

"Dude. You ok?" Nathan asked and Lucas nodded stiffly.

"Are you sure you want to ask Brooke out and not someone else?" he asked somewhat desperately and Nathan shook his head.

"No way, Brooke's ideal. She's hot… she's funny… perfect holiday romance material." He pointed out and Lucas nodded his mouth still agape. "Something wrong dude?" Nathan questioned and Lucas shook his head instantly.

"Nah man."

"Good… I'm going to go and ask her."

Nathan rose from his sun bed and made his way towards Brooke and Peyton, Lucas watched feeling anger, annoyance and jealousy slowly rise and seethe inside of him as his brother started chatting up his girl. He couldn't fucking believe this, shit on by his own fucking brother…

**XXXX**

"Hey B. Davis, can I come in?" Peyton asked from the doorway and Brooke nodded, her pretty face set in a gloomy expression as she eyed herself in the full length mirror.

"Of course."

"Why so glum best friend?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around the brunettes shoulders and Brooke sighed.

"I'm ok."

"Brooke, it's been over an hour since you last came into my room and talked at me about something… so I know something's up." she teased and watched as a smile tug at her best friends lips.

"I'm just getting ready for my date."

"Oh with Nathan…" she sang and Brooke nodded again before staring at her reflection once more.

"Does this look ok?" she asked and Peyton stared at the brunette who could make a bin liner look incredible. Brooke was wearing a pair of short jean shorts and a black tank top, not her usual date attire but Peyton supposed it just reflected her inner thoughts.

"You look great."

"Thank you." She mumbled.

Peyton couldn't help but tighten her hold around her best friend's shoulder; she always hated it whenever Brooke was sad. It felt wrong, she was usually so chipper and upbeat that when she wasn't it was seriously heartbreaking. She seriously wished she could do something to cheer up her friend but she was trusting Nathan's plan (maybe not the wisest thing she could do) to make her best friend happier than ever. She just prayed that jealous Lucas was a lot more pro active than normal laid back Lucas.

"Are you sure you're ok honey?"

"It just feels kind of weird." Brooke whispered and Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"What does?"

"That I'm going out with Nathan."

"And not Lucas." Peyton supplied and Brooke nodded while keeping her gaze downcast.

"Yeah."

"But that's ok isn't it?"

"I don't know… what I do know is that I'm going on a date with the wrong Scott brother." She protested with a full on pout and Peyton sighed realizing just how deep her feelings for Lucas really must be. She had to restrain herself from going and kicking Lucas Scotts butt for hurting her friend like this; "Peyton?"

"So why did you say yes then?" she asked gently and Brooke sighed heavily.

"I guess I figured going out with the wrong one would be better than moping over the right one… you know?"

"You never know Brooke; this might be the thing that spurs the right one into doing the right thing." She pointed out and Brooke's eyes lit up hopefully.

"You think so?"

"I really hope so, because if he doesn't then he is missing out." She stated confidently and Brooke smiled at her before hugging her tightly.

"Thanks best friend."

"Anytime."

The two girls busied themselves in finishing Brooke's hair and makeup, Peyton couldn't help but wish that Brooke had found her way into Lucas' arms without any upset, she hated that she was having to experience heartache before getting what she truly wanted. Peyton herself had felt that pain while she had patiently waited for Jake to accept that she was going to be in his life no matter what, it was just his choice how far he was going to let her in.

But eventually Jake had pulled his head out of his ass and told Peyton what she had longed to hear for god knows how long, the memory of his declaration still bought a smile to her lips. He couldn't have done it any better if he tried, and yes, there had been hard moments, ups and downs but deep down she knew that he was her always. And she couldn't ask for a better always, it simply didn't exist.

She just prayed her best friend would get the same.

Mere moments later the doorbell to their apartment rang and both girls exchanged glances; Brooke bit her lip before staring at her in a pleading way; "Can you get that?" Brooke asked hopefully and Peyton nodded.

"Are you ok?"

"I just need a minute to myself." She stated ad Peyton nodded understandingly before making her way towards the door. She flung it open and rolled her eyes when she saw Nathan standing there with a lazy grin on his face.

"Hey Sawyer."

"Scott."

"You gonna invite me in or what?"

"What." She quipped back and he chuckled before stepping into the room.

"Brooke nearly ready?" he asked as he eyed the hallway and she nodded with a worried frown, one that Nathan apparently noticed; "You ok?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What?"

"This whole making Lucas jealous thing… are you sure you really know what you're doing?" she questioned and couldn't help but smile when she saw Nathan clutch his heart in fake hurt.

"I do know what I'm doing… but what's going on to make you think I don't?" he shot back curiously and she couldn't help but sight.

"She's really sad about Lucas." She pointed out and Nathan nodded.

"And he's pissed off that I'm going out with her."

"So is this really the right thing to do?"

"Trust me Peyton. It'll be worth it in the end." He promised just as Brooke waltzed out from the bedroom looking like she had just strolled off a runway.

"Hey Nate."

"You look gorgeous." He complimented gallantly and Peyton shook her head at how easy charming the ladies seemed to come for him.

"Thanks, shall we go?" she asked and he nodded and holding his hand out to her and she entwined their fingers before looking at Peyton.

"What are you up to tonight P. Sawyer?" she asked and Peyton shrugged.

"Most likely calling Jake and then I might head down to get a drink or something."

"Give us a call when you're down there and we'll come meet you." Nathan stated and she smiled warmly at him.

"I will. Have fun you two, and be safe!" she called out once the door was shut.

She wandered back towards her room and picked up her phone dialing the number of the man who made her world spin. She waited impatiently as the phone connected with his and the shrill ringer of the line seemed to go on and on.

"Hey sexy." Jakes deep voice greeted her and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Hi I miss you."

She found herself slowly unwind as they continued to talk about anything and everything. She was so thankful that she wasn't the one going through the first date trauma that Brooke was, Peyton had already done her time and was now in that amazing state of the relationship where she felt secure, beautiful and above all else loved.

**XXXX**

"… So I climb into this bed right expecting to find Haley there - and bear in mind that I was totally naked at the time." Nathan paused for dramatic effect and Brooke couldn't help but giggle as his story built to its climax; "And I go for the boob, you know a perfectly innocent breast grab when I think hang on a minute that boob is a lot smaller and a lot firmer than Haley's… it's then I realize I'm only in the wrong fucking room and I'm touching up a total stranger!" he stated and Brooke couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter; "A male stranger!" he points out and her eyes widen.

"You can't be serious!"

"No word of a lie! Security was called and I was pulled out of this poor guy's room and marched through the corridors of this hotel with my dangle on display for all to see. And considering all the commotion that was made… a lot of people saw it!"

"So then what happened?"

"Well luckily the guy didn't want to press charges for like molestation and Haley talked to the hotel manager and it was all cleared up as a total mistake. Lucky really, I wouldn't last a day in prison with a face this pretty."

"In fairness I don't think it's your face they'd be after." She shot back and he snorted with laughter.

Brooke honestly couldn't remember why she had felt worried about coming this date. Not that it really was a date, more of two friends hanging out, the atmosphere was so light and friendly that she couldn't help but feel at ease. She hadn't had this much fun with a guy – on a purely friendship basis – in an incredibly long time.

She looked up at Nathan and laughed quietly when she saw him eying up a girl at the bar, she was absolutely right in thinking that this wasn't a date, she and Nathan had more of a protective big brother and younger sister vibe working for them. She was just relieved that he had clearly picked up on that as well and she concluded that this whole evening was just to cheer her up because Lucas clearly wasn't interested.

Which made her sadder than words could say.

"You ok Davis?" Nathan asked and she nodded before raising an eyebrow and asked a question that had been troubling her all evening.

"I'm fine, but I have a question."

"Go on."

"Who's this Haley girl?" she asked and felt a flicker of surprise when she watched Nathan's entire body posture shift onto the offensive.

"Why does it matter?" he snapped and she sighed slightly.

"It doesn't really, it's just in every story you've told tonight she's mentioned… but you take care not to talk about her any other time." She pointed out and he stared at her as though he had just realized she had a brain. She got that look a lot.

It took a lot of people by surprise that she was more than a pretty face with fantastic boobs; "So are you going to tell me about her or not?" she asked and he sighed.

"Haley's my wife."

"What?" she practically shrieked in shock.

"Well ex wife." He stated by way of explanation and she frowned at him.

"Nathan! You so totally can't be all cryptic right now! You totally have to tell me the whole story." She pleaded in her whiniest voice and he chuckled.

"I do do I?"

"Yes please!"

"There isn't really much to say. We were together, got married and then she left." He spoke softly and Brooke pouted at the sadness on Nathan's face.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked as the waiter placed their ice creams down in front of them and he shrugged slightly.

"We'll have to start at the beginning."

"It's usually a good place to start." She pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"You want to hear this or not?" he challenged and she smiled at him.

"I'll be quiet!"

Over the next twenty minutes Brooke listened avidly as Nathan described growing up with Haley James, the epitome of the girl next door, the two of them always so close that everyone always said they would get together. And eventually they had gotten together and taken the next step and married each other as well, Brooke could tell just by the way Nathan was talking about Haley he had loved her a lot… and probably still did.

Her heart felt like breaking when he talked her through Haley's love of music and how it had slowly driven a wedge between them and finally separated them for good. She felt genuinely annoyed at this Haley woman for leaving Nathan the way she had… the poor guy was still clearly torn up about it.

And they guy she left with sounded like a complete ass! What was this Haley thinking?

"You know she sounds like an idiot." She mumbled and he scowled.

"So what? She makes one wrong choice and she is all of a sudden not good enough for me?" he snapped, she blinked in mild surprise that he had reacted so unfavorably towards her but didn't let it bother her. She guessed he always got funny when people said things about Haley.

"No, I meant that you're an incredible guy Nathan Scott, you're hot and most importantly nice. Any girl would be lucky."

"Haley didn't think so..."

"I don't think that's true… but if it is then she's blind." Brooke whispered kindly and Nathan smiled. "You want my honest opinion?"

"Ok..." he said skeptically.

"If she felt as much as you did, then she'll be back. Until then, give the rest of the female population a chance, because it's not fair for you to look like that, and not date." She told him and he laughed quietly.

"I do date! I'm here with you aren't I?" he asked and she shook her head.

"This isn't a date."

"No?"

"You know it isn't." she squealed when he reached out and tickled her sides.

"You're right… I just wanted to go out with you to make my idiotic brother man up." he explained and she felt hope bubble inside of her.

Did Nathan think that Lucas liked her?

Was that the whole purpose of this set up?

Was Nathan on team Brucas?

"Lucas?" she asked hopefully and he nodded.

"You like him and he likes you."

"He does?" she breathed out he smiled down at her warmly.

"He does, he's just too much of a pussy to admit it. But I'm thinking tonight is going to change all that." He stated soothingly and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She couldn't believe that he had done something so sweet for her without even needing bribery. There was no doubt about it, Nathan Scott was completely lovely.

She just hoped that his plan worked!

**XXXX**

Lucas felt his heart weigh down with unhappy jealousy as he stared unblinkingly at Nathan laughing at something Brooke had just said. He couldn't believe this was happening. Nathan didn't want Brooke, he was still in love with Haley… so what was he doing messing around with Brooke? It just wasn't right or fair. Brooke should be with him not Nathan.

He sank down another beer and instantly ordered another one, he wasn't even a big drinker and yet here he was. Anger and jealousy were tearing his insides up and he needed some way out… No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't look away, it was like a car crash, he knew it would be painful to watch… but he was transfixed. He gratefully took the beer from the bartender and chugged it down.

"Easy there tiger." Peyton's voice called out and he rolled his eyes.

"Peyton." He greeted in a somber tone and heard her chuckle slightly.

"What's up with you?"

"That." He mumbled in utter disgust as he watched Nathan say something to Brooke and she burst out laughing.

"Brooke and Nathan?" she guessed in an annoying know it all tone.

"Yeah… my bastard brother and Brooke."

"What's wrong with that?" she questioned carefully and he let out a snarl as Nathan pulled Brooke onto the makeshift dance floor and sway her gently in time to the music.

"Do they really have to be so close together?" Lucas grumbled and Peyton raised an eyebrow in confusion before chuckling slightly.

"You're right they should be arrested for indecent behavior! My god look… he just touched her arm!" Peyton shot out sarcastically and Lucas frowned before pointing triumphantly.

"There see… he's hugging her."

"They're dancing."

"So… he doesn't have to hold her so tightly."

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous!" Lucas scoffed; "I'm not jealous… I'm just keeping an eye on them…"

"Really coz I think you kind of like her." Peyton told him and he sighed knowing there was no point in denying it any longer.

"Even if I did there'd be no point in admitting anything, Brooke's on a date with Nathan… not me…"

"Well rather than sulking over here why don't you go and ask your brother what the whole point of this evening was." Peyton shot out in exasperation and Lucas frowned.

"Why?"

"Ask him and you'll find out." She advised vaguely before making her way out of the room.

Lucas stewed in curiosity for the best part of ten minutes. What did Peyton mean? Had Nathan set this whole evening up with some kind of motive in mind and if so what would that be? Fifteen minutes later Brooke walked off of the dance floor and Lucas watched as she made her way out of the room, deciding that enough was enough he pulled himself off of the bar stool and walked towards his brother who was now busy dancing with another girl.

"Nathan?" he asked and his brother waved a hand in dismissal; "NATE!" he yelled and Nathan rolled his eyes not bothering to stop grinding against the girl he was dancing with.

"What?" he grumbled.

"A word."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

"Fine, sorry honey." Nathan said in annoyance to the blonde he was dancing with as he excused himself. He followed Lucas into the bar; "What was so important that you had to cock block me?"

"Peyton said I needed to ask you about tonight." He said.

"What about tonight?"

"About you and Brooke." He mumbled in annoyance and anger rose inside him when he heard Nathan chuckle.

"And you're interested because?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you asking exactly?" He asked with an insufferable smirk.

"I just want to know what's going on that's all." He shot back defensively and Nathan shook his head.

"With me and her?" Nathan asked for clarification and Lucas nodded his head.

"Yes."

"With her and me."

"Yes." Lucas sucked in a breath to try and keep himself calm as his brother was currently pressing down on his last nerve.

"Because you like her."

"No!" he denied at once causing Nathan to groan in frustration; clearly Nathan was reaching the end of his patience as well.

"So you were asking after me and her because you're interested in me?" Nathan shot back triumphantly and Lucas cursed inwardly.

Fuck, he had him there, why was it the one time Nathan actually decided to use his brain it was to use it against Lucas?

"Peyton just said that…"

"You like her!" Nathan filled in for him and he scowled at him.

"No I don't."

"Then why are you always checking her out?" Nathan asked in a sing song voice and again Lucas grumbled internally.

"Coz she's hot." He stated defensively while internally cringing, yes Brooke was hot but he usually refrained from talking about girls like they were pieces of meat… that was usually Nathan's forte. And besides Brooke was so much more than that.

"Ok now I know you like her!"

"What! Why?"

"Because you never talk about girls like that! You always talk about them like their people or something… you know?" Nathan said smugly

"Wow could you be any more chauvinistic if you tried?" Despite Lucas' current inner turmoil he couldn't help but laugh.

"Shove-a-what?" Nathan asked in confusion before shaking it off; "Look bro, you like her; I don't see the problem in doing something about that."

"You want to know what the problem is? I've known her a grand total of five days."

"So?"

"So it isn't natural to be this into somebody when you only know like three things about them! It's insane!" he snapped and Nathan nodded understandingly.

"But you can't stop thinking about her right?"

"Right."

"So what's the plan then? Just ignore it and hope it goes away?"

"Something like that."

"Doesn't work. Trust me. I've been there."

"Yeah and look at how great it turned out for you and Haley." He fired back and instantly felt like crap when he saw the look on Nathan's face.

"Yeah its bollocks now, but at the time it was everything."

"Sorry." Lucas grumbled shamefacedly but Nathan wiped it away with a wave of his hand.

"Don't be sorry be smart. Brooke is gorgeous; she doesn't have to wait around for a dipshit like you to pull your head out of your ass to get a guy, any bloke would be lucky to have her."

"Is that what you asking her out was about? Pulling my head out of my ass?"

"Did it work?" he asked and Lucas found himself nodding; "Well now that that's finally done. What are you doing still talking to me when she's out here?" He pointed towards the doors that led out onto the poolside and Lucas stared at him unsurely.

"You don't mind?" he asked and Nathan shook his head.

"She's lovely, but she's not my girl." he explained sadly and Lucas nodded as nerves bubbled inside of him.

"Thanks."

"Just call me cupid." He stated and Lucas raised an eyebrow at him; "Actually don't." he mumbled to himself before turning to face an incredibly attractive blonde; "You however, can call me whatever you want." He told her with his sexiest smirk and cheered internally when she blushed and giggled.

* * *

Now that Lucas was sure Nathan was ok with him talking to Brooke he rushed from the room towards the poolside wondering what on earth he was going to say to her. He looked around the seemingly empty poolside hoping to god that she hadn't already gone upstairs. And there she was, her legs dangling in the pool water while she skimmed her fingers over the surface of the water in deep thought. His breath caught in his throat at how beautiful she looked in the glow of the moonlight… she really was a goddess.

It took Lucas all of three seconds to kick off his flip flops and sit down next to her. She looked over at him with a tired sad expression on her face, one that literally hurt his heart. He had never seen her look anything but beautifully happy… and now she looked like someone had just kicked her puppy… and he knew that somehow it was his fault!

"I'm sorry." He told her softly and she looked up at him in surprise.

"For what?"

He paused at that question, why was he actually apologizing? Sure he knew he could have made this whole thing a lot easier if he had just asked her out while they were messing around on the beach but he hadn't. But it wasn't like he had actually done anything wrong… they weren't together or anything and it wasn't like he had insulted her or laughed at her, but his indecision had upset her… and he did need to apologize for that… because he didn't like that thought one bit.

"Stuff." He eventually said and Brooke chuckled slightly.

"You're sorry for 'stuff'?" she asked cutely and he nodded; "Well I'm glad we cleared that up." she shot out somewhat sarcastically and he grinned. Another silence engulfed them as he tried to think about what to say.

But eventually he knew the only way to get past this in the way he wanted was to just be open about everything… even if it meant she laughed at him. He looked at her and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be honest Brooke."

"Ok." She stated eying him warily.

"I've liked you since I first saw you, you know when Peyton was looking for you and you just appeared talking about fish... you had me in that moment. And then I got a little dickhead-ish about it because the truth is… I'm crazy about you. Crazier than I should be… I mean I've only known you like 5 days." He explained in rush and stared into her eyes hoping that he had made some kind of sense.

"So you didn't ask me out because you liked me so much?" she asked with a cute little smile on her face and he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well that makes no sense at all!" she stated with an irresistible giggle and he felt his heart soar when he realized that she seemed to have forgiven him.

"I know." He agreed and she continued laughing.

"You're so silly broody boy!" she told him with a wide smile and he rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Would you quit making fun of me while I'm trying to ask you out?" he teased and she nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Is that what you're doing?" she teased and he pouted slightly.

"Can't you tell?"

"Not really." She told him while smiling happily and he sighed.

"Ok then, I'll make it clearer shall I?" he challenged and she nodded her eyes glinting with excitement; "Will you go out with me?" he asked as he felt nerves flood through him but much to his relief she nodded.

"That'd be nice." She whispered and he let out a shaky breath. He looked into her eyes and found himself feeling drawn towards her, his eyes lingered on her perfect lips for a moment before he closed them and leaned in closer.

Just when he expected to feel her lips pressed against his he blinked in surprise when instead he felt the palm of her hand close over his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion.

"We can't have our first kiss till the end of our first date." She whispered against her fingers and he sighed into the palm of her hand.

"Really?" he asked in disappointment and she nodded.

"Really."

"And why not?"

"Because it's like… tradition." She explained while crinkling her nose and he shook his head at her silly romantic fairytale like notions.

"Tomorrow night then." he stated and she nodded her head happiness sparkling in her hazel eyes, he seriously couldn't wait for tomorrow. He could tell it would be one of those moments in his life when everything changes.

**XXXX**

**So there was chapter 6.**

**I'm not 100% convinced on it so please review and let me know if you thought it A) sucked, or B) Didn't suck.**

**I'm not too sure what will happen in the next chapter - but rest assured it will be Brucas based, anything you guys would like to see them doing on their date?**

**What about Nathan and Peyton - unfortunately they won't hook up (even thought I am liking their chemistry in this story) because Peytons' with Jake and as much as he is trying to hide it Nathan is still in love with Haley (are people liking the minor Naley and Jeyton btw?). Anything you'd like to see them get up to?**

**Please let me know because like I've said before I am totally open to ideas and suggestions!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Rosie.**


	7. Disney Kisses and Drinking Buddies

**A/N; Sorry this update took so long! Everything has been very hectic lately with my grandad in hospital (though he is thankfully getting better and may even be able to go home tommorow!) and having other stories to update it's been mental trying to find the time.**

**A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; OTH-FOQ, dianehermans, OTH-Brucas-love, mmjasamjaudia4eva, AshleyM15, boothimyours, loserbelle, arubagirl0926 and dsauer you people keep my writing so thank you!**

**Again, main thing people want is the Brucas date/kiss and more on Peyton so that's exactly what happens in this chapter!**

**In this chapter; It's the big Brucas date and Peyton and Nathan go drinking. **

**Warning; this chapter contains some serious fluff!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"…or maybe I should wear the blue shoes, but if I go with the blue then I'll have to change the dress because you seriously can't have blue shoes and a red dress! What do you think P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked impatiently and Peyton couldn't help but groan tiredly.

"I think you spent all night choosing your outfit only to come into my room at four this morning to tell me you were going to pick something else and now you're fussing again! The outfit will look great, Lucas won't know what's hit him… so stop freaking out!" she barked and Brooke sank down on her bed twisting her hands and chewing on her bottom lip and Peyton instantly felt bad for being so harsh with her.

"I can't help it Pey, I just want it to go well."

"I know you do, so why don't you tell me what you're worrying about so I can reassure you."

"I don't want to mess it up." she said mournfully and Peyton sighed.

"Honey, I've seen the way that boy looks at you. You couldn't mess it up if you tried." She told her gently and Brooke smiled softly.

"I think I'll stick with the red shoes." She whispered back and Peyton grinned knowing full well that her best friend was back on track and that her insecurities were firmly tucked away for a little longer.

"That's my girl."

"So what are you up to tonight?" she asked interestedly and Peyton shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess I'll see what Nathan's up to… maybe hang out with him for a bit."

"I'm sorry I'm going out again, I know that this is a girl's holiday and I keep ditching you for a boy."

"It's fine Brooke, as long as we do actually get some girl time I'll be fine."

"We will I promise! Just as soon as Lucas is my boyfriend." She sang confidently and Peyton chuckled, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen Brooke so into a boy… not since… Julian.

Prickles of uneasiness and guilt flooded through her as she thought back to the way she had behaved all that time ago. She honestly didn't know what had come over her. But sadly for them all it had happened and the repercussions had hurt and upset so many people, but she was surrounded by people who loved her and even more amazingly were willing to forgive her for making that mistake.

"Which means we can have a girly day on Saturday ok?" Brooke stated confidently and Peyton laughed slightly.

"I'll hold you to that Brooke Davis."

"Aww… do you miss spending time with me?" Brooke teased and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Like a hole in the head."

"Well you don't have to get all jealous P. Sawyer; you know you'll always be my favourite blonde friend."

"Even when you and Lucas are together?" she questioned skeptically and Brooke smiled widely.

"Well then he'll be my favourite blonde boyfriend who'll give me amazing orgasms and you can be my best blonde friend who gives me good gossip." She explained and Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure that Lucas will give you good orgasms?"

"Have you seen his hands?" she pointed out and Peyton laughed; "I'm serious P the things I'm going to do with those hands should be illegal!" she gloated happily and Peyton shivered in disgust.

"I cannot know that… urgh! I just feel all wrong inside now."

"Really? Coz I feel really nice inside now…" Brooke told her with a huge smile and Peyton frowned in disgust knowing that no amount of therapy or showers would ever be able to erase the dirtiness (and not the good kind) she had heard…

She was pretty sure the damage was irreparable.

**XXXX**

"You ready for this?" Nathan asked as he stalked into Lucas' room and slapped him lightly on the back.

"Yeah. Should be good."

"And what are you guys going to be doing tonight?" he quizzed and Lucas smiled slightly.

"You remember that restaurant Brooke pointed out on the way to the club a few nights back?" he asked Nathan shook his head blankly, of course he didn't remember, but then he didn't hang onto Brooke's every word like it was sacred; "Well I thought we'd go there."

"Nice."

"Hopefully."

"And are you nervous?" he questioned and chuckled quietly when his brother's cheeks reddened slightly and his eyes squinted.

"No."

"Good… but I'll tell you what; I'll keep my cell on and near me in case you guys get into trouble."

"Trouble? Why would we get into trouble?" Lucas asked instantly and Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"You're going on a date with Brooke; she doesn't pay the slightest bit of attention to rules."

"So?"

"So if you guys get into trouble just give me call, that's all I'm saying."

"You see I'm curious now. How exactly do you think you could help out?" he asked and Nathan rolled his eyes at the amusement in Lucas' tone.

"Come on Luke, if it's something illegal chances are I'm going to know how to get out of it."

"Mom and dad are so proud of you." He shot out sarcastically and Nathan grinned widely at him; "Oh shit is that the time?" Lucas asked in a pained voice

"Yup… time to make a move." He said as he followed his brother towards the front door, Lucas turned to him and looked at him strangely.

"Are you coming with us?" he asked in confusion.

"I was going to walk up and see if Sawyer fancies hanging out while you and Brooke are getting your date on. That ok?" He asked and Lucas nodded.

"Of course."

Together they made their way from their apartment to the girls, Nathan could literally feel the waves of angst and nervousness flowing from his brother and marveled at the fact that he was still upright at all. His brother was such a girl when it came to dating… but for some reason he just knew already that dating Brooke Davis was going to be a real good thing for Lucas.

When they finally arrived Lucas shakily knocked on the door and Nathan couldn't help but laugh as he heard Brooke shriek something, that girl must have driven Peyton up the wall this afternoon. The door swung open to reveal a glowing Brooke Davis, even Nathan – whose interest in her was strictly that of a friend – couldn't help but think how gorgeous she was. Her dress clung to all the right places, her books and ass looked amazing… all of it made her look like a knock out.

"Hi." She breathed at Lucas who grinned back.

"Hey, you look amazing."

"You don't look half bad yourself." She told him with coy smile.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and she nodded happily before taking a hold of his hand and the two of them walked past Nathan.

"You really do look beautiful." He heard Lucas say as they made their way down the hallway; Nathan stared at Peyton who was looking exactly how he felt.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked and Peyton nodded.

"They aren't even dating yet and they're already sickening…" she mumbled and Nathan nodded.

"What have we done?" he asked in a fake dramatic voice.

"Something I think we're going to seriously regret."

"Well that's depressing."

"You want a drink?"

"Only if you're buying." He stated cheekily and she rolled her eyes before grabbing her purse and together they headed towards the elevator.

**XXXX**

"I don't believe this!" Lucas groaned in annoyance causing Brooke to quirk her eyebrow; "I'm really sorry, I should have thought to book ahead." He grumbled and shrugged.

"It's not ideal but it's not the end of the world."

"I know but… I just wanted this to be perfect for you and not getting into the restaurant isn't exactly what I had in mind…-" he stopped talking as she placed her palm over his mouth to keep him from rambling on, she stared up into his gorgeous blue eyes and felt her insides flutter slightly. This boy was just too hot for his own good!

"Hey Lucas stop." She ordered; "It doesn't matter and you want to know why? I'll tell you, not getting into a restaurant isn't a big deal, there are plenty other places to eat." She said and he sighed sadly and she knew that he was feeling really bad about this. Like he had let her down or something.

Which he absolutely hadn't, fancy restaurant or not, this evening was going to be amazing. She could just feel it.

"Like where?" he questioned and she looked around before clapping eyes on a rather run down looking building that instantly appealed to Brooke.

"Like that place." She pointed out and he stared at her strangely.

"I don't think that's a restaurant Brooke."

"Why not?"

"Maybe because it looks like… an abandoned shack."

"Sure it looks a little creepy but it says it does the best seafood platter in the world." She told him with a pout and he smiled cutely at her.

"And you believe it?"

"Why would they lie huh?"

"Um… it's called advertising." He teased as he placed his hands on her hips and she poked her tongue out at him.

"Just to prove a point we are going to eat there."

"No we aren't!"

"I just need to prove to you that they do do the best seafood platter in the world."

"And if they don't?"

"They will. So let's go and prove you wrong broody boy!" she stated excitably and he let out a groan of frustration.

"It's probably crawling with termites." He groaned and she shrugged as she pulled him towards the building; "And I doubt it even has any health code at all! And god knows when it's last inspection was." he continued listing out complaints much to her amusement as she tugged him into the building which looked a little better than the outside.

"English yes?" the waiter asked and Brooke nodded and he led them towards a little booth away from the rest of the restaurant.

"Admit it." She prodded and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"It's alright in here isn't it?"

"The being with you bit is really nice... the rest I am desperately trying to block out." he mumbled and she grinned before looking at the menu.

"I think I'm going to order the seafood platter, wanna share?"

"That's like asking me if I want to get food poisoning!" he joked and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Lucas! Stop being so negative, I bet it'll taste better than you think."

"But will it be worth salmonella?" he asked in a mock thoughtful way and she shoved into him slightly.

"Well how about this; if you get sick I will personally nurse you back to health… outfit and everything." She promised and watched as his face lit up before he turned around to the waiter.

"Excuse me mate can we get one seafood platter to share." He asked Brooke laughed delightedly at Lucas.

"Good choice."

"Here's to food poisoning." Lucas toasted as he raised the glass of wine and she tapped hers against it gently.

"You're not supposed to want to get sick!" she pointed out and he shrugged.

"Oh I don't want to get sick; I just want to see you in the outfit." He teased and she found herself blushing and laughing all in one go.

* * *

"So?" Brooke asks as she drops a prawn into her mouth and Lucas rolled his eyes in an almost pained way.

"You were right."

"And?"

"I was wrong." He grumbled and she let out a happy squeal and snuggled up closer to him and placed a prawn into his mouth.

"And?"

"Er… you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." He offered and she frowned in confusion. _Why the hell was he talking about books?_

"What do books have to do with anything?" she quizzed and he laughed.

"It's an expression."

"For what?"

"Like don't judge something by just how it looks."

"That's true… it's like with me and boys, they always think that I know absolutely nothing just because I'm pretty, have really good boobs and a lot of blonde moments." She said with a sad pout.

"I don't think you know nothing." He told her gently and she felt butterflies swarm through.

"Yeah but you Lucas Scott are different to every other guy out there. I knew it from the first moment I saw you." She said proudly and he grinned back; "It's also why I like you so much."

"Well that's good because I like you too."

"Of course you do."

Her breath caught in her throat when she realized just how close their heads were right now, they had obviously been inching closer to each other while talking. She stared into those hypnotic blue eyes and licked her bottom lip subconsciously as she inched closer to him. She smiled excitedly when one of his hands came up to rest on his on her cheek and his thumb gently caressed it… and the second his lips met hers she melted.

Glitter burst out behind her eyes and she clenched his shirt up in her hands as his tongue in an incredibly sexy sweep mated with hers. She let out a breathy moan as he pulled her flush against him, everything about him felt simply wonderful. After several long wonderful minutes Lucas pulled back slightly and leaned his forehead against her own, they stared into each other's eyes deeply for god knows how long before he lightly kissed her again.

She seriously couldn't believe it… she had just had her very first Disney kiss. The one every girl dreams about after watching Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella and plans form for the future prince and the ultimate kiss… and Lucas Scott without shadow of a doubt was her prince.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly and she smiled at him.

"I'm thinking I could really use some dessert right about now." She told him and he chuckled.

"Then dessert you shall have."

"Thank you… boyfriend." She said the last word with quiet hesitance and felt like squealing happily when she saw his face light up at the label, he leaned in and pecked her on the lips gently before turning to pick out their dessert.

**XXXX**

"Alright Peyton Sawyer, truth or dare." Nathan challenged and Peyton paused to down another shot of tequila before smiling.

The two of them had literally stumbled from pub to club to pub to club over the past couple of hours, and she had to admit it, she was having a brilliant time with him. It was just so easy to be around him, he was like the nicest guy out there… not to mention how weirdly similar they were about certain things. If she wasn't 100% in love with Jake and Nathan wasn't still 100% in love with his ex wife then things between her and Nathan would have total potential.

"Earth to Sawyer I asked you a question." He sang and she rolled her eyes.

"Truth…"

"You sure? You're very good at dares."

"Yeah but the last dares that have been set by both me and you have gotten us kicked out of places."

"I gotta say it… you giving that old guy a lap dance was brilliant."

"And your table dancing was spectacular!" she complimented him and he chuckled before tapping his shot glass against hers.

"Now… onto this truth… let me think…"

"Oh but that'll take forever!" she whined causing him to kick her from under the table.

"Got it… have you ever done drugs?" he asked and she sighed heavily before nodded; "That's very rock and roll of you Sawyer."

"Thanks. But it's not something I'm proud of."

"What happened?"

"I was having a really bad time, Jake had left because Nikki - his ex – was trying to get Jenny – their daughter – back and he couldn't trust her. I was getting all these really creepy messages and photos from a guy who later turned out to be a stalker, and me and Brooke weren't talking because I had recently had sex with her boyfriend…"

"Whoa… that is hectic!" he mumbled with wide eyes and she nodded.

"I know, is it any wonder I turned to drugs."

"Ok… so you had a stalker?"

"Yeah, he was mentally unstable, attacked me twice, first time Jake beat the crap out of him and the second time… me and Brooke fought him off." She told him feeling the usual bubble of love towards her best friend she always go when she thought about everything they had gone through together.

Not many people understood why these two girls were so close, but then words just didn't really do it justice.

"Shit… were you both ok?"

"As ok as you can be in that kind of situation. The whole thing was just… terrifying." She said in an unusually vulnerable way and he nodded.

"And where is this fucker now?" he growled in an overprotective way and Peyton couldn't help but smile.

"Jail."

"Good. I hope he rots there."

"Me too."

"I'll bet… and what's this about you shagging Brooke's boyfriend?"

"I was down about Jake and I thought that me and Julian – Brooke's boyfriend – was the right guy for him… turns out he was just player and I made the biggest mistake of my whole life." She said sadly and Nathan shrugged.

"It happens, but you all got over it."

"Yeah."

"So you were bummed out about everything so you got high?" he asked and she nodded.

"That's the bite size less descriptive version of it." She admitted ad he chuckled; "What about you? What's the most illegal thing you've done?"

"Other than drugs nothing really. And just like you I got high because I was depressed after Hales left me."

"I'm sorry." She offered and he shrugged his shoulders loosely.

"What are you gonna do? She did what she thought she had to… that's that."

"Not really fair on you though."

"No it isn't. But if she hadn't of royally screwed me over and broken my heart I would never have become so bitter that my parents booked this holiday and Lucas would never have met Brooke and I wouldn't be sat here with you talking over my problems like you're the next Jerry Springer."

"Well it's definitely her loss!"

"Yeah well whatever, I'm done dwelling on it."

"Really?"

"Really. Now Sawyer, what do you say we down these and head on over to the next pub or club?" he asked cheerfully and she nodded in agreement.

"I say that's bloody good idea!"

**XXXX**

"So what now broody boy?" Brooke asked curiously as they strolled along the beach hand in hand.

"I don't know… I was thinking moonlit walk, making out under the stars." He murmured seductively and couldn't help but smirk as he saw Brooke's eyes flutter shut in pleasure.

"How romantic."

"I have my moments."

"You have more than moments… you're like… the most romantic guy I know." She purred in a content way and he grinned as pride ran through him.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Good, because it was meant as one." She told him proudly before her lips attached themselves onto his.

God she really had amazing lips, so plump and soft that every kiss from her made him almost weak in the knees. Girly? Yes, but very true. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he tugged he body closer to his letting his tongue trail along her bottom lip, he absolutely loved that little half moan half sigh noise she made when his tongue danced lightly with hers… everything about kissing this girl was thoroughly amazing.

"Hey Luke, you want to know what I haven't played I a while?" she mumbled against his lips, her eyes glinting to with mischief and he blinked at her in confusion.

"Er… I don't know, monopoly?" he offered weakly and she let out that raspy giggle he loved so much before shaking her head.

"Nope, kiss chase." She whispered before sprinting off down the beach.

Lucas watched her go for a mere moment before chasing after her, she was a faster runner than he had thought but nevertheless the years of basketball made him quicker. Several bursts of laughter broke free from her and she screeched loudly when he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and lifted her off the ground. She wriggled around and kicked her legs freely while laughing and begging him to let her go but it was all useless, he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"I caught you." He whispered into her ear and she nodded; "So now you have to kiss me." He reminded and she shook her head.

"Nope."

"What do you mean no? I got you!" he whined and spun her around his arms and she smiled cutely up at him.

"Ok then…close your eyes." She ordered and he did so.

He patiently waited for feel her lips on his but nothing happened, his eyes flickered open and he frowned when he saw her running up the beach, she spun round to face him and poked her tongue out at him childishly before letting out an excited squeal when he began chasing after her. She was running towards some swanky private beach houses and he grinned knowing that she wouldn't be able to go any further… he had nearly caught her again.

But much to his surprise she didn't stop when she came face to face with the huge private property sign, she just went to open the gate as though there was no sign there.

"Brooke! You can't go in there!" he called and she pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because that's private property!" he warned and she shrugged.

"So?"

"So we can't go in there, we aren't the owners and we don't have permission!" he stated and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he knew then and there she was going into the back yard of one of these properties and without a shadow of a doubt he knew he would be following her.

"Sure we can, it's not like they'll notice." She gestured towards the seemingly empty building and he groaned.

"Brooke…"

"Come on Lucas please! Live a little." She challenged and he let out another pained noise before following her causing her to let out a cheer of excitement…

God he would probably follow her to hell if she asked him too… one date and he was already completely whipped.

He stepped through the gate into a fairy lit garden filled with water fountains, wild beautiful plants and flowers, the most extravagant pool he had ever seen. The whole thing was like it had just been moved out of some trashy Hollywood romance film it really was, no bloody wonder you had to pay the big bucks to stay in a place like this.

Realizing that he couldn't see Brooke anywhere he weaved his way through the elaborate garden getting more and more lost as he went. He moved towards the poolside where he could see more clearly and looked around but still he couldn't see her. It would seem they had now moved on from their game of kiss chase to hide and seek… what next peek-a-boo?

He spun around and saw her bolting towards him wearing a huge grin, she leapt up into his arms and him being completely unprepared her stumbled backwards… into the swimming pool bringing her down with him. As they were both enveloped in several feet of cold water their eyes locked and he could see that she was completely delighted by how this had turned out, he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers as their bodies slowly rose up to the surface.

They broke apart and breathed deeply as they stared intensely into each other's eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, he bought his arms to rest just underneath her ass, the dress she was wearing was currently clinging around her waist and he felt lust sweep through him as he held onto the bare soft flesh.

"Aw man… this is my best shirt." He whined as he remembered that this designer top had nearly cost his mom the same as their house. Brooke flashed him a smile before grabbing a hold of the soaked material.

"Well then we should definitely get it out of the water." She agreed with a smirk before wrenching the top roughly upwards and chucking it to the side causing Lucas to blink at her in astonishment; "What? It looks better off Broody."

"But now I'm half naked." He protested and she shrugged.

"I know. I'm really enjoying it." He let out a bark of laughter and crashed his lips against hers once more unable to believe just how perfect this night had been.

Unable to believe just how perfect she was.

**XXXX**

_Where are we? _Nathan wondered as he looked around the room fuzzy lines running through his vision and his head swaying lightly, as though it were too heavy to be held upwards.

"You wanna… wanna… erm… know… what I don't get?" Peyton gabbled out and Nathan turned to his bleary eyed drinking buddy and smiled widely at her. She was so nice.

"What?" he whispered and she blinked at him.

"Why people hate spiders?" she asked seriously and he looked down at the table top and bought his face inches from the table as he watched a small arachnid scurry about on the table.

"Haley hated spiders." He told her as memories of his wife flooded through him… fuck he missed her…

"But why?" Peyton inquired her cheeks bright red and her eyes blotchy.

"I don't know." He attempted to shrug but instead he just managed to roll his head from one side to the other.

"I'll tell you else hates spiders… Brooke, she hates them… if she sees one she just screams and screams." The blonde told him with seriously wide eyes.

"I like them."

"Me too… and you know what I say?" she asked in a rush and Nathan nodded enraptured; "Just because the spiders have… oh… how many legs do they have?" she asked in confusion as she and Nathan leaned down and tried to count the legs on the small spider on table top but their inebriated brains was no match for the small insects speed.

"8" he shouted eventually and she grinned widely.

"8?"

"8." He confirmed with a very slow nod of the head.

"Right… well just because humans have 8 legs and spiders have 2 legs it doesn't make them bad… or evil. Just means they have more limbs, so it's like more the merrier."

"That is a very good point." Nathan told her seriously as he poked the small creature effectively killing it. "Ah crap I killed it." He said dazedly as he stared at Peyton who had covered her mouth in wide eyed shock.

"That's ok Nathan… I still love you because you're my friend." She told him seriously and felt his chest puff up with happiness.

"Thanks P. What do you say, more tequila." He asked and Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

**XXXX**

Lucas scrunched his eyes up tighter when the far off sound of a bell threatened to wake him from his warm deep slumber. He pulled the warm petite body belonging to Brooke who was snuggled up next to him closer and willed the ringing to stop. When they had come home from the most amazing evening of his life Brooke had decided that she didn't want the evening to end and had curled up in bed with him, both of them had drifted to sleep almost instantly while wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

The ringing sound grew louder and showed no signs of stopping (much to his disgust) and mere moments later it had woken Brooke up.

"Luke please get the phone." she pleaded sleepily; he sighed internally and opened his eyes inwardly cursing whoever was on the other end of the phone. It had better be fucking important. He snatched the phone up in annoyance which soon turned to concern.

"Are they alright?" he asked worriedly only to be soothed by the voice that they just needed to be collected by someone; "We're on our way." He stated instantly before turning to Brooke.

"Brooke?" he whispered; "Come on beautiful, open your eyes."

"But it's still nighttime." She mumbled in confusion.

"I know but something's come up."

"No… no it hasn't…" she groaned before closing her eyes again and he sighed in frustration.

"Brooke, you have to wake up." Lucas gently shook her and she moaned loudly.

"But why?" she grumbled clearly unimpressed with him for waking her at such an hour.

"That was the police." He told her causing her eyes to shoot open and survey him worriedly; "Nathan and Peyton have been arrested."

**XXXX**

**So there you have it! Hope it didn't disappoint!**

**I really hope that you liked the Brucas date, I am kind of nervous about it as I wanted it to be like I dunno perfectly fun and fluffy and loved up but I don't know if I quite pulled it off... ****And what about the Nathan Peyton scenes! I have to admit, I'm really enjoying their friendship in this story so I hope everyone else is too! But please let me know!**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading, next chapter is at the beach, so I am desperate for ideas on what the four could get up to! Any suggestions on what you would like to see feel free to tell me them and I'll see what I can do! ****As always PLEASE review! It genuinely makes my life!**

**Rosie.**


	8. At The Beach

**A/N; I know I have shamfully neglected this story lately and I am so sorry to anyone who was waiting for an upadate! A huge thank you to my reviewers from the last chapter; mmjasamjaudia4eva, dianehermans, boothimyours, VFBFan, OTH-FOQ, arubagirl0926, AshleyM15, OTH-Bruca-love, dsauer. You guys get a huge shiny sticker thank you!**

**VFBFan; You mentioned in your review you would like to see Brooke have some kind of surprising talent, the end section of this chapter sort of touches on that but if there is anything you'd like to suggest her being able to do and how I could include it in a future chapter I would be more than happy to give it a bash! **

**In this chapter; The title pretty much says it all, they spend the day at the beach... though warning for minor Brucas smut at the start of the chapter! Don't like skip past!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lucas shifted around sleepily as he felt something brush over his lips, he let out a tired moan and tried to turn over only to let a groan of annoyance when he was stopped by a something – or rather someone – straddling his hips. Another light kiss pressed against him, on his nose, on his cheeks, forehead, lips everywhere. And he struggled desperately to try and hold onto the small semblance of sleep that was still fogging up his mind.

"Hey broody, wake up." a soft voice purred in his ear and he sighed sleepily.

"Just 5 more minutes." He grumbled and a light laugh tinkled through his ears.

"No, no, no. Its morning and we're going to the beach today!" she whispered excitedly.

Lucas cracked open one eye and stared over at the alarm clock and saw that it was only seven in the morning. He stared up at the bushy haired bright eyed brunette on top of him who was currently tracing patterns over his chest. He let out a yawn before stretching out slightly; "Brooke babe, it's only seven, we aren't going to the beach this early!" he pointed out and she pouted.

"But if we don't get there first then all the good sun beds will be taken… and besides this will be like the ultimate payback for our two criminals." She explained her eyes still sparkly and bright from sleep.

"How do you figure?" he asked as he rubbed the short clad thighs that were resting atop his hips and she grinned.

"Because they dragged us out of bed to go and bail them out now it's our turn for revenge!"

"Yeah but our revenge means we have to get up as well…" he whined in a last ditch attempt to snatch another few hours of sleep, but the look in her eyes told him that they were getting up now.

"Come oooonnn Lucas, pleeeeeease." She begged and he resolutely closed his eyes; "I wanna go to the beeach!" she groaned and he tightened his grip on her hips and flipped her over so that she was underneath him enjoying the squealing noise she made.

"5 more minutes." He mumbled as he pressed his lips over her eyelids forcing her to close them, she let out a delicious little pout.

"But I'm not tired." She whined and he chuckled.

"But I am. So five more minutes and then we can terrorize the jailbirds out of bed. Ok?" he asked hopefully and she nodded reluctantly before pulling him a little closer to her.

Confident that he was allowed five more minutes he dozed peacefully relishing the feel of her tiny fingers tracing patterns over his heart. He sleepily inhaled her scent and subconsciously grazed his lips over her collarbone, neck and shoulders. She was just completely addictive, her soft smooth skin, her vanilla and soapy smell… her just couldn't get enough. He heard her giggle when his lips grazed over a spot on her neck that was clearly ticklish; he ghosted his lips over it again and again causing her laughter to bubble out continuously.

"Lucas! Stop!" she whined as she desperately tried to wriggle away from him, he wrapped his arms around her preventing her from moving; "You're supposed to be sleeping!" she mumbled as he stared down into her eyes and he shook his head.

"Nah, this is much better."

He wrapped himself around her tightly and pressed his lips against hers his body fitting perfectly between her thighs and he groaned at the feel of her soft curvy body pressed against his. Their tongues danced together lightly and he groaned at the tingles it sent through him. He marveled at how god damn perfect and beautiful she was that he couldn't help but feel himself grow hard, his wandering hands moved up her sides and rest on her breast; he squeezed it tightly and felt her nipple harden underneath his hand.

"Lucas." She rasped out breathlessly as he gently played with the hardened bud.

He couldn't stop the moan that spewed from him when her hips bucked upwards, their lower halves grinding together with a frightening intensity and he couldn't help but think if this felt fucking amazing then what was having sex with her going to be like?

"God I want you…" she hissed as his mouth trailed down her neck and his hands moved to the sides of her top, she raised her arms encouraging him to remove her tank top – which he eagerly did. The sight that greeted him was enough to nearly kill him. She had the most perfect breasts he had ever seen in his life.

Without thinking he lowered his mouth to her breast and kissed every part of her before taking her nipple into his mouth and moaning in bliss at how it felt. Brooke writhed beneath him, her fingers buried in his hair urging him to continue. He trailed kisses across to her neglected breast and enveloped the pebbled peak in his mouth and swirled his tongue over and over it, tugging on it lightly. Feeling amazed, overwhelmed and completely unable to believe that this blissful moment between them was actually real and not just a dream.

Brooke's tiny hands pulled on his hair almost painfully and he moved himself upwards so that their lips could meet again. Her hands snaked over his back and then down his muscular front towards his raging hard on, his head drooped into the crook of her neck as one of her manicured nails ran along the waistline of his boxers. He sent her a glare as he realized that she was teasing him and decided that two could play at that game. He placed his hand against her and cupped her mound ever so lightly causing her to moan and gasp slightly. He smirked when even through her panties he could feel how wet she was.

"Wakey wakey sleepy heads!" Nathan's cheerful voice yelled out as the door to Lucas' room burst open and in stumbled Nathan and Peyton who both froze in horror. Lucas could hear Brooke chuckling – no doubt at the look on their faces and he dropped himself down on top of Brooke as frustration and annoyance grew inside him knowing that the mood was totally ruined and he was going to need one hell of a cold shower to cool him down.

**XXXX**

Brooke and Peyton wandered through the small shop by the beach which was filled with tacky souvenirs, postcards and all other manner of beach things, inflatable's, sunglasses, sunscreen, the works. Peyton looked over at Brooke who was aimlessly walking down the tiny aisle of the small shop and knew without a doubt that the bubbly brunette was still upset for interruption to her sexcapades first thing this morning. Something Peyton was also seriously sorry she had interrupted; she didn't think she'd ever quite recover from horror of what she and Nathan had walked in on this morning.

"Seriously B. Davis, would you quit pouting!" Peyton chortled as she watched Brooke's already peeved expression turn downright sour.

"P. Sawyer you totally cock blocked me this morning!"

"I think that's an expression that only guys can use." She mused thoughtfully before being jogged out of her thoughts by her best friend slugging her on the arm; "Come on Brooke, we've already apologized. And don't you think that seeing you and Lucas dry humping is punishment enough!" she pointed out and watched as Brooke let out an unwilling little chuckle.

"True… Oh my gosh Peyt, he was just amazing… everything he did was like… mmm…" she mumbled as her eyes glazed over with lust and Peyton snorted with laughter.

"Earth to Brooke!"

"Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly and Peyton smiled, she was no stranger to watching Brooke go off into her own little fantasy world, whether it be about guys, shoes or films.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you two crazy kids are finally getting together!"

"Speaking of crazy kids are you and Nathan planning on getting arrested again anytime soon?" she teased and now it was Peyton's turn to pout.

She still couldn't actually believe that she had been arrested in the first place; it was all Nathan's fault. If he hadn't suggested they go out for a drink in the first place then she would never have gotten so drunk. Even now the memory of the policemen – who had both been pissing themselves with laughter at the time – caused her to cringe in embarrassment and feel a prickle of disgust as she thought about the state of the tiny little cell she had been kept in with Nathan and another guy who had been so drunk that he had spent the whole night stumbling around the cell falling his own feet.

Something she and Nathan had found absolutely hysterical at the time.

However, as her buzz had worn off and she realized that Brooke was going to be picking her up (and her best friend was likely to be mad) her amusement had turned into dread knowing full well she was going to get the telling off of her life. Which of course she had, Lucas and Brooke had taken it in turn to tell them off while pacing like adults, and she had felt like a small child being scolded… a feeling Nathan hadn't shared as it hadn't been his first time for being arrested. Apparently back in Tree Hill it had become his signature move.

"I am never going to get arrested again." She vowed solemnly and Brooke nodded with a smile on her face.

"I still can't believe you did it."

"You can't believe it? I can't believe it. The only one who doesn't find this whole thing totally weird and screwed up is Nathan!" she burst out and Brooke grinned.

"According to Lucas his parents it had taken this long for him to get arrested."

"I get the feeling he was kind of emotionally messy before we met him."

"I think that's why you two have hit it off so well."

"Hey I'm not that emotionally messy!"

"Please Peyton; you practically come with your own suicide note." Brooke teased and Peyton poked her tongue out at her best friend who giggled happily and she rolled her eyes; "Hey Peyton, what do you think?" Brooke asked and she looked over to see Brooke wearing the most ridiculous hat in the world that made her look like a duck.

"You've never looked hotter." Peyton snorted with laughter and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"What can I say…? I look good in everything!" she grinned and this time it was Peyton's turn to roll her eyes.

She sauntered over to her friend and picked up a hat that had clearly been inspired by the Pirates of the Caribbean films and let out a piratey noise that caused Brooke to chuckle. The two girls spent the next twenty minutes trying on silly hats and sunglasses until the owners looked like they were about to run them out of the shop, which was when Brooke stepped up almost masterfully and spent a huge amount of cash on everything a person could possibly want for a day at the beach… including the essentials; bucket and spade.

**XXXX**

Nathan was looking out that amazing sight before him; the sun was glimmering in the surprisingly blue sea making each wave look like it contained a million diamonds. he stretched out his back slightly and reveled in the burning sun searing down on his already scorched skin, he picked up a handful of sand let it sift through his fingers. It was times like this that he felt truly happy. Like nothing heartbreaking had ever happened to him… nor would it ever again.

He looked over at his brother and felt an unusual swell of love towards him; Lucas really was his best friend, he was the only one who had put up with him in recent months. When everyone else had given up on him or declared him lost to the civilized world Lucas had just remained calm and eventually Nathan had come around. Sure it had also taken his parents kicking him out of the country for it to happen but he was finally back to being ok again. Sure it still hurt like hell to think about Haley and everything she had thrown away but it was now bearable. It was more of a dull ache than a gaping wound now.

"You alright man?" Lucas asked and Nathan looked and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks man."

"What for?"

"I don't know. Just not dicking me over." he stated before coughing somewhat uncomfortably, he always hated getting mushy.

"Well you were being enough of a dick for both of us." Lucas joked and Nathan chuckled; "But seriously, it's cool."

"Hey Luke you want to watch out. You've got competition." Peyton called out as she and Brooke walked forwards across the beach both weighed down with bags. Nathan exchanged a laugh with Lucas wondering what on earth they could have purchased from that cupboard that they called a shop.

"What why?" Lucas asked as Brooke plonked herself down next to him.

"Because the guy behind the counter 'Ramone' he said his name was was totally checking out your girlfriend!"

"Hey don't give me that! He was checking out you as well!" Brooke shot out and Peyton grinned.

"Yeah I think he was just interested in anything with tits."

"Sounds like a charmer." Lucas interjected grumpily and Brooke cuddled up close to him.

"Aw Broody don't worry. You're the only guy I want." She told him and Nathan rolled his eyes at the corniness at the couple.

"So what did you get?" Nathan asked as he grabbed the bags from Brooke and Peyton and began rifling through them.

"Pretty much everything in the shop. Brooke got scared by the evils Ramone was giving us so to stop him from having a go at us she rediscovered the joys of her credit card." Peyton explained and Brooke smiled widely before pulling out four little plastic bags and throwing one at Nathan. He looked down at it and chuckled.

"A lilo?" he asked surprised and she nodded.

"Or you can have a inflatable tyre?" she offered but he shook his head.

"I'll stick with the lilo. That way people get to see my abs as I float past." He explained with a smirk and pouted in mock hurt when Peyton slapped him; "What? I have great abs, I should share that with the people!" he stated in a mock dramatic voice.

"Yeah I think Lucas' are better." Peyton teased and Nathan frowned genuinely this time, not out of hurt but genuine bewilderment, there was no way in hell Lucas was better than him.

"I agree P. Sawyer. But I will have to state very clearly that he is all mine! And I'm not sharing him." Brooke told them, Lucas shuffled closer to his girlfriend and nuzzled against her neck before whispering something into her ear; Nathan rolled his eyes at the lovey doveyness of the couple and wondered if he and Haley had ever been that bad.

He shook his head of thoughts of his ex wife and started blowing up the lilo, he hadn't been on a lilo in years and felt a little bubble of excitement run through him at being able to go back on one. He looked up and saw that Brooke was following suit and was blowing up her rubber tire while Peyton and Lucas were talking about the latest song by a band that nobody knew or cared about.

"I bet I blow mine up before you do." Nathan challenged and Brooke's eyes sparkled at the prospect of winning a competition.

"No way." She shot back and as if to prove she was going to win she inhaled a huge breath and breathed into the ring.

"Yeah Scott, never underestimate Brooke's blowing skills!" Peyton chipped in jokingly and he snorted with laughter and the mock pout that sat on Brooke's lips before she too joined in giggling.

Ten minutes later Brooke had emerged triumphant and Nathan hated to say it but he had had a minor diva moment when he lost but now he too was heading out to sea. He managed to settle himself down on the lilo with relative ease and as long as nobody pushed, moved by or looked at him he was pretty sure he wouldn't fall off. Because let's face it, staying on a lilo is trickier than you'd imagine. He closed his eyes and let himself drift through the sea, the waves bobbing him up and down in a nice relaxing way.

"I am so pleased I bought this thing!" Brooke's voice floated through and he cracked an eye open and saw that rather than sitting on the inflatable tyre her elbows and head were resting against the side of it while the rest of her body was dipped between the hole; "I could just go to sleep!" she enthused and Nathan smiled.

"I know what you mean. It's fucking lush out here."

"I kind of wish we could stay here forever. I'm going to be so sad when we have to leave." She mumbled and even without looking Nathan knew that Brooke's eyes would undoubtedly be on Lucas.

"Well it won't be too bad; I mean we'll be seeing each other in less than a month at Duke. It's not like this is goodbye forever." He added and she nodded, her face still kind of pouty.

"But what if-" Nathan looked over when she trailed off unsurely and frowned knowing that she was probably dealing with some kind of insecurity about Lucas.

"You know he's mental about you right?"

"What?"

"Lucas. I ain't never seen him so whipped after like a date."

"Really?"Brooke breathed excitedly and he nodded

"Really. So if it's him cheating about you or finding someone else you're worrying about don't be. He's going to be hooked on you for a long, long time." He told her and couldn't help but return the huge smile that she gave him.

"Thanks Nathan. You're a really good guy." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Davis."

"No I'm serious. You're lovely!" she squealed and he lay back and closed his eyes letting out a reluctant laugh at the sickeningly sweetness of Brooke's words. She was one of those rare types of people that no matter what you're thinking and feeling you can't help but get drawn into her world and you instantly feel the better for it.

Seconds later he heard a huge scream and his eyes shot open and saw Brooke's rubber ring floating away with no sign of her. For a moment panic raced through him as he thought maybe a shark had gotten Brooke or something but then he saw he come up spluttering for air, Lucas' head shot up afterwards shaking his wet hair like a dog would before he started laughing at the outrage on Brooke's face. The two lovebirds started splashing water at each other before Brooke started swimming after him, both of them completely wrapped up in their own little world.

He glanced over to the shore line expecting to see Peyton watching on or brooding or doing whatever the hell it was she did but he couldn't see her. Suddenly he realized that she probably would have come in with Lucas and he looked around only to see her head pop up from underneath the water's surface with a smirk on her face.

"No, Peyton, NO!" he shouted as she shoved with all her might and the lilo beneath him wobbled enough for his body to lose its balance and he found himself emerged into the water, he broke out of the surface and he laughed heartily before grabbing a hold of Peyton and dunking her under the water. Not for the first time Nathan found himself feeling incredibly lucky that his parents had picked this place for them to come because his life seemed a hell of a lot better with Brooke and Peyton in it.

**XXXX**

Brooke stretched out on the bed contentedly and marveled over how good a day she had had. She had managed to spend time with not only Lucas but Peyton as well, something she had been neglecting recently. Now it had nothing to do with Peyton at all, it was just that with every passing moment Brooke found her feelings for this boy growing deeper and deeper, she falling for him a mad full on way, and hearing from Nathan that Lucas was in a similar boat made her heart sing.

He really was like a prince or something. She couldn't believe he was hers!

"I thought looking Broody was my job." Lucas called from the side and she looked over at him and smiled widely and beckoned him over.

"It is but that doesn't mean I don't have my moments." She told him and he settled himself down besides her his hand resting on her stomach gently and she beamed up at him.

"So what were you brooding about?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I dunno, just stuff."

"Stuff?" he asked and she nodded; "Stuff like what?"

"Like how much I like you." She mumbled with an embarrassed blush lighting her cheeks and his lips caressed hers lightly.

"Well that is very good news for me… because I really like you as well… in fact… I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before. Especially so soon after meeting them."

"I know, it's weird to think that two weeks ago we didn't know about each other. And now I'm dreading life without you."

"Well that's only for a month before we go to Duke."

"But what if-"

"Not going to happen." Lucas cut her off without even hearing what she had to say and she looked up at him vulnerably.

"I'm sorry it's just the only stable relationship I have going in my life has been with Peyton… and that hasn't involved feelings." She explained and he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I get it, I do… but promise me you won't worry too much about it." He asked and she nodded.

"I'll try."

"Good… can I ask you something?" he questioned as his hand slipped underneath her shirt and rested comfortably on her flat stomach.

"Sure."

"You said earlier Peyton was the only one you had a decent relationship with. What about your parents?" he asked and she sucked in a deep breath.

"My parents aren't exactly the hands on type. I've caught maybe six glimpses of them on their way out in the past year."

"But I'm sure they love you."

"Maybe. I don't really know. I mean they've never said it to me." She admitted sadly and watched as his face shifted slightly clearly he was battling disbelief and sadness, his grip around my waist tightened almost protectively.

"What were they like then?"

"They wanted me to be the model daughter, you know like those girls in Jane Austen novels who were taught to dance, and sing and play musical instruments and learn a million and one languages all by the age of two." She exaggerated and Lucas chuckled as his fingers ran circles around her belly button; "They wanted that for me, I took lessons in everything and I was surprisingly good at dancing and ok at playing the piano but the rest of it just wasn't me… and I think disappointed them." She closed her eyes trying to hide away the hurt that her words filled her with. She knew it was only the truth but that didn't make it any less painful.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. My parents don't really… know how to deal with me. All I get is hands full of cash thrown my way, and sure it's great on the surface but… to know that if someone asked them what my favourite colour was they wouldn't know… it hurts." She admitted and Lucas shuffled closer to her and he stared into her eyes deeply.

"Then one day they're going to realize just what they've missed out on. Because you may not be able to speak a million and one languages and do all that other shit they wanted for you but that doesn't mean anything! Coz you're confident and beautiful and so kind hearted with an amazing spirit and you've got this way about you that just lights up a whole room…" her eyes welled up with tears at his words and how they made her feel inside.

How was it this boy could just take everything bad in her life and spin it so that she wasn't a failure? She was the furthest thing from that.

"By the way what is your favourite colour?" he asked after a moment in which she let his little speech settle in and she smiled a little.

"Everyone thinks its red… but I actually love silver. You?"

"Green."

"Ew! Lucas nobody has green as their favourite colour!" she squealed, the melancholic mood from earlier slowly slipping away.

"Well I do!" he stated unashamed and she let out a bark of surprise as he rolled her underneath him and stared down at her lovingly, and she could literally feel her heart get bigger at the way he was looking at her.

"And what do you like about it?" she asked quietly while biting her bottom lip.

"I like that it's the same colour as your eyes."

"My eyes are brown doofus!" she pointed out with a roll of her eyes (though secretly she was thrilled with his words) and he chuckled and he stroked out a strand of her hair from her face.

"Nope, there is little fleck in them that's kind of greeney." He told her and her body tingled at his words, he leaned down and kissed her lips softly before pulling up again and staring at her again; "And when you're happy they turn this amber kind of colour that I just want to drown in." he kissed her again; "And you want to know the best thing about you?"

"What?"

"That you're mine."

"Yeah well that makes you mine! So don't you go hitting on any other girls, you hear me?" she warned and he smiled widely at her.

"There's only one girl I'm interested in, and she's right here." He mumbled against her lips and she giggled as his lips claimed hers. An overwhelming feeling of pure happiness and bliss settled down upon her. She couldn't help but wonder if this was what being in love felt like? Was it normal to be thinking like this so soon? She didn't know, all she did know was she was rapidly falling for this guy…

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**XXXX**

**So there's chapter 8, I know it was mostly fluffy and filler but I really hoped you liked it and please let me know what you thought, I am most curious about Brooke talking to Lucas about her parents, I didn't plan on that happening inspiration just sort of took me while writing it so please let me know if was alright! Also if there is anything you want to see happen let me know! We've got 3 maybe 4 chapters left of this story and of that I have practically nothing written, so any ideas you can suggest might get used!**

**Until next time Please Review.**

**Rosie.**


	9. A Day At The Gardens

**A/N; So sorry it's taken this long to update! I've had exams, work and all sorts of other joyous things on my plate lately! Anyway, thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers; VFBFan, OTH-Brucas-love, boothimyours, Kay. In .Wonderland, dsauer, dianehermans and arubagirl0926. Your guys rock my socks!**

**Kay. In .Wonderland; I'm glad you are liking the story even if it is BL, and I totally agree about there being way too many depressing fics on this sight and as much as I love reading them sometimes it's nice to just read pure fluff! I hope you like this chapter and as you hoped P. Sawyer's role in this chapter is a big one!**

**VFBFan; I am pleased you liked the way Brooke is being presented in this fic, and I am toying with the idea of a sequal but I have like a million and other stories waiting to be written so it might happen at some point in the future. I have added in about her career choice so credit goes to you for that idea! And thank you so much for the lovely review! Btw, your English i absolutely brilliant, agreed that learning another langage is a top skill, one that you seem to have mastered!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke's eyes flickered open and she smiled snuggling against her pillow and staring over at the window and smiling at the sight of the bright Madeira sun seeping in through the closed blinds. She yawned before rolling over and noticing her boyfriend completely unconscious to the world around them, that boy could rival her beloved P. Sawyer for their total love of sleep. She ran her fingers through his short blond locks and smiled lightly as his face screwed upwards and he grumbled lightly before rolling away from her. She pressed a kiss onto his shoulder blades before laying back and staring at the ceiling.

No, it was no good; she was awake and knew that she wouldn't get back to sleep now, no matter how hard she tried. Crawling out of bed she padded her way into the kitchen wincing slightly at the coolness of the tiled floor against her bare feet.

She chopped up some fruit and took the bowl out to the balcony area of the condo and stared out at view in front of her, already warmed by the early morning sun streaming down on her. Stuffing one of the strawberries into her mouth and savoring the sweet flavor she smiled happily. She couldn't believe that there was only a week and a half left of this holiday, it had gone by so quickly and so much had already happened. It was hard to imagine that Lucas and Nathan had never been in her life, it felt like she had known them forever.

Especially Lucas. She didn't know how she had ever survived without his touch or kiss.

He already meant the world to her; god knows what she was going to do when it came to saying goodbye. Even if it was only for a month… she knew it was going to hurt more than anything she'd ever felt before.

"I know that look… it means B. Davis is thinking about a certain brooding blonde." Peyton's voice called out and Brooke blinked, her concentration broken, she looked up relived for the distraction from her dark thoughts and grinned.

"You're up early. You excited about today?" she asked hopefully and Peyton shrugged, Lucas wanted the four of them to go to see the Botanical Gardens, a suggestion that hadn't gone down too well with Peyton and Nathan. Peyton less so that Nathan who had stated that the gardens were going to be crap and that there wasn't a chance in hell of him going… however, five minutes with Brooke and Lucas whining at him nonstop had soon changed that.

"Brooke we're going to see some gardens. It's not really my thing."

"Well why don't you take your sketch pad and then if you get really bored you can just do some doodling of the flowers." She suggested and Peyton smiled.

"That is exactly what I was planning on doing." She stated before leaning in and swiping a piece of orange off of Brooke's bowl and the brunette pouted.

"Hey! That's mine!" she whined and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Friends share." Peyton shot back and Brooke frowned and picked up the bowl of fruit she was eating and cradled it away from the curly blonde wanting to keep her breakfast all to herself.

"Well there is no need to share seeing as there is plenty of fruit inside." She suggested and Peyton grinned at her.

"Oh but why would I get my own when stealing yours is so much more entertaining!"

"You're mean!"

"Says the girl who isn't sharing." Peyton teased and Brooke poked her tongue out at her.

Brooke turned around so that her back was to Peyton knowing without a doubt that her blonde best friend was going to attempt to swipe another piece of fruit without a doubt. She kept her neck stiff and tried as best she could to try and look behind her to see what Peyton was up to when a hand snuck around and made a grab for another piece of fruit and Brooke let out a little scream of before spinning round to face Peyton with the most serious look she could muster plastered on her face.

"If you take another piece of fruit then I won't be your best friend anymore." She warned and watched as Peyton's lips curled upwards in amusement; "I mean it P. Sawyer." She stated and Peyton giggled before reaching forwards with surprising agility and swiping a piece of melon out of Brookes bowl and smiling in satisfaction.

"Mmm…" she moaned gloatingly and Brooke's gaze narrowed and she grabbed a hold of her glass of water and chucked the contents of it over Peyton who blinked for a few moments, her curls plastered to her cheeks before she spluttered out in shock causing Brooke to giggle loudly before running into the apartment, her best friend close on her heels.

"I can't believe you did that!" Peyton squealed as she picked up a pillow off of the couch and chucked it towards her colliding with Brookes face.

"Serves you right!"

"Apologize!" Peyton ordered and Brooke shook her head, both girls had mischief sparkling in their eyes.

"No way."

"Last chance B. Davis."

"Bring it P. Sawyer."

Mere moments later the two girls were in a full scale pillow war, Brooke was ducking behind one of the couches while Peyton was behind a rocking chair in the corner both of them peeking over the top of their chairs to throw over a cushion or a pillow. Brooke let out a low giggle as she saw the top of her friends head and she tossed over her last pillow and cheered happily when she heard her friend grunt on impact!

"What the crap is happening in here?" A voice demanded from the doorway and both girls looked over at Nathan who was stood there holding a pillow in each hand and an amused and perplexed expression on his face. Both girls sheepishly crawled out from their hiding/battle places and stood before Nathan rather shamefacedly at being caught.

"We were having a pillow fight."

"Why?" Nathan asked and Brooke shrugged somewhat childishly.

"She started it." Peyton exploded and Brooke's mouth dropped open in fake outrage at her friends childishness.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Liar!"

"I can't believe you!"

"Well it doesn't matter now!" Nathan interjected in a silencing way and Brooke poked out her tongue at Peyton who frowned at Nathan.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously and Nathan grinned widely.

"It doesn't matter who stated it because I'm finishing it!" he stated with a wide smirk before raising the two pillows he held in his hands and bashed both girls on the head with it. Brooke looked over at Peyton who nodded at her as they both plucked up cushions from the couch and chasing after the now fleeing Scott brother who had enough sense to know that he needed to be scared. Because when B. Davis and P. Sawyer teamed up they were a force to be reckoned with.

**XXXX**

"Oh my gosh it's so beautiful here!" Brooke breathed out in awe and Lucas smiled as he saw her staring at the stunning flowers, waterfalls, green lush bushes and trees and everything else that decorated the botanical gardens; "Oh I so want some of these;" she enthused as she pointed to a purple coloured flower before her attention was distracted by another kind of plant; "And I totally have to have some of these. I'm serious broody, when I get my own place I am going to rock the garden scene." She told him and he chuckled.

"It is pretty damn awesome." He agreed and he spun her around, her happy laughter tinkling out of her like bells.

"I so can't believe that Nathan didn't want to see this! There is nothing girly about all this… it's so pretty!"

"You know the word pretty isn't usually linked with manly things." He pointed out and she grinned at him, her dimples winking proudly.

"I guess not… but look did you see this one? And oh… I want this one! God… I just love it here!" she cried happily before dashing away from him down a little stone path which led them round to a small cave like area which had a waterfall gushing down one side of it as it looked over the lake and rest of the gorgeous scenery; "This is like something out of a film… you know? Like the end scene where the girl gets a declaration of love or something!" she stated and he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms round her petite waist and dipping her lowly.

"Something like this?" he whispered staring down into her hazel eyes which were glinting in both amusement and love.

"Lucas…" she whined and he pressed his lips against hers lightly, loving how soft and plump her lips were against his.

"Can't you two leave each other alone for five seconds?" Peyton asked with a laugh and Brooke wiggled away from him – much to his dismay – and giggled at the look on her best friends face.

"How goes the drawing P. Sawyer?" she asked and Peyton shrugged.

"Can't complain, this place is really awesome to draw."

"I know! I love it here!"

Lucas shook his head as he watched his girlfriend and her best friend talked animatedly for countless minutes and wondered how on earth two people so unlike one another had grown so close. Usually it was the friends who were alike in every way that survived and yet Brooke and Peyton were total opposites, but they had faced hard times and their complete love and loyalty to each other had pulled them through. He shook his head from such brooding thoughts when he saw both girls staring at him in an odd way.

"What?" he questioned self-consciously and Brooke smiled.

"Peyt asked you a question and you were so busy brooding you didn't even hear it!" Brooke accused and he chuckled before sending an apologetic look Peyton's way.

"Sorry, what did you want to ask me?"

"Never mind, I might go and check out what's over there. I'll catch you guys later." She stated as she wandered away.

"I think she's missing Jake and Jenny."

"Well she'll she them soon." He said reassuringly and frowned as Brooke's saddened expression turned even gloomier.

"It's funny how much she wants to go home and how much I want to stay." She mumbled softly and Lucas felt that familiar stab of dread spread through him as the thought of the holiday ending and having to say goodbye to Brooke.

"Hey." He called gently wrapping his arms around her waist and settling his chin on her shoulder; "It's not goodbye forever, it'll only be for a few days and then we'll be partying it up at Duke."

"You expect me to believe that you party it up?" she questioned doubtfully, her eyes glittering with pleasure and he pouted lightly.

"Fine then, we'll soon be at Duke living a very quiet life, one where we'll be tucked up in bed by nine in the evening with a mug of hot chocolate and good book… how does that sound?" he joked and she nudged her body backwards so that it nudged his lightly.

"You mock but that actually sounds like heaven to me."

"Well then Miss. Davis, you are in luck. Because we are going to be spending many nights like that in years to come."

"We are going to do other things though." She pointed out and kinked his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well… there will be shopping trips;" she whispered as she spun round so that they were face to face; "And a lot of nights out… and even more of this…" she brushed her lips against his and he grinned widely against her lips.

"Mmmmm… this year is going to be amazing."

"Pinky promise?"

"What now?"

"You know where you shake on a deal with your little fingers and then it's like properly made. Can't be undone… like… ever." She explained to him with wide eyes and he grinned at her undeniable cuteness.

"Fine. I pinky promise." He held out his little finger which she looped through hers expertly and smiled happily at him as they shook lightly.

"You're stuck with me now."

"Best news I've had in my whole life." He stated sweetly and she rolled her eyes but there was an unmistakably glow in her face that told him that his words had thrilled her more than she'd ever tell him.

**XXXX**

This garden was the ideal place for Peyton Sawyers inner creativeness, her surroundings were absolutely stunning and considering she usually wasn't one for painting flowers and scenic pictures – swapping it for the angstier realities of her life – she was utterly surprised at how the inspiration seemed to flow right from her hand through the pencil and onto the paper which was rapidly looking more and more like the garden around her.

She also found that in doing something she loved and channeling her energy and thought into her art her heart feeling a little lighter than it had been in the past couple of days, after just over two weeks away from Jake and Jenny she was suffering from full on withdrawal symptoms. All she wanted to do was go home and curl up with her guy and play with her little girl, and even though she knew it wouldn't be long until that dream became a reality at the moment it felt further away than ever.

She gently trailed the tip of the pencil over and over to make the perfect shape of the leaves of one of the most amazing pieces of wildlife she had ever seen, her azure eyes flicked from the paper to the plant swiftly as she traced down the features of the stunning scenery. It was then that a tall shadow as cast over her paper as some random person blocked out the sun and she rolled her eyes… couldn't they see she was busy here?

She frowned when the shadow didn't move and for one irrational moment she thought that it was psycho Derek stood behind her ready to finish what he had attempted only half year ago. Her palms started swearing and her heart rate increased as she sucked in a deep breath and spun round. The relief that flew through her was better than anything she had ever felt before… because there was no Derek there, just some Madeiran guy staring at the same flower she was drawing.

Turning back to her drawing she lifted her pencil only to be shunted forwards by the guy, she felt her drawing being whipped out from her hands and she let out a cry of outrage. She seriously couldn't believe this guy was robbing her! And he wasn't even taking money, iPod or anything of value… no the bastard had taken her picture.

"Hey!" she screamed as she rushed to her feet and chased after the guy who was hobbling away from her; "Oi! That's my drawing!" she shouted as she pelted after him only to frown slightly when he rushed over to a young girl in the café talking animatedly and gesturing towards her.

Wondering what hell was going on she gulped nervously as the young girl behind the counter smiled warmly at her and gestured for her to come over. Peyton wandered forwards eyeing both of the people who were now smiling at her, however, Peyton wasn't feeling quite so happy to meet them both. After all, one of them had stolen from her!

"My grandfather is sorry for taking your picture." The girl explained and Peyton looked over to the guy who was beaming at her… _he certainly didn't look that sorry_ Peyton thought bitterly.

"What is going here?"

"Your drawing is very good. And for someone so young to have such talent is rare!" the girl spoke in fluent English and even though Peyton was still confused as hell she couldn't help but feel a little proud inside at this surprising turn of events.

"So he stole my drawing because he wanted to tell me I'm good?" she wondered and the girl laughed and shook her dark locks.

"No no. He is one of the people in charge of looking after the gardens, a caretaker if you like. But he also likes to collect art, things that people have drawn or painted about his gardens… and he wants to pay you to do more drawings like this." She explained and Peyton blinked in astonishment.

"Me?"

"Of course. This is amazing." She enthused as she gestured towards the drawing and Peyton felt a small smile tug at her lips. Her art mattered to her so much, and the idea that someone trusted in her at first glance to commission her to paint something that mattered to them greatly had given her an amazing feeling,

"Why would he want me to do something like this? He doesn't even know if I'm cut out to do what he wants."

"He's impressed by you, and he doesn't get impressed easily." She complimented and Peyton glanced over to the man who was watching her with a desperate kind of expression on his face; "So what do you say?" the girl asked and Peyton smiled.

"I say when do you want me to start?"

**XXXX**

"Way to go P. Sawyer!" Brooke cheered and Peyton tapped her glass against Brookes.

"Thank you."

"Yeah nicely done."

"I bet you're feeling pretty darn cocky right now." Nathan stated and Peyton chuckled as she poked her tongue out at him.

"You couldn't have just said well done?" she asked and he winked at her in a way that conveyed that he was proud of her. He was pleased that her art was getting recognized, she was a seriously talented artist and this good news couldn't have come at a better time for the blonde as she had been getting a little grumpier with each passing day.

"This is going to look kick ass this is going to look on your transcripts!" Brooke pointed out and Peyton nodded again.

"Yeah it'll be pretty awesome."

"Let me guess, you're taking art?" Nathan asked and Peyton nodded happily, her whole being seemed to be radiating off every pore of the girl.

"Damn straight."

"How predictable we are. The tortured writer is taking a creative writing course, the brooding artist is taking art, the heroic and handsome athlete is studying sport and… I bet you're taking fashion." Nathan finished with a look at Brooke and blinked in surprise as she shook her head; "You're not taking fashion? But that's like your thing…"

"Nate I don't need a degree in fashion to know what makes me look good and what makes me look hideous." She stated confidently and he chuckled.

"Then what are you taking?"

"Law."

"Law?" Nathan asked with a skeptical look on his face and she nodded.

"Yeah, you know the legal system, where the good guys get to stick it to the bad guys!" she explained with a serious look on her face.

"You're really studying law?" he repeated in total amazement, completely ignoring the way that Peyton was slapping his leg in a way that stated he was being a little rude.

"Totally, and you want to know something? I cannot wait to say 'your honour, I object!'" she said in a mock stern voice before giggling slightly; "It's going to be so awesome."

"You do realize it's actually more than that right?" he questioned and instantly hated the way hurt flashed through her eyes.

"Hey dude, shut up." Lucas warned and Nathan sighed.

"I didn't mean-"

"No Nathan its fine, you're not the first to believe I'm not clever enough to do it, so you'll just have to go on the list of people I'm going to prove wrong." She stated in a cool voice before standing up and wandering into the restaurant to find another drink.

"You're such a tit." Lucas growled before following Brooke and Nathan's groan of annoyance turned into a groan of pain as Peyton's hand collided with the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"That was for being an ass to my best friend!"

"I know how it sounded… I honestly didn't mean it like that."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I don't know. I just can't ever see her as a serious boring lawyer." He said honestly, he usually associated unnervingly grave people as lawyers… and Brooke Davis just didn't fit the bill.

"You want to know what made her decide she wanted to become a lawyer?"

"I've got a feeling this speech is going to guilt me out but sure."

"It was after Derek attacked me and her, she decided that letting people like Derek wander around free to prey on young girls was absolutely disgusting and she wanted to be a part of locking them up so that girls could be free to live without that kind of fear hanging over them. and if they were so unfortunate enough to have faced something like that then she wanted to be the one who put them away for good. All because she couldn't stand the idea that there are people out there who get unfairly attacked or hurt everyday… and she wanted to be someone who stood against that. Now she may not be the kind of person you think a lawyer should be but I have absolutely no doubt that she is going to be the most kick ass lawyer out there." Peyton told him firmly and Nathan sighed.

"I need to go apologize to her."

"Yeah, you totally do." Peyton agreed as they stood up and made their way inside the restaurant.

**XXXX**

Brooke let out a small sigh as she sat down on the bar stool feeling that familiar feeling of self doubt lurk in her lower belly. She knew that Nathan was right, she wasn't the usual type of person who became a lawyer, her parents had been merciless when she had told them it was what she wanted to do. both of them had tried to dissuade her from that path claiming she wasn't clever enough, that she should study something like fashion… but where was the challenge in that?

And how would that be helping anyone? By getting into law she had the opportunity to help people. An idea that she absolutely loved.

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas called as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she sighed as she sank back into him; "Don't listen to my brother, he's a total idiot." Lucas stated and she nodded.

"I know."

"And for what it's worth I don't agree with him at all, and I know Peyton doesn't either. We can both see how amazing you're going to be. And how many people you're going to help when you're doing your thing." He promised and she had to blink away tears at the feelings his words provoked inside of her.

"Thank you." She whispered and he shook his head.

"You don't need to thank me for anything baby;" he said sweetly as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and gazed at her lovingly; "I'm just being honest."

She absolutely loved the way he believed in her, she'd never had that from anyone except Peyton before, it only further confirmed her certainties that she and Lucas were so much more than just a fling… they were for real.

"Do you really think so?"

"I really do, though I have to say you're just full of surprises." He told her and she couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her nose against his.

"They kind of are my specialty." She boasted and he smiled before kissing her gently.

"Hey Davis. I'm sorry." Nathan's rather sheepish voice called through the bar and she looked over to see a very sorry looking guy stood in front of her; "I acted like a dick."

"Well… let's just say that when I make it you'll be the first one on my list to receive my I told you so dance." She warned and he chuckled.

"Will this dance be performed in the nude?" he asked hopefully and Brooke rolled her eyes, already her feelings towards the youngest Scott brother were thawing out. She knew he hadn't meant to upset her; he hadn't done it maliciously so in her mind there wasn't much point in holding a grudge against him.

"Hey bro, eyes off my girl." Lucas warned and Brooke shared an amused look with Peyton.

"Who's up for getting drunk?" Peyton asked loudly and there was a murmuring of agreement from all sides.

"Oh but broody we'll have to keep an eye on Nate and Peyt, we wouldn't want them getting arrested again now would we?"

**XXXX**

**So that was chapter 9, please let me know what you thought of it! Hopefully you liked it... but even if you didn't let me know!**

**On another note, there is only 3 chapters left ending this fic on 12 chapters (plus epilogue if people want to read more), now what I need to know from you is do you want to see a bit of Brucas loving (aka smut) happen? Or would you rather it stay sort of sweet and fluffy like it is now. I am happy to do either so I want your verdict... Yes or No!**

**Until Next Time Please Review!**

**Rosie.**


	10. Meeting Heroes and Getting Frisky

**A/N; Apologies to anyone who has been waiting for an update life has been crazy! As always many thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, you guys rule! Brucasforever0717, dianehermans, AmethystLily89, arubagirl0926, OTH-Brucas-love, GossipGirl27, you guys keep me updating as ofte as I can.**

**I asked in the last chapter if people wanted a smutty BL or a clean version and the majority of people wanted a smutty one so that's exactly what you've got. So be warned, the last half of this chapter is rated at M, don't like don't read! But just to make it clear, LAST SECTION OF THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MATURE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nathan Scott yawned widely as he wandered through the dusty streets of Madeira, the sun boiled down on him and though he felt a little bored on the whole he felt content. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so alright about everything, he supposed it was because he was finally ready to move on from all the shit that had happened between him and Haley and think about the future. A tingle of excitement ran through him when he thought about his scholarship at Duke doing what he loved, playing basketball.

He looked down at his watch and let out a sigh when he realized that he wasn't due to meet Peyton for another hour and a half, as pleased as he was that she had been spotted for being a genius at art it did kind of annoy him because it meant he was now without his partner in crime. Because now Nathan's choices amounted to watching Peyton draw, Lucas and Brooke stare lovingly at each other or wander around on his own. And if he was honest he would rather be alone than watch the loved up twosome… who were just the epitome of a new couple.

Sure it was nice that they were happy but that didn't mean Nathan actually wanted to be around them while they sucked face. Partly because it was gross and partly because it reminded him of the hurt that was slowly fading, hurt that was caused because he didn't have his girl anymore, she left him… and now he was alone.

Realizing that he had been walking for quite some time without taking in his surroundings he glanced up to see that he was completely out of town, he looked around before his eyes locked onto something that was just beautiful. There, on the outskirts of a Maderian town was a basketball court. Even though it was kind of sandy and run down, nowhere near as polished or primped as the court that Nathan trained at back home, however, it didn't matter because it was somewhere for him to go and just chill out.

He headed towards the small court and was amazed to find a ball lying to the side; clearly whoever last played here forgot to take it with them. He picked it up and eyed the distance between himself and the net as he slowly lost himself in the magic of the game. Soon enough he completely oblivious to the world around him as he ran between the nets, dribbled the ball along the court, trying out as many different shots as he knew and practicing the weaker ones. He shot the ball towards the net and let out a sigh of annoyance as it bounced from the metallic ring of the net and fell to the ground rolling towards the entrance where it was stopped by a pair of legs.

Nathan looked over to see a tall bulky man stood there with his arms crossed, he had dark thick almost afro like hair which was flecked with white, he was observing Nathan with his arms crossed and the more Nathan took in of the man's appearance the more his heart rate sped up… he knew this man. Actually scrap that, he didn't only know this man he worshipped him, because stood before him was one of the most well respected, reputed and sadly retired NBA players, Lou Karlsben.

The man was a total legend, and Nathan Scott's ultimate idol.

"You're a good player." Lou commented and Nathan felt his knees shake slightly, he supposed this was what crazy girl stalkers felt when they met that Richard Pattingson dude, you know that guy from all those vampire films, skylight or some shit like that.

"Thank you sir… god… this is like a real honour to meet you." He rambled slightly and the older man chuckled.

"I'm surprised you even know who I am… it's been a long time since I played professionally."

"I know but there is a definite reason you're in the NBA hall of honour, me, my dad and my brother used to sit and watched your games when we were growing up." Nathan explained and the older man smiled.

"Well it's always nice to meet a fan, especially one who is so into the game."

"I love it, always have. It's the one thing that makes complete sense to me, you know?"

"I do. So, what's your name kid?"

"Nathan Scott sir."

"Drop the sir Nathan, I'm just a guy."

"You're a legend. You're jump shot changed how basketball was played!" Nathan enthused and the older man's smiled slightly; "You're part of the reason I want to go pro."

"Really? You're trying out?"

"I'm too young for that at the moment, but I did get a scholarship to college and playing ball there is amazing so I'm figuring that's a pretty good sign."

"Very good, and you practice hard?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." He stated confidently and the older man raised an eyebrow; "Ok you might believe it seeing as you've been here, done all this."

"So Nathan Scott. Do you think you're good enough to win against me?" the older man challenged and Nathan looked up with a hopeful look on his face, did his basketball idol seriously just challenge him to a game? "What's the matter, afraid an old man like me will beat you?" he asked and Nathan chuckled as Lou lifted the ball from the ground, Nathan knew here and now that this was a moment he would never ever forget.

"You're on." He stated and watched in admiration as this man, who was triple his age proceeded to kick his ass at a game they both loved more than anything.

**XXXX**

Peyton Sawyer sketched furiously as she attempted to convey all of the sights she saw in front of her, this was her fourth day in a row coming here and each time she had found herself being sucked into her own little world where it was nothing but her and her art. And what was more than that, her art really did matter to Ana Carolina and her grandfather João, she loved being able to show them her perspective of a place that meant so much to them…

And she had to admit she did love seeing her drawings up on the wall in café, Ana had been so impressed by her work that she had insisted on hanging it up in clear view of all passersby, Peyton couldn't help but glow at the mere thought of tourists in years to come seeing her drawings. It felt like she had touched upon one of her goals of a lifetime.

She leaned backwards down onto the soft grass and let out a content sigh feeling slightly sad that in two days time it would be her last time of coming here as they were leaving in three days. The holiday was nearly over; soon enough she would be home with Jenny and Jake enjoying the family time she had been missing ever since she left their side. She stretched her body upwards and checked the time on her phone knowing that she was supposed to be meeting him in… exactly ten minutes ago!

CRAP!

She shot upwards and gabbled out a quick goodbye to Ana and João as she rushed towards the cable car thanking god that there was one just ready to go, she climbed into it feeling a little shaky as she did so. Just like with flying these things made her feel funny, after all, you were kind of suspended at a ridiculously high altitude, she let out a long steadying breath and focused on her phone and saw that she had a message from Nathan stating that he had found some random basketball court just on the outskirts of town and that was where he'd meet her.

Letting out a huff of annoyance she rolled her eyes wondering if anything in the world would rank as important as basketball in his mind. Seriously, he was completely obsessed with it, she wouldn't be surprised if she had disturbing sex dreams about it, she couldn't help but chuckle at the image it created in her mind which attracted some very odd looks from the older couples on the cable cart. She bit down on her bottom lip and turned herself to face the window and pretended to be enraptured in the view to shake off the weird looks she was receiving.

Relief filled her the moment she stepped off of the cable car and onto solid ground, her knees wobbled slightly but other than that she felt on top of the world, words could never do justice to just how much she hated anything that suspended her like a million miles from the ground. It just wasn't natural!

She followed the instructions in Nathan's text to lead her to the court he was currently on and felt a shock go through her when she saw that not only was he playing against an older dude, Nathan was actually doing well. No, it was more than that. Peyton had seen guys play basketball before but she had never seen anything like Nathan, it was like he was actually part of the ball, he flowed seamlessly, like water, he was completely connected to the game. Every movement he made was totally graceful… and even though the old guy was clearly kicking Nate's ass, Nathan looked like he was having the time of his life playing this game.

In fact Peyton didn't think she'd ever seen him look so content or happy in his own skin. Just liked her art was a release for her it was clear that Nathan's art was basketball.

Peyton settled herself down on the pavement across from the court and watched as the game progressed, the older guy had to have been a professional player at one point in his life as he was on a whole other level, but she felt pangs of pride every time Nathan caught up with him or scored a basket or managed to maneuver the ball away. Sadly though, the game ended far too quickly and she rose from her spot and made her way towards the court where the older gentleman was currently shaking Nathan's hand.

"Well done son, that was a good game you played." The man complimented and Nathan beamed with pride.

"Thank you sir. It was an honour to get my ass handed to me on a platter by you."

"I'll tell you something, you keep up the hard work and one day I could see you beating a few of my records."

"Really?"

"Really, now who is this young lady? Girlfriend?"

"He should be so lucky." Peyton snorted sarcastically causing Nathan to roll his eyes and the older man to laugh.

"Peyton Sawyer meet Lou Karlsben, the NBA legend." Nathan introduced them proudly and she smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, however, I only came down here to get my ball back… my grandchildren left it down here… I had no intention of staying this long so I had better get back." Lou stated and Peyton saw Nathan's expression sadden slightly.

Clearly he wasn't ready to say goodbye to his idol yet.

"But you know what? You can keep the ball, and here;" Lou produced a pen from his jacket pocket and left a small message for Nathan who was pretty much glowing from the attention; "Take care son, and I hope to one day hear about you being drafted."

"Thank you sir."

Peyton and Nathan watched Lou wander away from the small court in awed respect; Nathan in particular seemed to be in a kind of trance about meeting the man. She supposed that was what happened when you met someone who had been your ultimate idol and they lived up to your every expectation of them. She glanced over at him as he read over the message with a little smile curving the corner of his lips, she nudged her hip against his and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You do realize you just got your ass kicked by a pensioner right?" she teased and he chuckled.

"Not just any pensioner! Lou Karlsben, he was an NBA legend."

"Key word there being 'was'… now he's an old dude, one who owned you! Heck I bet even I could beat you." She challenged as she grabbed the orange ball from his hands and tossed it from hand to hand and Nathan smirked.

"You really think so?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Ok then Sawyer, game on." Nathan challenged with a quirked eyebrow and she turned around quickly letting out a little squeak of excitement as Nathan rushed towards her.

**XXXX**

Lucas shifted uncomfortably, the heat was unbearable, they were nearing 12oclock, hottest time of the day and all he wanted to do was dive head first into the pool of freezing cold water which was mere feet away. However, his girlfriend was currently making that completely impossible as she was using him as a human mattress. He glanced down a t her as she snuggled closer to him and even though he was hot and bothered he couldn't help but smile. She was just too adorable for her own good.

Deciding that he could no longer bear being cooked alive he slipped out from under her causing her to let out a low moan and her tiny hands to hold onto him, her eyes flickering open confusion and resentment burning in them as she realized he was leaving her. She tugged impatiently on his arm and he faced her with a smile on his lips.

"Hey I was sleeping on that." She pointed at his body with the saddest pout she had ever seen and he smiled.

"Yeah, but I need to have a swim."

"But I'm all sleepy!"

"Yeah that's because unlike normal people you were up at three this morning insisting we go on a bike ride." He reminded her and she sighed.

"I just had the urge!"

"And now I have the urge to swim."

"God you're such a rubbish boyfriend." She moaned with a huff before slumping back down against the sun lounger and closing her eyes again, he grinned at her sleeping form before turning towards the pool.

Pure fucking bliss engulfed him as he was completely submerged in water; every single cell in his body seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief at being cooled down. He floated around mindlessly in the pool and briefly wondered how Nathan and Peyton were doing; he had to admit he was seriously pleased with how far his brother had come. He wasn't just back to who he used to be but in some ways he was a little bit better, more matured and understanding that he had been before. Even when Haley had been around.

He swam towards the side of the pool and placed his arms on the concrete top and looked over to where Brooke was still snoozing, he couldn't believe that they had only been a couple for like a week and a bit, it felt like they had always known each other. Things between them were just perfect, how he had always pictured an ideal relationship of being, they were easy together and he had to admit he loved that they were so different, it gave them room to always surprise each other with some story or fact that neither would never have known otherwise.

He loved that she always surprised him, that she pushed him, made him go out of his comfort zone, almost forced him to stop watching life go by and actually live it. He loved how sparky, confident and gorgeous she was and yet underneath those layers of assuredness there was just a vulnerable girl who was even more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. He simply couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found her… they had found something so rare with each other and he thanked whatever forces were out there that he didn't have to say goodbye to her because soon enough they would both be at college together.

"Whatcha brooding about?" Brooke's voice sounded into his ear and he jumped slightly as her arms wrapped around his waist. Apparently he had been so lost in his own world he hadn't even noticed that Brooke had gotten up from the spot he had been staring at and made her way into the pool; "You were in pretty deep what were you thinking about?" she asked and he smiled, spinning round to face him.

"This." He spun round in the pool and pulled her too him gently, relishing the feel of her body against his before he crashed their lips together.

"mmm… I love doing that with you." She told him as she rubbed her nose against his and he smiled adoringly.

"That makes two of us."

She giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck; his hands gripped onto her bare hips and held her flush against him, enjoying the feel of her naked skin pressed onto his own. He pushed off from the ground as they drifted through the water lost in their own little world, her backed pressed against the side of the pool and she quirked her eyebrow at him and he mirrored the action back at her. Finally he leaned in and kissed her full soft lips, her grip on his neck tightened as his tongue slipped between her parted lips and swirled with hers.

Lucas groaned lightly as she bent her legs and bought them upwards causing his hips to settle between her parted legs, their fronts touching closely, the feeling of her pebbled nipples hard against his chest caused a stirring of lust to flare brightly within him, a soft moan left her clearly she could feel the effect this was having on his body. He pulled his lips away from hers briefly and their gaze locked, it felt so intense between them that he almost knew what was going on in her brain… she smirked at him before gently working her hips up and down… causing her groin to brush against his rapidly hardening one.

"Brooke…" he groaned lightly causing her to giggle.

"Yes Lucas?" she asked in an annoyingly normal voice, how was it she was practically torturing his body and she didn't seem at all bothered, deciding that that wasn't at all fair he pressed himself against her tightly and let his hands trail from her waist and up towards her breasts.

Her eyes widened when his fingertips gently caressed the pointed peaks of her breasts and let out a breathy moan as he ground himself against her squeezed on hand on her tightly while the other moved down to her ass, he cupped the firm globe between his fingers and pulled her body even closer to him almost passing out at the pleasurable friction happening between them. He loved the wide eyed look on Brookes face with every movement of his hips, he was so fucking close to just ripping off her bikini and taking her right there in front of all these people… he just couldn't help himself; he was completely addicted to this woman.

BBBBRRRRGGHH!

A loud blaring noise sounded mere inches from his ear and Lucas pulled back hesitantly and looked to the source of the noise and instantly felt a blush creep up on his cheeks as the lifeguard of the pool glared down at him. Clearly he and Brooke were breaking the no heavy petting rule and the man with the whistle wasn't having it, he looked over at Brooke who was giggling hysterically and he felt a smile tug at his lips, her amusement was infectious.

"What say we take this back to my room?" she asked, her eyes glistening with mischief as she purposefully rubbed herself against him one again.

"I say you keep doing that and I won't have much to show you when we get upstairs." He mumbled against her lips enthralled by the way she continually circled her lower half around his.

"C'mon boyfriend." She grabbed a hold of his hand and tugged on it as he willingly followed her out of the pool, attempting to hide his painfully obvious erection from everyone around and failing miserably.

**XXXX**

Brooke couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as they walked back to her room hand in hand, sure it was definitely what she wanted and she knew that once they were fooling around again it would just come naturally but she had some serious butterflies floating around in her tummy. For some reason, one she couldn't describe or explain it felt like her first time all over again, only this time it really seemed to matter to her. It mattered because he mattered. She really cared about Lucas, more than she ever thought possible and for that reason she was desperate for this to go perfectly.

They reached the door to her rooms and she spun round to face him, she could see apprehension on his face and she felt something tug at her heart, something that made her feel even closer to him. She could tell without even talking to him that if she didn't want to do this then he wouldn't push her, he never would, it was always going to be her pace and comfortableness to determine just how far they went. Her broody boyfriend as always would be the perfect gentleman, however, for once that wasn't the side she wanted to see of him – a side she had been fantasizing about ever since she met him.

She unlocked the door and grabbed a hold of his arm and tugged him into the apartment, the cool blast from the air conditioning hitting her body like a bucket of ice water causing goosebumps to spread out all over her skin. Brooke stepped closer to Lucas and squirmed slightly as his strong arms encased her around her middle, the heat from his body making her shiver; she bought her lips to his and pressed them together softly. Her hands trailed up his muscled back and she let out a little sigh at the feel of him.

Their tongues tangled as his hands cradled her head between his hands and she could feel how forcefully he was pulling her to him, almost as desperate to taste all of her as she was to taste him. Her hands gripped onto his hips and she trailed her fingers along the boxer like swimming trunks he was wearing and felt a smile creep onto her lips as when his hips jutted forwards, grinding his lower half against her… even though she was standing she parted her legs slightly so that she could feel against her core. She grasped a hold of the elasticated waist band of the shorts and made a move to pull them down his legs.

"Hey wait a minute!" Lucas breathed out as he placed his hands over hers stilling her movements; "We don't need to do this." He told her with warm sincere eyes and she grinned at him.

"I know we don't, but I want us too."

"And you're sure?"

"I love having you as my boyfriend and I love sex. So put those two together and what do you have? I'll tell ya, a very happy Brooke." She stated confidently as backed away from him towards her room, his eyes taking in her form as she did so. Her hands unclasped the bra like fastening on the back of her bikini top and pulled it away from her body and tossed it to him, he caught it clumsily and she giggled loving the look on his face.

She sent him an inviting smile before turning around and walking towards her room making sure to add an extra swish to her hips knowing full well that Lucas' eyes were on her. Once in her room she settled down on the bed in and waited for her boyfriend to follow on, after a few moments with no Lucas she felt nerves grow within her and wondered if he didn't want to have sex with her. She looked down at her nude body and bit her lip worriedly, didn't he like her body? Were her thighs too big? Was her tummy too flabby? Oh god what if he didn't think her breasts were perky enough?

"You look amazing." Lucas' voice sounded out from the doorway and she looked over and she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks; "You know that right?" he said seriously and she shrugged lightly; "No? Well then girlfriend let me show just how beautiful you are."

Lucas strolled towards her and settled down on the bed, carefully easing himself down on top of her, she moaned as she felt his weight on top of her. It had been a long time since she had had someone on top her like this, it felt so much better than she remembered, or maybe it was just being with Lucas that made her feel this way. Their bare chests crushed together, his lips devoured hers, he ground his hips into hers and her eyes rolled back in her head at the feel of his length moving against her core.

"mmm… god Luke…" she let out in a breathy voice that she'd never used before, not ever, and her hands snaked down between them as she attempted to rid them both of their final layer of clothing. His fingers curled around her wrists and wrenched them upwards pinning them to the pillow above her head, she pouted and looked up at him.

"Patience Brooke." He whispered as he kissed her lips.

"But I want you now!" she whined pushing her hips upwards to try and try and persuade him.

"And you have me, so just relax and stop rushing…"

She tried to pout again but soon enough she was lost in the feel of his lips trailing over the skin of her neck, nibbling at a certain point which made her let out an embarrassing little whine, she felt his mouth curve into a smile but was too lost in the way his teeth grazed over that spot to really care. She bit down on her bottom lip and felt her breathing quicken as his feather light kisses trailed downwards along her collarbone and, then straight down the valley of her breasts, she let out an impatient huff as he skipped past where she ached for his touch.

His stubble grazed against her belly as he kissed every inch of her stomach, it became clear pretty quickly that Lucas was a very attentive lover, and he was clearly determined to kiss and caress every single pore in her body. Their eyes locked and she felt moisture pool between her legs at the darkened look in his eyes, she watched in awe as his lips made their way towards her breast and she closed her eyes when his tongue swirled around the hardened nipple but never actually taking it into his mouth.

"Lucas…" She moaned in frustration until he pulled the bud into his mouth and nibbled at it gently, god she was just about ready to weep with pleasure at everything he was doing to her body, she didn't think she'd ever felt quite this loved or desired ever… and he hadn't even entered her yet!

Again his touch moved southwards until it lay atop of her bikini bottoms, she inhaled sharply as his lips followed the path made by his fingers. The moment she felt his tongue lightly against her a sigh slipped through her, her breaths were coming short sharp pants and after only one touch from his tongue she felt like she was about to cum. She felt him lower her bikini shorts and ease them down her legs leaving her completely open to his gaze, he spread her legs as widely as he could before leaning in and gently parted her damp folds using his fingers and this time when his tongue touched her she did fall into oblivion, she moaned loudly as her hips bucked upwards pushing herself further into his mouth.

"Oh… god…" she panted as explosions took off filling her eyes with fuzzy spots, she gained some semblance of sanity and shook her head, how was it possible to cum after just that? But she hadn't been able to stop herself. Really she hadn't, he was just too good.

His tongue continued dragging along her flesh and she felt her body begin to respond once again, her hands found purchase in his hair and she held onto the back of his head pushing him into her even further. She ground herself against him desperate to feel that release once again. Moan after moan slipped freely from her as his tongue circled her clit over and over again.

"God… Luc-casssss…" she hissed and his head pulled upwards, he placed a chaste kiss onto her center before bringing his lips upwards to hers.

She wiped her release off of his glistening chin and lips before kissing him urgently, her hands pushed down harshly on the elastic waistband only this time - much to her relief – he didn't try to stop her, in fact he helped her, somehow he managed to get offending article of clothing off without crushing her and lined himself up against her more than ready entrance. He cupped her cheeks and stared down at her lovingly.

"Remember… we don't have to do this…" he repeated and she smiled at him.

"I know… but remember I want to, and judging by this thing;" she grasped a hold of his surprisingly heavy dick and squeezed it playfully causing a roar like sound to burst from him; "you want to as well. So come on boyfriend… let's get frisky!" she stated in an excited voice, one that caused a little chuckle to tumble from him.

Seconds later though laughter was the last thing on either of their minds as the tip of him eased itself inside of her, a gasp caught in her throat at the size of him, he was big, much bigger than she had ever been used too, she wiggled her hips in an attempt to accommodate him inside of her and Lucas stilled his movements clearly sensing her discomfort; "You ok babe?" he whispered as he pressed kisses onto her eyes and she nodded.

"Just need a moment." She whispered back and he nodded, their eyes locked together intensely and she found herself feeling a little overwhelmed by the love and adoration being conveyed by just one look from him. She leaned upwards and pushed her lips against his.

Their tongues tousled together in a dance that only they knew, pleasure seeped through her veins and a tingle ran through her core and it was then that she realized that Lucas had slowly and carefully started thrusting, her eyes rolled back in her head as she took in the amazing sensations that were coursing through her… she wrapped her legs around him as best she could and she scratched at his back in an attempt to get him to go harder, and Lucas - never being one to let her down when she wanted something - increased the power at which he thrust into her.

"Just like that…" she growled as he found a spot inside her that she had no idea existed, it sent a strange buzz through her, one that made her entire centre feel like it was about to combust.

It all felt like it was too much, too intense, her head was spinning, her heart pounding, she honestly didn't know how much more she could take. The feel of his full length sliding in and out of her, repetitively rubbing against that magical place within her, the way his lips nipped and sucked at her neck, collarbone and any other part of her bare skin he could reach… she dug her nails into his ass in hopes to push more of him inside of her and felt him moan against her neck, clearly he too was finding this pleasure overwhelming as well, she felt him swell slightly within her and moaned out knowing that she was so close to reaching her ultimate release.

"Luuuke… baby… harder… c'mon…" she begged desperately as her electric waves of pleasure started spreading out from her core, his hands ran up and down her body, his dick pounded into her with an almost frightening intensity and at last… with one loud scream her world repeatedly shattered into nothing more than falling glitter behind her eyes.

Her boneless body slumped against the mattress and she closed her eyes, her body trembling and shaking with the force of her orgasm that seemed to flow unceasingly throughout her whole being. She heard Lucas let out a sexy, guttural, almost animalistic noise as his release shot from him and into her. Her back arched at the feel of it and another tremor ran through again, she moaned lightly in satisfaction, pleasure and exhaustion… she had never felt so completely complete in her whole life.

"wow… that was amazing." Lucas panted out after moments of total still silence and she cracked one eye open and looked over at him, biting her lip at how sexy he looked, all flushed, swollen lips and crazy hair.

"You can say that again."

"That was amazing." He repeated with a cheeky smile and she giggled slightly and shuffled closer to his warm hard body, he wrapped an arm around her and pressed a loving kiss onto her temple and she took the opportunity to rub her nose against his.

"So what do you say boyfriend? 5 minute nap and then round 2?" she asked hopefully and he raised his eyebrow.

"I say you have yourself a deal." He stated with a wicked smile as his fingers began tickling her sides and she let a shriek of laughter as he crushed her body to the mattress and soon enough tickling was the last thing on either of their minds as once again they lost themselves in bliss.

**XXXX**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to give Nathan a break so I hope the invented basketball guy I made up seemed alright, hope that the Brucas scenes came out well enough. I'm kind of nervous about it! Anyway, hope you liked it and please let me know what you thoght! I'll try and update sooner this time around!**

**Rosie.**


	11. Leaving On A Jet Plane

**A/N; Thank you to my lovely reviewers, this chapter is for you guys! Alysef, dianehermans, GossipGirl27 and arubagirl0926. You completely rock.**

**This is the second to last chapter of this story, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke's eyes flickered open, she noticed that the room around her was completely dark and knew right away that it was still night time. She glanced over at the bright red digits on the clock on Luke's bedside table and sighed seeing that it was only _12:56_. She let out a sigh as she realized this was it, the day she had been dreading ever since she met Lucas, it was the last day of the holiday, they were all flying home this evening, Lucas and Nathan back to Tree Hill her and Peyton to New York. She was going to have to say goodbye. She honestly didn't know how she was going to bear it.

Wriggling backwards slightly so that her back was pressed even closer against his front she felt a single tear tumble down her cheek when it hit her that this was the last time for a whole month she'd be in bed with him, safe and snug with his arms around her. She grasped her hand onto his arm and pulled it even further around her as though it was a seatbelt. His lips grazed against the nape of her neck and she shivered lightly as he did it over and over and his grasp on her tightened.

"What's going on babe?" he muttered tiredly and she sighed.

"Last day today."

"Don't remind me."

"I don't want to go home."

"I know, me neither, but it's not even one in the morning, so how about we go back to sleep and think about it when we really need to."

"I don't want to say goodbye to you."

"No, it's not goodbye. I promise Brooke, the time we spend apart will fly by and before you know it you'll be back with me." He vowed sincerely and she felt tears build in her eyes.

"But what if…"

"What?" he questioned as she trailed off.

"What if something happens, or you find someone or you change your mind and you don't want to be with me anymore…" she rambled nervously only to be cut off by his lips.

"I won't."

"How do you know?"

"Do you think you're going to find someone to replace me in the next few weeks?" he asked and she recoiled in absolute horror.

"No of course not!"

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do." she vowed honestly and he nodded triumphantly.

"Exactly, and that is how I know that nothing will change between us." He promised sincerely and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"I know you're worried but don't be, it's all going to be fine."

"I'm really going to miss you." She whispered sadly and felt his lips press against her forehead, and then onto her eyelashes forcing her eyes to close, his lips trailed all over her face until they finally pushed against her lips lovingly.

"Get some sleep ok?" he urged her gently and she nodded before burrowing back into his shoulder hoping to hide away from reality but deep down she knew it would do her no good.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"What are we 5?" he teased and she pouted at him.

"Please?"

"Fine, what kind of story do you want to hear?"

"A happy one."

"Alright then;" As he launched into his fairytale like story Brooke felt her eyelids grow heavier, the soothing feel of his hands tracing patterns on her back caused a lull of safety and security to wash over her and soon enough she was sleeping once again temporarily forgetting the misery that was surrounding this day.

* * *

The four friends sat around the pool, Peyton looking both happy and sad; no doubt she was looking forwards to going home and seeing Jake and Jenny. Nathan looking kind of calm and easy as though his surroundings didn't really bother him, he was content in his own skin and that was enough for him. Brooke tilted her head upwards and saw the troubled look in her boyfriend's eyes and she knew that she wasn't the only one dreading saying goodbye in a few hours.

"Ok we are not doing this anymore." Nathan declared as he stood upwards suddenly, Brooke who felt so totally disheartened barely took in Nathan's sudden loud suggestion.

"We aren't doing anything!" Peyton pointed out with a frown.

"Exactly! All we're all doing is sitting around looking sad and that is not on, it's not how we should be ending our holiday!"

"You got a better idea?"

"I do."

"Ok then hotshot, tell us what you're thinking?" Peyton inquired and Nathan's whole face lit up.

"I'm thinking mini golf."

Brooke blinked in utter shock, she certainly hadn't expected to see; "Mini golf as in golf that's mini?" she quizzed and he nodded.

"Sure, or we could just sit and watch you two love birds pout some more."

"I'm in, Luke?" Brooke twisted herself around slightly so that she could see his response.

"Could be fun."

"Sawyer?" Nathan challenged and Peyton nodded.

"Beats sitting here."

"Awesome, let's get the hell out of here then!" Nathan chirped as he grabbed a hold of his shirt and headed towards the car park with Peyton in tow. Brooke turned to face Lucas with a small pout on her face.

"You know I kind of preferred your brother when he was depressed." She mumbled causing Lucas to chuckle lightly before pulling her close to him and pressing a kiss onto the side of her head.

"Come on."

She reluctantly followed Lucas towards the rental car, mentally saying goodbye to everything and everyone she passed. The beautiful buildings, the gorgeous flowers and scenery… she really was going to miss all of it. Without a doubt when she was out of college and living on her own she was going to move out of America to a country like this, she simply adored every aspect of life out here, the sun, the people, the food.

"Bye hotel." She sighed sadly feeling a heavy pit in the bottom of her heart, Lucas' hand wrapped around hers and he squeezed her fingers reassuringly as she lazily allowed him to lead her from her stand still position towards the car which would soon be taking them all back to reality.

**XXXX**

If he just lined this shot up perfectly then the ball would get through that tossing windmill.

Nathan gently raised the club in his hand and tapped the golf ball towards the whirling windmill only to let out a growl of utter anger and frustration as the chunky wooden revolving blade batted it back to him. Resisting the urge to pick up his club and smash the windmill in front of him to pieces he sucked in a deep breath and attempted to get a hold of his temper. There was no way in hell this piece of crap was going to beat him. He was going to land this shot, no matter how long it took.

"Are you seriously still on this one?" Peyton's voice called out and he barely looked up from the golf ball.

"Clearly I am."

"We left you here like half an hour ago! Ten minutes before Lucas and Brooke snuck off to do god knows what!"

"Point being?" he snapped grumpily.

"Wow someone's touchy."

"I'm just concentrating." He growled as once again he hit the ball forwards only for it to rebound and roll backwards landing at his feet.

"Concentrating on losing? Because if that's the case then you're doing it really well." She mocked and he glared at her.

"Shut it Sawyer."

"Why because you need total silence to focus on completely messing up that shot?"

"Right you think you're so funny why don't you have a go!" he challenged and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, just don't turn into a bitch when I land it first time." she warned and he glared at her.

"Not possible, it's harder than it looks."

He stepped away from the green and watched with a rather cocky expression on his face as he watched Peyton nonchalantly place her ball down and then with barely a glance towards the rotating blade or her golf ball she putted it straight through the hole behind the blade only for the ball to carry on travelling towards the hole in the ground and plant itself in there, the curly blonde smirked triumphantly as she turned to look at him with a gleaming face.

"I believe they call that a hole in one."

"Not another word." He gritted out bitterly.

"You know if you want you could just leave this round… I wouldn't tell anyone."

"No way. I will not be beaten by a windmill. Got it?"

"Loud and clear."

He huffed as he picked up his golf ball and once again attempted to get it past the windmill only to let out a shout of pure irritation when it bounced back. How was it that Peyton who hadn't even bothered to look at what she was doing had completed a task that he was finding utterly impossible. His head shot upwards when he heard her laughing and looked over to see her settled down watching him fail with great amusement.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I've already finished the game."

"Why don't you go and find Brooke and Lucas then?"

"I doubt I will want to see anything that your brother and my best friend are up to right now… and anyway, this is much more entertaining than they could ever be!"

Nathan rolled his eyes and refocused on the game ahead… he was going to get this round… even if it meant missing his flight this afternoon… there was no way he was going to leave Madeira without hitting the golf ball through the windmill. It had somehow become a competition between himself and the inanimate object, and there was no way he was going to lose it.

**XXXX**

Peyton Sawyer clutched a hold of her shaking sides as she convulsed with giggles at the sight of Nathan growing more and more worked up as he slowly lost his temper. She honestly couldn't remember a time when she had laughed this hard, it was the look of utter outrage on his face as every time he putted just a fraction too early or late and the ball rolled back to him. The dude was focusing so hard that he had actually broken out into a sweat!

And what made it all the better was that she had managed to hit it in first time… sure it had helped her that her dad used to take her and Brooke to play mini golf like three times a month when they were younger so she pretty much rocked the game, but Nathan never needed to know that.

She glanced down at her watch and let out a sigh of relief as she saw that there was only another hour and a half before they needed to be at the airport. As much as she had loved this holiday and meeting Lucas and Nathan she just wanted to go home and see the boy and girl that she loved so desperately once more. She had missed Jake and Jenny more than she had thought possible and couldn't wait to be back in his arms and pulling faces at Jenny.

And yes she knew that Brooke was going to need her because the brunette was in way over her head for Lucas but she pledged that she would be 100% there for her, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

"Right last one… I'm serious… If I don't get this then I'm walking." Nathan growled and Peyton directed her attention on him.

Was it wrong that she was hoping he was going to lose?

She watched with baited breath as he raised the golf club off the ground and bought it down crashing the ball forwards with surprising speed. A bubble of laughter escaped from her as she watched the thick wooden plank which was revolving hit it back to Nathan… whose face was an absolute picture. Once again Peyton's tiny body shook with laughter as tears of pure enjoyment seeped through the corners of her eyes glossing over her vision.

It was only after she brushed those tears away did she see Nathan lifting the golf club high into the air in a menacing fashion as he stalked towards the windmill with a look of pure destruction in his eyes.

**XXXX**

"So I made you something." Brooke whispered from her spot on Lucas' lap and he tore his gaze from the crashing waves of the beach ahead of them and looked down at his girlfriend in surprise; "A kind of going away present."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm."

"And what would this present be?" he wondered as she produced a tiny folded up piece of newspaper, he frowned at her causing her to roll her eyes; "Open it dummy!"

His hands carefully unwrapped the package and out tumbled an intricately weaved and embroidered little blue and green bracelet. It reminded him of the one Haley had bought back from her holidays when they had been in like second grade, only this one was a good deal sturdier and impressive, in fact it actually looked kind of cool. His eyes locked with Brookes and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"A friendship bracelet?"

"Nope. A boyfriend bracelet." She corrected him and he chuckled.

"Oh is this your way of branding me?"

"You bet your ass it is. And just in case you were wondering I made myself one as well." She explained as she held up her wrist and he saw that she was wearing a similar band to his only hers seemed somehow more feminine; "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to." she added and he smiled at her.

"I want to."

"Really?"

"Really. But I'm going to need your help getting it on."

"No problem boyfriend." Her tiny hands took up the bracelet and wrapped it around his wrist and instantly began tying a million and one knots in it.

Their eyes locked intensely with one another's and he pulled her closer to him and crashed his lips against hers. He honestly didn't know how he was going to last without her for a whole month, he knew it sounded silly and sappy but he had genuinely grown used to seeing her and feeling her all day every day. To suddenly go cold turkey made him feel kind of cold inside, it was like now that he had experienced what it was like to have Brooke make him feel everything he did there was no imagining life without her.

The sound of screaming broke them from their passionate kiss and Lucas turned his head to see Peyton and Nathan rushing towards them both looking shifty and uncomfortable. This was definitely one thing he wasn't going to miss about this holiday and that was Peyton and Nathan getting them all into trouble.

"What did you do?"

"It was all Nathan." Peyton stated defensively instantly and he quirked his eyebrows at his brother.

"Why doesn't that surprise me, what happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He grumbled causing Peyton to snort with laughter.

"He got so wound up at one of the rounds that he took a golf club to it. Let's just say that the windmill is now just a mill and the owner of the mini golf course isn't happy about it." She explained causing all three of them to let out a chuckle of amusement.

"Hang on a minute… the windmill?" Brooke questioned and Nathan nodded; "But what was like the easiest one on that course."

"Well he didn't make it onto any of the others rounds so…"

"Alright I was shit at mini golf! Can we stop talking about it now?" he growled unpleasantly causing a burst of sniggering to break out among the friends.

The four friends sat there together on that beach talking idly while watching the waves of the ocean ahead crash and lap rhythmically in front. Lucas felt Brooke snuggle a little deeper into his arms and he pressed a kiss onto her hair relishing the feel of her body against his and her scent filling his nose. He could hear the others making plans for meeting up as just a four the first day they all arrive at Duke and already impatience was setting in for a time when he could have Brooke by him without ever having to worry about saying goodbye to her.

"Hey guys. I hate to break this up;" Peyton interjected as she lifted her eyes from her watch; "But it's time to go."

**XXXX**

"This totally blows!" Peyton whined and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"As if this day didn't suck enough as it was."

"Oh come on you two, you're flights only delayed by a couple of hours." Nathan said and both girls sighed, Brooke burrowed herself further into Lucas' embrace trying to soak up as much of it as she could while she was still able to.

"C'mon we still have some time before boarding, let's get a coffee." Lucas suggested and the others agreed and willingly followed him into a small café and bought some seriously overpriced coffee before settling into one of the booths.

"Well here's to a brilliant holiday." Nathan toasted and they all tapped cups, careful not spill any of the burning hot liquid.

"Ok, best bit of the holiday? For me it was getting my drawing recognized." Peyton said proudly.

"I loved getting to meet my idol… but actually the best part of this holiday was moving on and no longer being that dickhead that had taken over when Haley left. Luke?"

"Meeting my girl." He whispered and Brooke felt her heart flutter with happiness and sadness all in one swoop. God this boy was perfect.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked and she smiled at Lucas.

"Meeting the guy for me… that and getting such a kick ass tan!" she added on with an excited gesture towards her body.

"So I rate the same as a nice tan?" Lucas questioned with a fake hurt look in his eyes and she giggled before crashing her lips against him.

"No, you mean a lot more than that."

"Hey dude, we're boarding." Nathan pointed out and Lucas glanced over towards the screen displaying flights on the wall and Brooke felt her heart stop.

This was it, the moment she had been dreading ever since she met Lucas.

"Time to go then."

The four friends headed towards the metal detector, Peyton and Brooke lagging slightly behind. The guys turned to face them and Brooke felt her bottom lip tremble lightly when she heard Lucas whisper to Peyton that she needed to look after his girl. Meanwhile Nathan wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and gave her a tight squeeze, a squeeze that she gladly returned.

"Remember what I said Davis, he's crazy about you." He mumbled into her ear and she smiled lightly at him.

"And remember what I said to you, Haley'll be back, just give it some time." She whispered back and he pulled backwards and they shared a warm smile, Brooke watched as he turned to Peyton and smiled lightly at the bizarre friendship that had formed between the two of them.

"Well Sawyer, it's been a privilege… for you to spend time with me. You're a lucky woman." He teased and Peyton snorted with laughter.

"Shut up Scott." The two friends embraced and Brooke tore her eyes away from them towards the boy that meant so much to her, instantly tears filled her eyes as she thought about him going.

"Hey no, don't be sad." Luke whispered as he brushed away the few stray tears that were trickling down her cheeks.

"But I'm going to miss you so much."

"And I'll miss you as well, just remember that this isn't goodbye Brooke;" Brooke nodded her head weakly and he pulled her into him and gave her a loving gentle kiss on the lips, she deepened the kiss desperate to feel as much of him as she could, their tongues tousled and their hands pulled each other closer with impatience until they finally had to pull apart; "I'll see you later Brooke Davis." He murmured, his cobalt eyes burning with love and sadness.

"I'll see you later Lucas Scott." She replied sadly, he placed one last sweet kiss on her lips and when she opened her eyes he was gone.

**XXXX**

**So I really hope you liked this chapter, I felt it was kind of weak myself so please let me know what you thought! I will do my best to update the last chapter within the next couple of weeks.**

**Until next time please review.**

**Rosie.**


	12. Feels Like Home To Me

**A/N; So this is the 12th and final chapter, thank you so much to those who have read and reviewed. It genuinely means the world to me. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke knew she was being poor company, she really did, but she simply couldn't stop herself. She also knew that the curly blonde stuck with her was starting to get seriously worried. They had been wandering round the few small boutiques the airport had to offer and try as she might Brooke just couldn't bring herself to buy anything… in fact she had barely glanced at the handbags and shoes. She hadn't felt this low since her parent's last visit where her mother had attacked everything about her from her smile to her fashion sense.

In fact, she actually felt worse than that right now. Because she had had someone wonderful by her side, loving her completely and now she was going to be without out that. She had honestly never believed she would be one of those girls who were nothing but a miserable drip without their boyfriend around and yet she suddenly found herself lumbered in that category. And though she would never ever be the type of girl defined by who they were dating she couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly sad by not having him next to her.

"Hey B. Davis." Peyton called causing Brooke to heave a sigh and look upwards; "I've got something that might cheer you up."

"Not possible." She mumbled glumly.

"Are you sure you don't want to look?" Peyton chided and Brooke caught sight of the bright pink sparkly gift bag clutched in her hands and the lure of a surprise present too great her eyes lit up slightly.

"What is it?" she asked with her ever present pout in place.

"Open it and find out." Peyton instructed and Brooke felt her heart swell with gratitude at how far her best friend had gone to get her smiling again.

"I don't think even this could cheer me up…" she said sadly before lifting the lid off the box; "Oooh those are really cute!" she enthused perkily as she admired the really cute wedges and Peyton laughed; "Thanks P. Sawyer." She mumbled with her big sad Bambi eyes.

"I know it sucks to leave behind the guy you care about, but the good news is you'll soon be back with him!"

"I know, I just feel so sad."

"It'll pass, I promise." She soothed and Brooke pouted before leaning her body against Peyton's and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I just want to be home in bed now eating inordinate amounts of chocolate and watching weepy films." She mumbled letting out a small purr as Peyton rubbed her back comfortingly.

"We will be soon, but how about, rather than moping for the next hour why don't we do something more interesting?"

"Like what?"

Peyton's eyes locked onto the small spa (an unusual choice for an airport) and a small graced her lips; "I'm sure we can think of something. Come on." She grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand and dragged her towards the tiny boutique and Brooke let out a small smile.

"I do love a manicure." Brooke whispered feeling a small bubble of happiness grow inside her at the prospect of being pampered and Peyton squeezed her hand.

"I know."

"And a pedicure."

"We'll get one of those too."

"And a face mask?"

"Brooke-"

"Oh and what about one of those seaweed wraps!"

"BROOKE!"

"Jeez P. Sawyer did you have to shout?" Brooke asked with her most heartbreaking expression plastered on her face as her excitement towards the spa dampened slightly.

"We only have another hour until our flight." The blonde reminded her and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Then we can't be wasting time standing around chatting! C'mon!" she called as she hurried towards the little building, her heart still hurting but her mind suitably distracted for the time being.

**XXXX**

"Wow I haven't seen you this miserable since you found out you had HCM." Nathan observed as Lucas let out another long wistful sigh while staring resolutely out of the tiny airplane window.

"Do you mind bro; I'm trying to sulk over here."

"Just remind me, was I allowed to sulk over Haley?" he quizzed and couldn't help but chuckle at the glare Lucas sent him; "Ok so I was allowed to sulk over Haley and I went a little mental over it but… at least my breakdown got us a holiday."

"A holiday with two of the most kick ass girls in world." Lucas commented mildly and Nathan could see his brain refill with thoughts of Brooke.

"Yeah, Sawyer was pretty awesome."

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a thing for Peyton."

"She's blonde hot and funny as hell… what's not to like?"

"Her long term boyfriend." Lucas supplied and Nathan laughed.

"That and as much as I like her…"

"Haley?" Lucas filled in with a knowing look and Nathan sighed, was she always going to completely dominate his heart? Because no matter what he just couldn't seem to forget her!

"Haley." He confirmed and Lucas sighed.

"You know before this holiday I always thought that what you felt for Haley was what I had felt for Lindsay, and I just assumed that you were being a little dramatic about your heartbreak but… after meeting Brooke had having to leave her at the airport… we didn't even break up and it feels like something inside is snapping. I can't imagine how you felt with Haley."

"It was tough but I've come through the other side."

"Yeah I don't think mom and dad are going to recognize you."

"I hope not, I was a total dick before."

"I know."

"Shut up." Nathan elbowed Lucas in the side; "But seriously dude, these weeks will fly by and you have that certainty that Brooke will be back with you."

"I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Now whose being dramatic." Nathan chuckled but it soon filtered out when he saw the longing and sad look return to his face; "Come on man, you'll feel better when you're home."

"I don't know man…" Yet again another emotion flashed onto his brother's face and Nathan sighed, he knew that there was nothing harder than saying goodbye to someone you want to spend all of your time with, and no one knew this better than Nathan Scott.

* * *

"Oh man, they made a banner." Nathan groaned as he and Lucas walked through to arrivals of Tree Hill's tiny airport only to see his mother waving a 'welcome home' banner. He looked over a Lucas who was frowning in an intensely preoccupied way and rolled his eyes.

"OVER HERE!" Deb Scott yelled and though Nathan was deadly embarrassed at her dramatics he couldn't help but rush forwards and envelope her in a huge bear hug, sweeping her off her feet as he did so.

"Hey ma."

"Is this really my son? No I don't believe it; he's smiling, doesn't smell of booze and isn't radiating anger!" Deb enthused and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Debbie." Keith interjected as he bought Nathan into a hug as well.

"Yeah honestly mom, chill out. Hey dad, guess who I met, Lou Karlsben, and I got play him!" he boasted loving the jealous look on his dad's face.

"And let me guess, he wiped the floor with you?"

"As though I was a mop." He joked back causing both him and his dad to laugh and his mom to roll her eyes.

"Enough about basketball! Lucas Scott get your ass over here and give your mother a hug!" Deb demanded and Nathan looked over at Lucas to see him staring at the flight lists up on the screen with a funny expression on his face.

"Sorry ma." Lucas said as he hugged her distractedly and did the same with Keith. Nathan could see that his mom instantly knew something was wrong as she stared into Lucas' face seriously.

"You ok honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Thank you for looking after your brother." Deb whispered and Nathan groaned.

"I am here you know!"

"Wish you weren't." Lucas shot back and Nathan slugged him in the arm causing Keith to slug Nathan in the arm which in turn made Deb slap Keith upside the head.

"Shall we go to then?" Deb asked and Nathan nodded, more than ready to be at home.

As they headed towards the exit Nathan and Keith lost themselves in a conversation about Lou and how the whole meeting had come about, he didn't think he would ever tire of telling this story. It was his claim to fame; it was also a major turning point in his life. It was only when they got to the car and were settled inside that they realized that they were one family member short.

"Where's' your brother?" Keith asked with a frown and Nathan felt a smile tug onto his lips.

"He's gone to see about a girl."

"What girl, where?" Deb questioned instantly and Nathan sighed knowing he was never going to hear the end of his mother's inquisition.

"New York." He answered simply before Deb began launching a million questions a second at him.

* * *

Stepping into his room he let out a sigh at the ridiculously tidy state, there was no doubt his mom had seen him and Lucas going to Madeira as an opportunity to clean up his room. Not that he was complaining, before he had left it had looked like some kind of bomb had exploded in it, he sat himself down on his bed and leaned backwards reveling in the familiarity of being home. His mind wandered to Lucas and he briefly wondered if his big brother had made it, he hoped so; turning his head towards the picture of himself and Haley which still lived by his bedside table he smiled sadly at it.

At least one of the Scott brothers was going to get their girl back.

A knock on the front door broke him from his tired trail of thought and he heard his dad yell for him to answer it as it was most likely the pizza delivery guy. Nathan heaved himself off the bed with a groan, it had been such a long day and he was starting to suffer for it now, all he wanted to do was grab something to eat and then curl up in bed and sleep it off.

He pulled the front door open only to freeze in complete shock; the person on the other side of the door certainly wasn't the pizza delivery guy… it was someone he had been dreaming about for far too long. She looked just the same as always though she had lost some of her curves; clearly she was working too hard. Her once auburn coloured hair was now a blonder shade, and though it was different to what he was used to he had to admit she looked good. The one thing that hadn't changed were her huge doe eyes, ones that enchanted him so long ago and even now still managed to hypnotize him.

He coughed awkwardly as his senses returned to him.

"Haley?" Nathan asked completely floored in shock; "what are you doing here?" he asked and she looked down nervously.

"I missed you." She admitted and his heart skipped a beat at hearing the words he had longed to hear for so long, but it didn't repair the damage done to him, keeping his face emotionless he stared at her, still kind of confused as to what the hell was going on.

"I don't really know what to say to that."

"Can we talk?" she asked hopefully and he sighed before nodding.

"Yeah, I think we need to." He stepped aside allowing her into the house before sighing heavily, he couldn't believe it, Brooke Davis had been right… all Nathan had to do now was work out what his heart actually wanted.

**XXXX**

'… _Apologies once again for the delay to this service, please keep your seatbelts fastened until we land and thank you for flying with us…'_

"Jeez Peyton would sit still!" Brooke whined and Peyton flashed a grin at her best friend enjoying the irony that for once she was being the enjoyable one of the twosome while Brooke was being the moody brooding one.

"I can't help it B. I'm just can't wait to see Jake and Jenny."

"I know that feeling."

The plane touched down with little to no bumps – which Peyton was seriously thankful for – and after what felt like years the unfasten seatbelt sign flashed up, Peyton was one of the first ones out of her seat and in the aisle, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. She couldn't believe that in less than 10 minutes she would be back with her family, it made the whole waiting process seem even more deadly. She just wanted to shove everyone who was moving slowly or stalling their actions out of the way and run towards the arrivals section of the air port.

She and Brooke hurried down the long sterile looking hallway towards the passport control area, once the security guard had scrutinized the picture of her passport for what felt like years she was finally allowed through, not even bothering to glance over to see how well Brooke was doing Peyton sprinted forwards towards baggage, amazingly her bag was already on the conveyer belt and she snatched it up before rushing through the door to arrivals. Her eyes swept over the sea of faces in front of her she let out a small hiss of irritation.

_Didn't they know that they were all in the way?_

"PEYTON!"

A voice she would know anywhere yelled out and her head shot towards the source of the voice and she saw him, god he looked even more gorgeous than he had the last time she saw him. She couldn't wait till they got home… they had so much catching up to do… if you know what she means… her legs pumped towards him and within seconds her lips were against his as her entire body wrapped tightly around his own. Tears built up in her eyes as she savored the feeling of being with him again, god it just felt amazing to be back in his arms.

"God I've missed you." Jake breathed against her lips and she smiled lovingly at him.

"Next time I have to go on holiday it's with you ok?"

"Deal."

"Pee Pee!" a small voice cried out and Peyton looked down into the small pram where the wild haired bright eyed bouncing girl was holding up her arms impatiently. She swept Jenny into her arms and smothered kisses all over her face.

"Hey little girl, I've missed you more than I missed your daddy!" Peyton cooed and Jenny smiled widely at her; "And I think you've grown!"

"I big." Jenny nodded in agreement causing both Jake and Jenny to laugh.

"Yes you certainly are!"

"Look!" she pointed to her top proudly and Peyton smiled as she saw Jenny's favourite TV character on her shirt; "It's Pongebo."

"SpongeBob?"

"YES!" Jenny screamed with an enthusiastic bob of her head.

"It's so good to have you back." Jake whispered and she smiled.

"God it's good to be back;" she whispered to Jake who kissed her brow lovingly; "Did you miss me?" Peyton asked Jenny who was too busy sucking on her fingers to answer.

"Hey Peyt. Where's Brooke?" Jake questioned and Peyton felt a flood of guilt rush through her.

"I kind of left her on the airplane."

"Just couldn't wait to get back to us huh?"

"I can't help that I was missing my girl." She teased and Jake placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt way.

"Just your girl?"

"Jagielsky you know I'm only in this relationship for the kid right?" she teased and watched his handsome face twist into a fake pout.

"Low blow!"

"Not right now but tonight there will be." She whispered seductively loving the way he gulped at her; clearly he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Well it had been nearly a month in total since they were last together!

"ome-mine?" Jenny whined, her small face bunching and Jake blinked at Peyton.

"I think someone's ready to go home."

"That makes two of us." Peyton replied and Jake nodded.

"What about Brooke?" He questioned and Peyton looked to where her best friend was and smiled warmly at the sight she saw.

"I think she's found her own way." Peyton entwined her fingers with Jake and headed home with her family, she couldn't remember a time she'd ever felt this happy in her life, she honestly felt like she was about to float away. After all, even the greatest brooders and cynics in the world love a happy ending.

**XXXX**

Brilliant,

Just brilliant.

Not only was this the saddest day of her known, the passport guy had started hitting on her, Peyton had rushed off desperate to find Jake and Jenny and then cherry on top of a perfectly awful time… she'd lost her bags so she had had to go to that dingy office with a fat old guy who had smelt of B.O. to answer questions on what her bag had contained and what it looked like. Seriously, she wasn't sure how this day was going to get any worse.

Stepping through to arrivals she allowed a smile to grace her otherwise miserable face at the sight of Peyton, Jenny and Jake looking every inch the perfect, blissfully happy family unit. She continued looking around the now scarcely populated area for her parents and felt a stab of disappointment when she saw no sign of them. She shouldn't be surprised, after all it wouldn't be the first time they had completely forgotten her. She could always grab a lift from Jake.

"Cab for Brooke Davis." A voice asked and Brooke felt her insides sink a little lower as she realized her parents hadn't forgotten her existence; they had just made other plans which naturally trumped seeing their daughter for the first time in weeks. "Don't worry about your bags miss; I already picked them up for you." The voice said softly and she felt hope soar through her.

Hope because she knew that voice.

She knew it so well…

But it couldn't be… could it?

She spun round tentatively, scared that she might be imagining this, she glanced upwards and took in the sight of the man in front of her before shrieking; "LUCAS!" she screamed before hurtling herself forwards and jumping up into his arms.

The moment his strong arms locked around her waist she let out a sigh of happiness, she was finally home. His scent engulfed her as his arms locked around her petite body as he lifted her high above the ground, their faces at the same eye level.

"Hi." He whispered causing her smile in disbelief.

"Hi."

Their eyes locked together intensely as they both desperately soaked up the sight of one another, it felt like years since she had last seen him even though it had been mere hours. He leaned closer to her and planted his lips onto her own, _god she had missed him_, she tightened her hold on him, deathly afraid that she would awake any second now and find that this was all a dream.

"What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in Tree Hill!" she gasped breathlessly and he shrugged.

"I know. But you looked so sad this morning and I kind of made a pact with myself the day I met you, and that I would never be the reason for that devastating pouty face." He explained as he pointed to the expression she was wearing right now.

"So you came all the way to New York for me?"

"What can I say? I'm a total sucker for my girl."

"I still can't believe you're here… why didn't you tell me you were going to do this!"

"I didn't know I was until we landed in Tree Hill and I saw on the monitor thing that I could be here before you… and the rest just kind of fell into place."

"You're amazing."

"So are you."

"I'm serious Lucas… no one's ever done something like this for me before." She whispered feeling emotion clot up her throat, his lips caressed hers lightly and she sighed.

"I was glad to do it, though there is one thing I might need from you."

"Anything." She promised.

"I don't have anywhere to stay."

"You flew across the country for me. I think I can manage finding you somewhere to sleep." She joked and he grinned at her, giddiness and relief spreading through both of their bodies.

"Preferably with you."

"I think that could be arranged." She teased and he chuckled before bringing her closer to him.

She leaned her forehead against his and stared lovingly into each other's eyes, how on earth they had been so lucky to find each other on a holiday would forever stun her but she just thanked all the forces out there that she had met Lucas Scott.

Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips crashed onto hers in a kiss that took Brooke's breath away; she could feel tears running down her cheeks in total disbelief and joy that he was really here. His hands brushed away the fallen tears and he tipped her face upwards and slipped his tongue into her mouth and it danced lightly with her own. She purred in contentment as he held onto her tightly, she just couldn't get enough of him, she doubted she ever would. He was the only guy out there for her, simple as that.

"We can do this right? Me and you… we'll be ok won't we?" she whispered as an unexpected fear gripped a hold of her stirring up all of her old insecurities, Lucas smiled simply at her and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"We'll be perfect, and you want to know why?" she nodded silently; "Because we have each other, and that means everything to me."

"Me too."

"Then that's all that matters. So quit worrying Brooke Davis, because I'm your guy and I'm here, and I always will be." He vowed sincerely and she leaned upwards and kissed his perfect lips fully, almost forgetting that they were in public.

"C'mon boyfriend, you're coming home with me."

**XXXX**

**I can't believe that was the last chapter, I really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope people enjoyed reading it! Please take the tiny amount of time needed to review this chapter and let me know what you thought, or ask any questions. Hopefully the unrealistic, Hollywood style fluffiness at then end was good enough!**

**Thanks again for the support and reviews.**

**Rosie.**


End file.
